


After The War- Harem

by Thousand_Sweet_Kisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Harem, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousand_Sweet_Kisses/pseuds/Thousand_Sweet_Kisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K, so this is an attempt at a Harem story, as that’s what I have been reading lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This first Chapter is to establish the OCs that I have created to be certain characters’ love interests as who they may have in Canon, may now be part of the Harem. There is one more OC and she’ll be introduced in the coming chapters. I want to set up everybody except the Trio so I don’t have to back track, so that’ll be the first few chapters.

After the War - Harem

1

Harry, Hermione and Ron trudged to the portrait of the Fat Lady. When she saw them she swung forward and let them in without a password. They paused in the Common Room and sighed with relief. Gryffindor Tower was intact as far as they could tell. They trudged to the Bathroom and all three of them washed the grime and toil of the year from their bodies. When they were clean they headed up to their dorms and all three of them passed out and slept for a solid 12 hours.

About an hour later everyone else was sent up to seek sleep, as relief forces from Ally nations showed up to deal with the aftermath. The African Aurors showed up first and started to place white linen shrouds over the deceased. They brought all the dead Death Eaters to the same room as Riddle and gave the recommendation to Shacklebolt, the Interim Minister of Magic, to burn their bodies and scatter the ashes in the Thames. Kingsley arranged for it to happen. The captured Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban to await trial. The youngest of the Aurors, a young girl named Nila, escorted Kingsley to Gryffindor Tower, where he crashed for a few hours in Neville’s bed, as Neville, Seamus, and Dean were in the Hospital Wing getting injuries treated.

Nila then headed to the Hospital wing to make sure that it was secure and to see if the resident Healer needed help. Inside the wing were five youths, not much younger then herself. Three of them were being treated while two more were providing support. Nila eyes were drawn to the African colored male who was sitting beside an Irish red head whose face was beat up. She dove in and started treating him, earning a grateful look from the Healer. The wing was full of sleeping patients and in the back a huge cauldrons was mixing the potion for dreamless sleep.

They worked silently and eventually everyone was treated. Then the Healer spoke.

“Mr. Thomas, Miss Lovegood, you can return to your dorms; Miss Brown, Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Longbottom will remain here this evening.

Nila escorted both of them to the Gryffindor Tower, as it was the safest spot in the castle, and the most intact area as well. The African Aurors took the night watch allowing the Battle survivors time to rest. They were joined by a larger French contingent around noon, followed by Bulgarian in the early evening; when the castle started to stir again.

The new contingent started to work on getting the Great Hall and Entryway repaired and then they headed down to the kitchen to help the House Elves start cooking again. Breakfast was ready when everyone reentered the Hall. The only ones missing were the Golden Trio, and George Weasley told the family that they were eating in the Common Room. Kingsley and McGonagall overheard and headed up to talk with them. They were stopped by the trio as they came into the Great Hall. They sat in a corner and Kingsley headed back up to the Head Table and started to speak.

“Today, is a great day. Today is filled with the joy of victory, for the Dark Lord has perished!” HE declared in a loud voice; that carried to every corner of the Hall. “And yet, today is also a day of great sadness as we mourn those who have passed on, either in battle or by being in the wrong place at the wrong time.” His voice, was no more subdued. “Those who are no longer with us, will always be remembered. I have decided that if the Board of Governors agree; that two War Monuments will be erected near Dumbledore’s tomb. To that effect a group of Goblins are coming tomorrow to start the designs and look at what they can help us repair here in the castle. You are all free to stay as long as you wish while repairs are being made. The contingent of Aurors from Ally Nations will patrol the grounds and help keep us safe until the wards are redone.

“If you know of any who could help out with the cleaning or repairs that will be helpful today. Those who were seriously injured well be transferred to St. Mungo’s; a list of who is where will be posted on the Hospital Wing doors.” He paused for air and a drink of water. “Go on about your lives without fear for the darkness is behind us.” He finished and headed back to his seat. He had watched the trio move to sit with the rest of the Weasleys.

He focused on doing his job and waiting until the Goblins showed up. They did just as the sun finished setting. They were led by two female witches; one blonde and one brunette. The blonde broke off and headed to the table next to the Weasleys, where she greeted Lee Jordan. The brunette and the Goblins came up to the table. The witch nodded at both him and Minerva.

“We’re here to help.” She said simply before moving aside so one of the Goblins could speak.

“You’re addressing Balok.” His voice was dour, and both the elder magic wielders knew that this was the leader. “We are here to help with the monument and the repairs to the castle.” He started.

“What can you do to help with the repairs?” Kingsley asked, confused. The witch jumped back in when she saw that Balok was about to make a very rude comment to the interim Minister of Magic.

“The castle was built by a combination and collaboration between Wizards and Goblins. That and they also have the original blueprints to the castle.” She told them her Irish baroque charming to the listeners and helped calm the Goblin down.

“What she says is true. To that effect half of the Goblins will conduct a castle wide survey to assess the damage. The other half will head out to the grounds and start the plans for the war monument.” Balok spoke again.

“Very well.” Professor McGonagall spoke as she stood up. The goblins looked to her. “I will take the group around the castle to insure that they are allowed access anywhere they need.” She announced and led half of the Goblins out of the Great Hall. The rest of the group included Balok, and they remained until the others were out of sight.

“My group will head outside to Professor Dumbledore’s Tomb and start working.” HE told Kingsley and he started to led the rest of the Goblins out to the grounds. The witch remained. Kingsley looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I just came with them.” She grinned and then turned and whistled. The blonde who came in with her came up to them.

“Minister, my name is Morgan and this is Jess.” She introduced. “Jess had a crucial job to help the Order. She was in charge of scrambling the stations and setting the password charms for Potterwatch.” Morgan told him and he smiled, remembering the woman. She could be seen at the very beginning and end of the broadcasts. “She came to help me.” She continued and Kingsley turned back to her.

“And what is your job?” He asked in his deep soothing voice.

“I used to be a Curse Breaker, but this morning Gringotts created a new office: Gringotts’ Office of Inheritance. The office is what is says, I’m in charge of assuring every one of their proper inheritance and insure that Wills and Last Testaments are read properly. I’m here to ascertain rights of Conquests with the dead Death Eaters.” She said.

“The Bodies are scheduled to be burned before the next Sunrise.” Kingsley told her.

“Then I have to work fast. Here’s what I’ll do: I’ll take a body, get the name of the deceased; and the killer of the Death Eater then change the shroud to a different color. The ones that are the different color and done and can be taken to the burn site.” She told him thinking; her head cocked to the side.

“Deal.” Kingsley said. And the two witches got to work. They finished half of bodies when the workers came to take them to the pyre. They started to take the finished bodies and the two girls carried on with grim determination. This was a part of the job that Morgan was hoping that she would never have to do again. She sent all the paperwork back to her office to start the long process of weeding through Wills and other forms of paperwork. Jess headed back to the Great Hall an hour before Morgan did.

Morgan needed some fresh air and headed outside and saw the Goblins at work. They had apparently agreed to one design and had now started to finalize the plans. She sighed with relief as the thoughts of death vanished with the slight breeze in the morning air.

“Well if it isn’t Morgan Hadley, as I live and breathe.” A voice sounded from the direction of the Quidditch Pitch. She turned and smiled at the sight before her.

“Charlie Weasley, back from playing with Dragons.” She said raising her eyebrow at her former boyfriend.

“Yeah kid, got called over Easter said they needed more fighters over here, and I wanted to be near my family.” He joked and sat next to her on the Entrance steps.

“’Kid’! I am more grown up then you, Charlie Weasley.” She told him.

 “Oh yeah, how did you do that?” He teased her nudging her shoulder with his own.

“By becoming a wife and mother.” She said a bittersweet smile on her face.

Charlie’s smile fell from his face as he found a small silver band on her wedding finger. HE didn’t notice that it was a Widow’s Band.

“Who’s the lucky guy?” He asked.

“His name was Marius.” She said her eyes welling up with tears. Charlie cottoned on to the fact that something was wrong with the tears and her use of the past tense.

“’Was’?” HE asked, his voice serious and soft instead of the loud, teasing it had been.

“He was an Auror. He died trying to stop the take over last summer.” She told him, and he looked back at her ring and noticed it was a Widow’s Band.

“Is it inappropriate for a former flame to give you a hug?” He asked in a softer voice. She smiled at him and leaned into his embrace.

“How many children do you have?” He asked remembering that she said she was a mother. That brought a soft, happy smile to her face.

“One, a daughter. We named her Charis.” She said and fished out a pictured of a small red-head with blue eyes.

“Classic Irish there Morgan.” He laughed, pointing out her red hair and blue eyes. And She smiled before putting the photo away.

“That she is, and she knows it.” Morgan laughed.

“Where is she?” Charlie asked, though he couldn’t help but think that the little girl could be his daughter with her red hair. But that was impossible, he hasn’t seen her for over seven years and the little girl looked to be five years old.

“With Cassie, in America. I sent her there when the Ministry fell. I had to stay here and help get Muggle-borns out or hide them.” She said.

“When I got word of the end of the war I sent for both Cassie and Charis.” She said.

“Cassie’s your sister right?” Charlie asked; his arm still around her shoulders.

“Yeah, my mother adopted her. She’s the same age as your youngest brother, I think.” Morgan told him.

Before he could speak again, her stomach growled and he laughed. “Come on lets go get food.”

She grinned and stood up. He led her to the Great Hall and they sat down and started to eat.

Jesse stayed behind to help more with the repairs and Morgan returned to the building she was using as her office and started to work on everything.

Conquest rights were easy to sort out and get all squared away. She would wait until after the week long series of funerals and the memorial to summon everyone. She got the master letter written and made 15 copies of the letter before adding the personal information in.

Next she turned the fifty some who died in the final battle and everyone else who perished during the war and started to figure out who needed to be there when the wills were read. This task took longer and she had the letters made individually and they sat waiting for the same time as the conquest letters. She next filed those in her ‘to do’ box and turned to her inbox. There were a couple memos regarding hiring that she needed to do and her vote for who would take over the Head of Curse-breaking department as the previous Head had just resigned after the Dragon fiasco. After that was a folder with the label: _Incomplete Inheritance._ There were 7 wills in this folder for 6 individuals.

She went through the individuals and saw that they had only received the physical, the monetary, portion of their inheritance and nothing else. So she made new letters that were sent out immediately for those six individuals. She turned to the final wills, that were both for Harry Potter and found that they had the same problem.

Morgan grew curious and started to compile everything for Harry’s full inheritance. She of course started to trace the Potter line as far back as she could and made a shocking discovery. She confirmed it by have a goblin at the bank check it and it was soon confirmed. Now Morgan had more paperwork to complete with this new discovery.

She finished that and decided to return to the castle and help out there. Her back was aching from sitting for the past few hours.

She again sat next to Charlie who introduced to everyone at the table including the Golden Trio. She greeted everyone and watched Mrs. Weasley and Bill exchange looks with Charlie. The meal was pleasant and everyone enjoyed the love the floated around the table.

When the meal was finished Morgan used the floo to contact her sister and tell her to come home and to bring Charis with her. The message was encoded with a code that her sister created so she would know that it was real and not a trap.

Hopefully the future could be peaceful for a generation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay now back to the Golden Trio.

  
After The War- Harem

2

The Golden Trio spent the day of and day after the end of the war relaxing. They ate most of their meals in the Common Room, brought to them by Kreacher, and only headed to the Great Hall of hear Kingsley speak. They watched the Goblins with weary eyes not knowing why they were here, but the goblins went about their jobs and ignored the trio. They then would head out to Hagrid’s hut and spend time with their half-Giant friend.

They just relaxed with each other. Ron and Hermione were awkward around each other with their budding relationship. The day after the end of the War, after they ate a light meal and were introduced to one of Charlie’s school friends; he suggested that they head off campus and have a casual date. He showed them both off campus and told them to tell him everything.

He watched them walk to the gates with a pang of jealousy, caused by a feeling he could not identify. He ignored it and decided to find Ginny and talk to her. She wasn’t anywhere that he could find in the castle and eventually he decided to go to bed and find her in the morning. He got a surprise when he walked into the seventh year boys’ room. Ginny was sitting on his bed and it looked like she was waiting for him.

She looked up when he closed the door and locked eyes with him before launching herself into his arms.

“Hey Ginny.” He whispered into her ear as she buried her face into his shoulder. He felt her chuckle at him and she pulled back and pulled him to bed.

She had seen how exhausted he was and she wanted him to rest. “Hey Harry.” She told him before pushing him into the bed. She crawled in next to him and laid her head over his heart. They watched the sunset from one of the windows near his bed. They stayed where they were as Dean and Neville came into the room. Seamus was apparently still in the Hospital Wing. When Harry heard the snores from his dorm mates he started speaking.

“Ginny, does this mean we’re back together?”  He asked, hoping her answer was yes.

“I don’t know; you gonna leave me again?” She asked, her voice was dropping as Harry’s heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

“If I have you back, I’ll only leave if you tell me to.” He promised her. She smiled at him and lifted herself up and answered his question.

“Then we’re together, forever, my love.” She said softly before kissing him. They kept the kiss going and Harry and rolled over and kept kissing her as his hands held him up and her hands moved over his back and chest under his tee shirt. When they ran out of breath the moved back to where her head was over his heart. They fell asleep and woke with the sun rising through the other window. They laid in bed for a few minutes listening as the others shuffled out and to the Common Room or the Great Hall. They stayed in bed, neither hungry for food, but both hungry for the comfort the other’s embrace gave them. Harry once again broke the silence.

“Ginny what do you see for the future?” He asked, in a contemplative voice.

“I see you and me, couple kids, bright careers. I see us happy.” She answered before repeating his question back to him. “What do you see for us Harry?”

“Love. I see love.” Was all he answered and then he kissed her. Their kiss progressed again and soon Ginny was under Harry and Harry’s shirt had found the floor, allowing Ginny’s hands free access to his body. Harry rolled them over to where he was on the bottom and pulled Ginny’s shirt off of her body, revealing her bare breasts. She had expected this to happen, in fact she wanted it to happen, so before she headed to Harry’s room yesterday she removed both her bra and panties as she changed into a loose tee shirt and sweats.

Harry gasped at seeing her bare chest, the gasp changing into a moan as he kissed her again, rolling them once more to where he was on top. He moved his lips to her ear and nibbled on the ear lobe and licked the shell before moving to her neck and sucking on it. Ginny figured that he’d leave a mark and didn’t care; she wanted the whole world to know that she was his. Her hands wandered to his hips and pushed off the jeans he had failed to change out of the night before. He kicked them to the side and she used the temporary distance between them to push her sweats down and kick them off the bed. Harry lowered himself back down on top of her and whispered in her ear.

“Do you always sleep commando?” He asked, his voice was deep and husky and it caused Ginny to shiver with pleasure.

“No, I usually sleep in the nude.” She whispered back and it was his turn to shiver with pleasure. Ginny moved her legs to frame his hips and his prodigious erections nestled between her nether lips and started to soak up her wetness.

“Protection she groaned and they both used the spell before placing their wands on the bedside table. They went back to the same position until Ginny flipped them again. Harry took advantage of the new position to feel his way up her chests and to her breasts. He played with them as she moved to where his dick was in front of her as she sat on his thighs.

“Harry, please stop for a second.” She managed to gasp out; he heard her and brought his hand to her hips. Waiting, just as she asked.

“I have to tell you Harry, I’m not technically a virgin.” She told him, close to tears.

Harry looked at her, waiting for her to explain. “I used a hairbrush and broke my Hymen. I didn’t want you to see what the first time did to a woman.” She told him and he sat up and pulled her to him.

“I don’t care if I’m not the one that breaks the wall; I know that I’m your first sexual partner. And that’s enough for me.” He told her rolling over again. He whispered in her ear as he pushed into her. “You’re my first.” Before plunging in all the way. The stimulation was too much and she came around his cock as it rested as deep as it could go in her tunnel. When she came down from the surprising orgasm, Harry started to thrust in and out of her. Ginny kissed Harry so that no one would hear her moans. Harry’s thrusts became erratic as he got closer to his finish. He let go of her lips and started to suckle her breast, trying to bring her closer to the edge with him.

Ginny wanted to find that edge too, so she went with her instinct and wrapped her legs under his arms and started to push her hips into his in thrusts. She soon spiraled and her orgasm took over, the milking sensations bringing him over. He collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her legs and arms around him, keeping him on top of her.

Ginny loved the feeling of him completely covering her. When Harry recovered he raised himself off of her and started to kiss her, and she kissed back. Surprisingly soon, Harry felt himself start to grow harder again. He was surprised, he heard from the older boys and the pamphlets they gave him when he was in third year that he wasn’t supposed to be able to get hard again for a few hours after an orgasm. Harry didn’t question it though, because just as he was about to sink into her tunnel again, their stomachs sounded and they both started laughing with Harry collapsing next to her.

“Food before round two.” She told him standing up and pulling her clothes back on. She knew she should go to her room and get dressed, but she could hear people in the Common Room, and didn’t want the world, her family, to know that she just had sex.

Harry seemed to be in the same dilemma, because after he changed into clean clothes he handed her his Invisibility Cloak. She threw it on and walked behind him as he headed down the staircase to the Common Room. Ron and Hermione saw him and headed over, and Ginny stayed behind him otherwise they would have felt her.

“Hey man, we thought that you weren’t getting up. The boys said you were still sleeping when they woke up.” Ron said and Hermione just cocked her eyebrow at him.

“Sorry just slept really well and didn’t want to wake up. Am I too late for breakfast?” He asked feeling Ginny pinch and caress his ass as she passed him.

“No, you still have an hour. We need to eat too; we were waiting for you and Ginny. She’s still sleeping.” He said and Harry nodded before moving to sit down on the couch to wait for Ginny. He didn’t have to wait long before she came down the girls’ stairs and nearly skipped to his side. She kissed his cheek and the four of them headed to the Great Hall. They all ate quickly before finding an empty classroom to sit in. They all transfigured the existing chairs into comfy couches or comfy reading chairs. Ginny and Harry cuddled on the couch and that let Ron know that they were back together. If the kiss earlier didn’t.

“How’d the date go?” Harry asked his two friends.

“Not too bad.” Ron said at the same time Hermione spoke.

“We have no chemistry.”

The other two just raised the eyebrows and waited for an elaboration.

“It was very nice up until he tried to kiss me again. Then things got real awkward. We both felt nothing. We decided to stay friends.” Hermione told them, her face red. Ron nodded his agreement and the four fell silent as Harry and Ginny processed this news.

“Well as long as you’re both Happy about it.” Harry finally said to his friends and their relief was palpable. Harry sighed before asking another

“What is the prognosis on our friends in the Hospital Wing?” HE asked.

“Well Neville and Luna were treated and released immediately. Seamus and Lavender remained overnight. Seamus was released this morning and Lavender is making a speedy recovery, though she refuses to leave the castle. Madam Pomfrey has her still though she wants Lavender to move to St. Mungo’s.” Hermione answered, her voice and face back to normal. Harry nodded that he understood and sighed. They had two more days until the Funerals started. Harry was going to try to make it to all that he could. Eventually they decided that the core ones would be attended to as a group then for the rest they would split up so every family could have the support of a third of the Golden Trio.

They made that plan just in time for lunch. The four wolfed down their food before leaving. Hermione headed to the workers repairing the library, Ron headed to the Hospital Wing to offer assistance and Ginny and Harry wandered around the Great Hall speaking with everybody. Ginny’s hand stayed in his the entire time and Harry was glad of her supporting presence.

They met back in the Great Hall for dinner. They meal itself was the usual delicousness they’d come to expect from the House Elves, though the mood was somber. When it looked like everyone was done, Morgan walked into the room followed by Jessie both of whom were floating a large amount of envelopes in front of them. They set the loads next to Kingsley and McGonagall. Both stood up and let a hush descend over the room.

“Tomorrow is a day of rest, no work will be done of the castle as everyone prepares for the week of funerals. Tonight though I want to hand out something positive: all those who fought during the battle or during the war have been given various Orders of Merlin.” He announced to the diners. HE and McGonagall started to hand out the envelopes which contained two medals: one was the Order of Merlin the other was War Hero. Also the envelopes contained paper saying that the money earned form this was deposited into their Vaults. The Golden Trios’ envelopes contained a message to speak to Kingsley after dinner.

They remained after they finished just talking to everyone at their round table. When most people were finished the trio headed up to Kingsley and Ginny remained with her mother waiting for Harry to finish so they could spend time together.

Kingsley led them to the staircase leading to the Trophy Room. When they were out of earshot of the door he started speaking.

“The goblins aren’t holding your break in and escape against you. You three will have full access once again. However I suggest that you use part of his money.” HE gestured to the envelopes in their hands. “To help them finance their repairs.” He advised them and they all nodded. Hermione did some calculations in her head before she answered for the boys and herself.

“We have a total of 7500 Galleons. I suggest we give the Goblins half and split the remaining half between the three of us. That’s 3750 Galleons to the Goblins and 1250 Galleons each.” She told them and the boys nodded.

“Good, that’ll go a long way to earn your way back to the Goblins’ good books.” He nodded pleased at how easy it was. “One last thing; be prepared with formal clothes the week after the funerals; you’ll be called to a few will and testament readings from those deceased. And I would also expect for you to meet with Morgan to discuss conquest rights and your full inheritance.” He told all three of them but looked at Harry. Harry nodded, resolving to go shopping with Ginny tomorrow for the needed clothes. He would wear his Hogwarts robes, if they fit to the funerals. The three of them left and Harry rejoined Ginny and they left the Hall and found an empty classroom to make out in.

“Harry, do we continue to sneak around or tell people we’re sleeping together?” She asked about an hour later. Harry rubbed her shoulders as he thought about. Five minutes later he came up with a solution.

“We leave out the sex part until after the funerals and trials and everything else, than we tell them we’re sleeping together. Until then let them know that we’re back together.” He said and she smiled before kissing him again. That wasn’t there last conversation that night, but the next one didn’t happen until another hour later.

“How do I get into bed with you without letting everyone know?” She asked and again he had the answer.

“My Cloak. You head up to your room like normal wait until Hermione comes up then slip out underneath the cloak and into my dorm with someone or wait until everyone falls asleep then come in.” He told her and she smirked and that was the end of the conversation for a while. Eventually they headed back up to the Tower and Common Room. They sat and talked with everyone with Ginny in Harry’s lap. Bill and Fleur were in a position similar to them with Fleur in Bill’s lap, with Bill’s arms around her, cradling her close to him.

Percy had them all shocked when a busty brunette sat in his lap, but it was even more shocking when he didn’t move her to the side, but kissed her. Her name was Audrey and she had really started to hammer into Percy the need to reconcile with his family, having lost hers to the war. Mrs. Weasley loved the girls already; which made Fleur slightly jealous, but she knew that it was because Bill was her oldest Baby. In between the lovebirds sat George and Angelina. They sat close together and each had tears in their eyes. Everyone knew that it would take time for the two of them to admit to being in a relationship; all of them knew about already but didn’t bring it up in the light of Fred’s death.

The Gryffindor’s shared the tower that night with five non-Gryffindors. Luna didn’t want to return to her dorm and be separated from her friends, nor did she want to return and try to rebuild her home. She received word the previous day that her father had died from snake poisoning; apparently the Death Eaters let Nagini play with him. Harry was determined to make sure his friend was set, that she wouldn’t ever have to struggle to make bill payments or anything else. Even if it meant that Luna lived with him and Ginny. They also had both the Patil sisters as neither wanted to be apart from their sister. Hannah was also staying there, with Neville. They had apparently grown close this past year and had ended up sharing a cot in the Room of Requirement. The boys told her that as long as she was comfortable sharing the room with a bunch of boys, that she could stay with Neville. Hannah laughed and Neville blushed as they accepted.

The blonde named Jessie was also staying in the dorm because she never liked the Hufflepuff dorms. What made everyone laugh was that fact that the newly healed Seamus kept shooting her looks, and vice versa. It was only a matter of time before they started going out. Nila, the African Auror was in charge of the tower for the night. And Dean kept looking at her, like he was fascinated by her. She noticed and would have blushed if it wasn’t for her dark skin tone. She was considering staying in Britain if the boy continued to pay this much attention to her.

On the floor in front of the fire Alicia and Katie leaned against the others back with Woods head in Katie’s lap and Lee in Alicia’s lap. Both boys were dozing as they listened to the conversation around them.

They were all about to head up to bed when the portrait opened again and Charlie led Morgan and another young blonde through, Morgan had her arms full of a five year old little girl. Angelina and George moved from the couch and headed up to bed. Morgan and Charlie took the vacated spots just in time to say goodnight to Ginny and most of the other girls. Morgan maneuvered the girl to where she was cradled in her arms and relaxed.

The others started to trickle up to bed, later than normal because of the fact that it was a lazy Sunday tomorrow. Finally it was down to Harry and Hermione. Harry lay back on the couch and read a book from the table until Hermione headed up to bed. He didn’t have to read long for ten minutes later she kissed the top of his head and headed up the stairs to her dorm room. She let Ginny out of the room and Ginny made her way down. She saw that Harry was just placing his book down and she made her way over to him and sat down on his lap. He laughed and carried her to his room and bed. He set her down and stripped out of all of his clothes. Ginny had done the same and when Harry came in and shut the curtains she cast Silencing Charms and Harry cast _Muffliato_ in every direction.

They spent the night making love all night whenever it struck their fancy. They got very little sleep that night, but they were happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the others meet with Morgan to discuss the inheritance of Conquest @ the battle. Harry makes an important decision about his immediate future.

 After The War- Harem

3

Harry was miserable the following week. The week of the funerals. He went to all that he could with Ginny by his side. Finally they came to the Memorial Commencement which took place at Hogwarts. Those who died during the first or second wars were honored with their names on the two obelisks that stood at the head and foot of Dumbledore’s grave. The first war memorial was topped with a lightning bolt, paying homage to the sacrifice of Lily and James Potter and of course to The Boy Who Lived. The Second War memorial was topped with a Phoenix as the Order was the primary defense and the first responder to the battle of the week previous.

The only good thing about that week was that he got to loose himself in Ginny every night as they stayed in the Castle until the dedication. That night there was a somber feast instead of the usual Leaving Feast. Harry and Ginny were walking past the Hufflepuff table, the House Tables had been restored, and heard sniffles coming from the corner. Harry looked and found Luna crying. He bade Ginny to head to the Gryffindor Table and let him handle this. He headed over to her and knelt down next to her.

“What’s wrong Luna?” He asked softly. She looked at him and tried to give him a watery smile that didn’t reach her eyes. She meant it to comfort Harry, but it just concerned him.

“Nothing Harry, they’re just teasing me again.” She told him. Harry grew upset, like he had every year since he found her looking for her stuff that the other students had hidden from him.

“Then why are you crying?” He asked, knowing that she always thought that it was a bit of a game and that they meant no real harm.

“I don’t really know. I just finally figured out after returning to my dorm that nobody there likes me, they all think I’m weird and that never used to bother me, because I had Daddy. Now I don’t have him anymore and I feel alone.” She cried and Harry pulled her to him. He stood up and pulled her with him over to the Gryffindor Table.

“You’re never alone; you have me and Ginny.” He whispered to her and he sat her down on his left side with Ginny on his right. They exchanged a look and he turned back to Luna just as the food appeared. “Luna, you’re my friend and I take care of my friends; no matter what. So if you’re afraid of being alone then you can stay with me. If you need anything you come to me. I’ll take care of you. I promise” He whispered and hugged her tightly.

She didn’t say anything but continued to cry into his neck, not eating. Harry let her stay there until the Feast was finished with parting words from McGonagall. Everyone got ready to head to the Burrow. The boys were planning on camping out in a few tents while the women had the house, or at least Charlie, Ron and Harry were camping out. Bill and Fleur were returning home to Shell Cottage. Harry made sure that Luna could stay with them and set about bringing her to the Burrow with Ginny.

He decided that with all the extra mouths to feed Molly would need help so he called Kreacher.

“Kreacher” he waited until the elf appeared, “I need you to get me a small cup of soup broth for Luna, and then I would like you to help Mrs. Weasley out at the Burrow. She has a lot of extra mouths to feed for the time being. She’ll need the help.” He told the House Elf who nodded and vanished, reappearing quickly with the soup before heading to the Burrow. He sent Ginny there too, to talk to her mom about Kreacher. She nodded and kissed him swiftly before hugging her friend. She went to the floo and Harry stayed in his seat watching then he stood up.

“If anyone knows where Luna Lovegood’s things are, please bring them here at once, and if you do it again, you’ll feel my wrath.” He announced to the remaining Ravenclaw students. Some looked down and most left to do as requested. Over the next ten minutes Harry scowled at those who brought various items of Luna’s over to the table. When they finished he checked to make sure that was everything with Luna. When she confirmed he sent it all to the Burrow before lifting her up and heading to the doors to get his own things when McGonagall stopped him.

“Harry, I hope you know what you’re doing right now.” She told him.

“I’m taking care of my friend.” He answered fierce pride of a Gryffindor in his voice and she smiled.

“Harry you just went a little above simply taking care of her. You took her under your protection.” She told him.

“What’s the difference?” He asked and Luna answered for McGonagall.

“I’m bound to you for life, just as you must take care of me however I need it until one of us dies.” She told him.

“Well okay, that doesn’t bother me. I would have done that without the whole protection thing.” He told her and turned back to McGonagall. She smiled at him and leaned forward and kissed his forehead like a Grandmother would.

“You have a good heart Harry.” She told him softly as she waved her wand causing his things to appear all nice and neat. Harry sent them to the Burrow and levitated Luna to hug his former teacher. “Don’t be alarmed if others come to you for protection of various things. Let Hermione advise you and follow your instincts, Harry, they’ve yet to led you astray. When you get the chance come see me and we’ll visit. I think I can tell you stories about your parents that I couldn’t tell you when you were my student; it would have given you too many ideas.” She told him smirking at the last sentence. Harry smiled and nodded, holding Luna up as she had finished her soup and McGonagall took the cup and bade them farewell.

Harry headed outside and to the gates with his friend and charge in his arms. He apparated to the Burrow and placed the now sleeping Luna in Ginny’s bed before embracing his girlfriend and telling her what he learned. She just smiled at him and kissed him. They left Luna alone and headed downstairs where Mrs. Weasley gave him a big hug and repeated McGonagall’s words about Harry’s heart. She started to tell him where everyone was sleeping.

“Me and Arthur have our bedroom. Charlie has a tent outside in the yard, Percy and Ron have decided to bunk up with George for a few days and the girls will share Ginny’s room. Harry, you can take either Percy’s room or sleep outside in the tent with Charlie.

Harry thought about it. Outside would mean that it would be harder for Ginny to come to him, but Percy’s room just didn’t seem right. Charlie winked at him as Mrs. Weasley continued to speak.

“You don’t have to decide now, I just wanted to let you know what was going on.” She told him and bustled off to make some tea and hot chocolate. Charlie came up to him once his mother was out of earshot.

“You were trying to figure out how to keep Ginny in your arms tonight, huh?” He asked, and Harry immediately called him the ‘cool’ brother. He nodded.

“As long as your both clothed and just sleep, you and her can stay in the tent.” He told him and shook his hand. Harry walked into the kitchen and grabbed Ginny and brought her into the sitting room.

“We’re sleeping in the tent. Your brother told me that as long as we just sleep and we’re clothed that we can sleep in the tent with him.” He told her and she ran and hugged Charlie with all her strength before kissing his cheek. She didn’t even ask how he knew she was sleeping with him. He just laughed and told her that he wanted to see her happy. She skipped back to Harry and kissed him softly. He kissed her back then went to put his stuff inside the tent that was set up outside in the yard.

He sighed at the feeling that surrounded him; he was in a place that he could call home. HE smiled and walked back into the house and headed up to Ginny’s room to check on Luna. She was still sleeping so Harry left her a note that told her she was in Burrow sleeping in Ginny’s room with Hermione and that he and Ginny were out in the garden in the tent with Charlie. He left it on the bedside table and left the room.

Mrs. Weasley went up to bed about an hour later and Ginny and Harry headed out to the tent. They lay down on the bed and snuggled close, sharing soft kisses before they fell asleep.

Charlie came in an hour later and looked at his baby sister and her boyfriend curled up together in bed, both sound asleep. He smiled at the picture they made. They would be very happy together, of that he was sure. He didn’t know Harry all that well, but he knew what the rest of the family told him about the hero and knew that if it was correct that he’d stay by his sister’s side; not that Ginny would let him get away from her all that easily. He went to his own bed and fell asleep with plans for the future in his head.

The three weeks after the funerals was spent with Morgan finding a new place to live with her daughter. She couldn’t find a place that would take her in between overseeing the readings of the Wills and Last Testaments of those who had perished during the war. So she and Charis were still at her mother’s house with Cassie. Morgan found she loved her job and started to more than what the goblins had originally planned. She would trace both the mother’s and father’s lines back as far as she could using both Muggle and Magical methods and made amazing discoveries. She added the info to the piles already on her desk, with whomever it was to be sent to and sent out the last half of the Will and Testament notifications.

The Monday after that was finished she met with everyone who inherited something through Right on Conquest. The Weasley Family, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville, McGonagall, Andromeda and Hagrid all sat at the conference table waiting for Morgan to get started; Hermione had gone to Australia to fetch and undone the spells on her parents. Morgan came into the room with Charis in her arms. Ginny sensed that this meeting wasn’t supposed to include her so she took Charis from Morgan and left the room to keep the five year old entertained.

“Thanks Miss Weasley.” She told Ginny as Ginny walked out of the room. Morgan then turned to everyone else in the room. “Today marks the start of the Rights of Conquest. Everyone who is in this room right now had inherited something from defeating a Death Eater. For the next few days I’ll be meeting with you individually to tell you what you’ve received. But know this: none of these titles have a seat on the Wizengamot; their seats were taken from them after the first war. But they do come with a pretty decent chunk of change.” She told them then handed them cards with their appointments with her on them. She led them from the room and collected her daughter and headed to her mother’s.

She went down the list and handled everything; the only difficulties being Fred Weasley’s Conquest, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin and Remus Lupin’s, as they were no long living. But she talked with George and they both decided to give the title to Bill. The Lupin’s titles were to go to Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin, the little boy was only a few months old.

She was going to see Harry when she got word that he was testifying for Narcissa Malfoy. So she put off his meeting until the next week and started in on the other Incomplete Inheritance items until Harry could rejoin her.

He did a week after his original appointment. He was joined by his girlfriend and Hermione Granger. Morgan nodded to the three.

“Lord Harry…” She began but was interrupted by Harry.

“What’s with the ‘Lord’ business?” He asked.

“I’d normally refer to you by your title, Harry, but during the course of this investigation I have discovered a great many titles are passed on to you, through the three ways to inherit a title.” She said and Hermione and Ginny nodded, but Harry looked confused. Morgan hurried to explain before he could ask. “You could gain a title by being named the heir, or the eldest Male of the family; you could also gain the title if it was bequeathed to you through a will, or you can win a title by defeating, mainly killing, the previous claimant to the title.” She answered, and now he too nodded. “You have inherited something from all three. Today we’ll cover as much as you’re comfortable with. But I must warn you, certain aspects will trigger a time limit for certain actions to ensure that you keep the title.” She said and he nodded, though he looked confused. “I can hold this off until you finish you final year, should you choose to go back.” She offered and looked him in the eye.

“I haven’t decided if I want to go back or not.” He told her.

“Well, then what I can do is leave you three alone to decide that while I go get lunch for the four of us. I can return if 45 minutes.” She offered, wanting to make him comfortable.

“What could you tell us, should he choose to go back to Hogwarts?” Hermione asked.

“I can tell him the names of the titles and their money worth and vault contents, but I’d have to leave out everything else, and there’s a lot more info.” Morgan answered. The three of them looked at each other. “I’ll bring lunch with me in about 45 minutes.” She decided and left the three young adults to their discussion.

True to her word she got back 45 minutes later and sat the food in front of them at the Conference table. They ate in silence each in their own thoughts. When they finished Harry told her his decision.

“I’m going back to Hogwarts; I’d like to have a normal, non-life threatening year.” He said and Morgan nodded.

“Then I can tell you a few things. I can tell you what titles you inherited, how you inherited them, and what’s in the vaults. One of your titles is not a true title so I can tell you everything about that one.” She told him and waited for his nod in return. When she got it, she pulled a pile of paperwork to her and started to read from it.

“We’ll start with that one. Due to the Life Debt you held over Peter aka “Wormtail” Pettigrew; you have inherited whatever he claimed as his. This included the small sum of 100 thousand Galleons, and about 13 chests containing documents pertaining to a group known as ‘The Marauders.’” She read off from the first page and handed Harry a statement detailing this fact. “I figured that this vault would hold more sentimental value, as I understand that you’re Father and Godfather were members of this group.” She continued and received a nod from all three of them.

“Now the last thing you’ve gained from Conquest is whatever Tom Marvolo Riddle should have inherited.” She paused and pulled a new sheet forward.

“Should have inherited?” Harry asked.

“Our records indicate that he never set foot in his vault. He only used the vault for those who came to Hogwarts from orphanages or poor houses.” Morgan answered before continuing.

“As I believe you three know: Riddle claimed to be the Heir of Slythrein. He is of course correct. However as you know that line wasted their riches to where when Riddle turned 17 there was only a couple thousand Galleons and very few artifacts inside the vault. However since he left it untouched and so have you, so far; that vault has grown to around 3 million Galleons with a few more artifacts as the Goblins have traced them to the ‘esteemed snake master’ again this is now all yours and there are a few more items that you now hold, though if I told you them, you’d be compelled to complete the set requirements for you to keep the title of Lord Slytherin.” She passed him another piece of paper and pulled another set towards her.

“Now onto named inheritance. As you know you were named the Black family heir. This includes the house and House Elf as you no doubt know, but it also includes various artifacts inside the family vault and around 9 million Galleons. This amount will grow if you continue to leave it be and not touch it. Interest is a powerful multiplier.

“Now this next bit should have been told to you, but the previous, true, Minister of Magic saw it unfit to tell you last summer.” She paused and waited for the looks; sure enough both Miss Granger and Harry gave her sharp looks. “You were named the Heir to the Dumbledore fortune.” She said simply and watched the sharp looks give way to astonished looks.

She smiled and passed Harry a hand written letter. Harry read it silently and tears fell down his cheek. The girls read the letter over her shoulder and Miss Granger also shed a few tears. When Harry made to hand the letter back to her; she motioned for him to keep it.

“This means that you also collect a wide array of artifacts collected by the family and by Professor Dumbledore himself; as well as 17 hundred- thousand Galleons.” She slid a fourth piece of paper to him. She gave them a few minutes to digest the information she was bombarding them with while she pulled the next set of papers to her and took a drink of water, refilling everyone’s glasses.

“The last little bit, is blood inheritance; and this may be a whole lot of info for you, Harry, but getting this info now will give you a year to come to terms with and be better prepared for our next meeting, when I’ll confer your rights to you.” She told him and waited for his acknowledgement.

“Well the most obvious is the Potter Clan. This includes various artifacts in the Potter vault and a net worth of around 75.5 Trillion Galleons. However I decided to poke a little farther back; as I was curious. I first traced your paternal grandfather; or your father’s dad. I traced the Potter line all the way back to Godric Gryffindor himself. Now there are about five other families that claim the same noble ancestor, so I checked the purity of the line; or how often Muggles or other pure Hogwarts founders came into the picture, and then I checked theirs, the other families, and found that you have the most pure line until you grandmother.

“This also makes you the Heir of Gryffindor. This includes, but is not limited to: various artifacts and about 7.9 quadrillion Galleons. Next I traced your paternal grandmother’s line. She was like Miss Weasley the first girl in a couple generations. I looked further back and found out that that family line comes directly, and purely from the line of Helga Hufflepuff. Making you the Heir of Hufflepuff. This comes with like everything else money and artifacts. The money comes to about 9.7 quadrillion Galleons.” Morgan handed him three sheets of paper detailing what she just said. Harry was feeling overwhelmed, he was what he thought was the richest man in the Wizarding World! But Morgan still had more.

“At this point I was just curious. So I looked up your parents’ school records and OWLs and NEWTs. This is when I discovered that James was a Marauder. I was also curious to your mother, so I started tracing her line. And this discovery will be very shocking. I traced her line all the way to Helena Ravenclaw. Apparently she found someone close to her standards. I believe that this is the real reason for the Baron to take her life then his.” She handed him a final piece of paper. “The responsibilities of these titles and everything else can be delayed until your return from Hogwarts.” She finished before heading back to her office and letting Harry digest the news in the conference room.

Harry’s thoughts were going around in circles; he couldn’t believe this; he was rich! With all this money, he wouldn’t have to work a day in his life and he’d still be able to support a wife and a whole pack of kids. He was thankful that she didn’t give him all the information; it surely would have been total overload if she had. He looked to the girls and saw similar looks. Hermione may have been expecting some of this, but even she was shocked by just what Harry now claimed.

Harry was tempted to skip Hogwarts and find out everything, but the rational side of his brain told him that it wouldn’t be wise. He stacked the papers Morgan handed to him and folded them up neatly before shrinking them to fit inside his jeans pockets. He stood up and the girls followed him with Ginny’s hand inside of his own. They walked out past Morgan’s office and into the Lobby, where Morgan was hanging some artwork by Muggle Artists. She looked up at them and gave them a small smile.

“Thank you for coming today Mr. Potter.” She said formally. “Should have any questions about anything regarding your inheritance or its current responsibilities; I hope you’ll contact me.” She told him shaking his hand before moving to Ginny and Hermione and shaking their hands as well.

“I do have a question. It's about ‘protection,’ I wanted to know if I needed to do anything?” He asked.

“Not for Miss Lovegood. Your friendship was what really took her under your wing. However; it would be wise to let it be known officially that she’s under Potter or whatever title you want’s protection; so its out there and you’ll be set for when/if you need to fulfill that oath.” She told him and he nodded relieved; he could continue on as normal. “If you wish to do more, like write McGonagall and ask as Lord Whomever if she could stay in the Gryffindor Dorms instead of Ravenclaw that could be helpful. But a warning; other girls will seek you out for protection. Some men might also ask for this. When they do, and it will be when not if, trust your judgment and ask them questions about why they want you, and what they need protection from.” She told him and he nodded before the three of them left the building.

The rest of Harry’s summer continued on as normal. Charlie decided to stay with Bill and Fleur, they got rid of the ghoul in Ron’s room and Ron moved back up there and Harry took Percy’s room, as the newly returned family member continued to stay with George. Ginny, Hermione and Luna stayed in Ginny’s room; though Ginny mainly slept in Harry’s arms in Percy’s old room. The rest of the family slowly figured out where Ginny slept; starting with the girls then Mr. Weasley figured it out. Eventually, after Ginny's 17th birthday they came right out with it and Ginny didn’t sneak to the room.

Harry kept his titles to himself, only telling Ron. Ron seemed shocked, but he didn’t seem jealous, having finally learned that Harry didn’t want all of the attention he got. The friendship between Ron and Hermione was awkward at first after their failed relationship attempt, but that quickly went away. George had decided to reopen the store and asked Ron for his help, which Ron readily accepted.

Two days after Ginny’s birthday their Hogwarts letters came. All three of them had advanced to their final year; though they were advised to attend a weekend remedial course to catch them up on what they missed the year before. Everyone was not surprised, but they were pleased, when Hermione was made Head Girl. They were also unsurprised to find out that Harry was still Quidditch Captain. Harry was happy, as he’d already had plans on what to do with the team this year.

What did surprise them was another Badge that came in Harry’s Letter: The Head Boy Badge. Harry originally thought that there had been a mistake and started to look through his envelope finding the usual school book list and the normal congratulation letter for making Captain. There were also two other sheets of paper: a Congratulations for making head boy, that also included a list of his responsibilities and the second was a hand written letter from McGonagall.

                _Dear Harry,_

_I’m sure you’re shocked after finding out that you’ve made Head Boy. I wanted to tell you that it was an easy decision on my part to give this task to you. And not because of who you are, but what you are._

_Harry, when going about figuring out who do give this task to, I looked at all the prefects who were returning. None of them stood out. So then I looked to all seventh year boys. Again you were the only one to stand out. The other reason is that you get along with Hermione and can help curb her unnecessary habits, like how much studying she does and what she forces you to do. Likewise, she gets along with you. She’s not daunted by your fame, and can keep you on task._

_That and she can take over what you give up for being Quidditch Captain, and I do hope Gryffindor wins this year, I have missed the trophy._

_Harry, you deserve this; not because you’re the ‘Chosen One’, or the ‘Man Who Conquered’ but because Harry is a good man and an inspiration._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Harry was stunned, but happy.

Soon they were one the Hogwarts Express for another year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to not show everything from Harry’s final year at Hogwarts, I wanted to show more about how Harry comes to terms with his new life, life after the war. This chapter will skip around a bit so look for the month in italics to tell you when during the year your reading about.

  
After the War- Harem

4

_September_

Harry had never felt more normal than, well as normal as one could be, being both Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, the previous seven years. But he still felt like he wasn’t carrying the Wizarding World’s hopes on his shoulders, and it was a nice feeling.

Harry attended his classes, and received relatively high marks, though Hermione also helped him considerably with what he didn’t understand. His evenings were spent doing homework and Head Boy duties, while also planning that week’s practice and team work out. His weekends were spent with more Homework, the Team practice and work out, and Head Boy duties.

His nights were spent in the Head’s dorm. He still slept with Ginny in his arms, and as Hermione decided to stay in the Gryffindor Dorms like normal, her room was given to Luna. Luna was much happier now that no one bothered her for fear of Harry’s wrath, and Harry was happy that his friend was happy.

_October_

Harry was getting nervous; he’s first game of the season was coming up and as always it was against Slytherin. He started drilling his team trying to prepare for any possibility. Eventually, Ginny had to step in and calm him down with just a simple word and her hand on his arm.

Halloween was filled with the feast in the Great Hall, followed by a party in Gryffindor Tower. This party was not just limited to Gryffindor students; there were students from every house, except Slytherin, of course. Harry had given Ginny the secret entrance to the cellar of Honeyduke’s. She headed to the Hog’s Head inn and bought a few bottles of Firewhiskey and some other forms of alcohol. She brought them back to the Common Room and Harry grabbed food, mainly sweets, from the Kitchen’s and the party began.

Harry and the others partied hard and got just slightly past tipsy. Everyone finally passed out in the Common Room, with a few in the dorms, around three in the morning. Harry was extremely glad that the next day was a weekend and that there were no classes. That night started a set of dreams to appear when Harry was asleep. Dreams of a wet kind. He dreamt of shagging women. At first Harry thought it was Ginny, but then he noticed that not all of them had her red hair. There were a few blondes and brunettes in the mix.

Harry tried his best to ignore these dreams. It didn’t always work, but he tried.

_December_

The dreams were getting worse. Harry didn’t know what to do, but as long as it didn’t affect his everyday life, he could live with it. Harry, Hermione and Ginny returned to the Burrow and Luna decided to stay at the castle.

Harry hoped that being back at the Burrow would help get rid of the dreams, but it didn’t. If anything; the dreams worsened again. The one good thing about being home: was that when he had the dreams, he’d wake up aroused and since there were no classes the next day; Ginny didn’t get mad at him when he woke her up and shagged her brains out.

Harry had a very good Christmas with the Weasley’s, including Charlie; who had resigned from the Dragon Preserve to be near his family. He did scouting jobs for Dementors, as he had one of the strongest Patronuses aside from the Hogwarts Professors and Harry.

Surprises to the family came on New Year’s. Charlie brought to the Burrow his new/old girlfriend: Morgan and her daughter. Ron also had a girlfriend: Lavender. Apparently he’d started visiting her in St. Mungo’s so she’d have some friendly faces, as all her friend were back at school. The changes that both Ron and Lavender went through showed them that they could work as a couple.

Ron seemed weary of Hermione’s reaction to the news, he probably expected more yellow canaries to attack him, but Hermione took the news with good grace, going as far as congratulating them. Everyone shared a kiss with their wife/husband/boyfriend/girlfriend when the clock struck midnight, before headed to bed.

_February_

Valentine’s Day; a crappy day for the single people, and okay for those in rocky relationships, or just a normal day. Normal, that’s what Ginny wanted that day to be; no chocolates, no flowers, no gifts. And Harry was quite content with that, though he got looks from the other females. But Harry Didn’t care, as long as Ginny was happy, he was happy. They spent the day hidden away in the Heads’ Room. The one normal Valentine’s Day item that usually happened between adult couples, sex, did happen this Valentine’s Day.

_April_

Easter Holidays were spent in the Castle, studying with the rest of the fifth through seventh years as they all prepared for their exams. Mrs. Weasley sent the usual Easter Eggs to them and some extra for their study group that had formed.

The group met in an empty classroom, so they could talk without the librarian hounding them for their noise level. This group included students from every House; including Slytherins.

Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, and Tracey Davis; were the three Slytherins in the group. Daphne was a NEWT student with Harry, and Astoria, her little sister, was an OWL student. Tracey was Daphne’s best friend. The two families of the girls’ were neutral during the war, and even given that: Tracey and Daphne felt they had to help heal the wounded; of any side. Because of this they were invited by Neville to join the group; which they did hesitantly. But once Harry knew what they did, they were welcomed. Astoria followed her big sister and was also welcomed by the other OWL students in the group.

One day about a week after the Holiday’s Tracey and Daphne approached Harry one day as he left the Great Hall with Ginny.

“Harry can we speak to you and Ginny in private?” They asked politely. He nodded and they found the closest empty classroom. They entered and Harry sealed the room.

“Harry we need help.” Daphne started.

“With what?” Harry asked.

“Our parents’ were displeased with our actions during the Battle here. They accepted that we did the humane thing without truly compromising the families’ declared neutrality. But our House-mates are another matter. When word reached them about our deeds, some felt it wasn’t proper for a member of Slytherin’s noble house. They started to shun us, and when word reached those outside the school, they started sending in threats of getting a marriage contract with us then abusing us, saying that no one would believe us. Or they threatened other violent and nasty things.” Tracey answered, looking down to hide her teary eyes.

Harry felt bad for the girls but didn’t know how he could help them.

“And how can I help you?” He asked.

“Harry, you are heir to one of the greatest Houses and Clans in the Wizarding World. You are also the ‘Man-Who-Conquered’ and anyone who messes with you and those you protect think twice. Take us under your protection. It’ll stop the threats from coming, and then, after the school year is over, take our virginity so we’re declared unfit for marriage contracts our parents’ create.” Daphne pleaded.

Harry exchanged a look with Ginny, wondering how she felt about their requests. They knew that they needed to talk.

“Excuse us for a few minutes.” He told them before moving to the other side of the room and erecting a very powerful privacy shield to talk to his lover in. “What are you thinking?” He asked her.

“Harry, they obviously think highly of you to even ask this. And I think that the first part will be enough if their parents believe in free choice. But if their like most pureblood and halfblood families, then it’s not; hence their second requests. And the pureblood witch in me knows that this request used to be common when women were starting to choose their paths and that virginity was often a way to pay for such protections. But your lover doesn’t know if she wants to share you.” She told him.

“So do I negotiate or deny them?” HE asked.

“Harry, this is probably not the last time you’ll get this kind of request. I say accept all their terms, and quantify when the second request can be fulfilled; like say it’ll happen when you accept the titles, or when you have your own home.” She advised and he nodded before undoing the shield and heading back over to the girls.

“I have a few questions I feel I must ask you.” He started and they nodded. “Question 1: What happens when/if I accept this and take you under my protection?” He started.

“We say and oath that states the terms of the protection and seal it with magic. Then we spread word about this then we stay close to you.” Daphne answered.

“How close?”

“As close as we can. We wouldn’t put it past the Death Eaters’ kids that returned to take retribution on us and enact some of their parents’ threats.” Tracey answered. Harry nodded.

“In the oath, can I add specific items; like when we consummate the second request?”

“Yes.” Was the simple answer.

“Last question: How binding is this, compared to what I did with Luna?”

“Just as binding, in separate ways. You promised to take care of Luna, therefore that is the terms of the protection and either of you can break this, if you feel it is unneeded, such is the bond of friendship between the two of you. With us the bond is just as permanent and even easier to break, should we find someone we love and want to marry or the threats stop and not action is taken to fulfill the threats.” Tracey answered.

“Very well. I’ll do it.” Harry answered and both girls sighed with relief before hugging Harry and Ginny tightly. Harry thought about how to say this oath and not screw it up. He summoned a piece of parchment and quill and ink and started to right down the oath. He had both girls check it, when they nodded Harry spoke.

“I Harry James Potter, Heir to the Potter Family; hereby take Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis under my protection. I shall protect them from threats they received after their good actions during the Final Battle and immediately after, and from unwanted marriage contracts. This second part shall be done by taking their virginity after I finish my final year at Hogwarts and live somewhere other than The Burrow. This I swear so mote it be!” He cast waving his wand around all four of them then kissing Daphne and Tracey’s cheeks.

They then found a place nearby where they could sleep without going back to the Slytherin Dorms.

_May_

On the anniversary of the Final Battle, McGonagall held both a sunrise and sunset service for the fallen in both Wars against Riddle. Most of the school, minus a few Slytherins, attended one or both services. Harry had arranged with the Gringotts’ Goblins to send an arrangement of Flowers to every grave of everyone who passed on during the war, with three larger arrangements to be placed on the Memorials and Dumbledore’s Tomb on the grounds. That day was a somber day, where most classes were not true classes, but rather times to share stories of those who passed. McGonagall, who was had decided to teach Transfiguration for the time being shared with the entire class stories of some of the pranks the Marauder’s pulled while still in school. She’d wink at Harry every so often. And that night told stories of how his father and finally wooed Lily in their final year to the study group.

She promised to tell him more, once he finished school, and Harry readily agreed.

_June_

June was the last month of school; that meant: nice weather, Quidditch finals, and Final Exams. Because of the nice weather, the study group, this had grown with more students, including Slytherins, outside on Weekend afternoons while still using a classroom after dinner during the week. Headmistress McGonagall gave the group of 20 her blessing including one point per person per session.

Quidditch final: between the two undefeated and tied Houses: Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Harry started to drill different plays into his team; even using non-Chasers for the plays, or finding ways to use the Bludgers and Beaters to their advantage. He’d even started using plays from Muggle Sports to confuse the other team. All of his effort paid off; they won with a score of 350 to 50 that culminated in a spectacular catch while Harry was riding his new Firebolt upside down.

Another party was held in the Common Room that night. They did bring alcohol, though only a few people actually got more than slightly tipsy this time and everyone slept in their own beds and not on the Common Room floor.

Harry’s wet dreams continued to come to him, and they came with greater frequency and a variety of girls, including Ginny; who was the main star it seemed. Harry actually started to look forward to the dreams as finals approached. HE used them as stress relief, and was glad for them; even if he was confused as to why he had them, when Ginny satisfied his every need.

And finally came Finals. For years 1 through 4 and 6; this meant standard end of the year exams; with theory/written in the mornings followed by practical’s in the afternoon. For years 5 and 7 it meant OWLs and NEWTs. These exams followed the same pattern, but you were graded by a set of examiners and not your professors. With the lower level test, results would go out during that final, relaxing, week of school. But for those OWLs and NEWTs; results would come sometime in the summer.

Thanks to the large study group; everyone seemed prepared for both parts of each exam, and the OWL students thought they did better because they worked with NEWT students.

_Leaving Feast_

The final day of school arrived, and they all spent it together, relieving memories; both good and bad, sharing plans for the future, debating pro Quidditch teams and playing Gobstones or Wizard’s Chess. Tracey and Daphne spent the day learning about everyone in the group a little more than was shared during the study sessions; everyone in the group accepted the two girls and didn’t even care that they were Slytherins. Luna spent the day with them instead of trying to find her missing things; as no one had taken her things this year. And while she still didn’t think it was meant to harm her in anyway; she did agree that it was pleasant not to worry about her things showing up in time. By the time for the Feast, most students had packed everything but what they needed either for the feast, or for the night and morning.

The Feast itself was exquisite; as normal. And the House Cup went to Gryffindor thanks to the study group and the Quidditch team. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were tied with Slytherin in last place.

The next day, everyone boarded the carriages that took them to the Station. Hagrid was there sending everyone off, giving bone-crushing hugs to a select few as they boarded the Express. When everyone and everything was inside the Train; it took off, rolling through the landscape on its way to London, and Home.

When they arrived, Harry quickly took Tracey and Daphne to 12 Grimwauld Place, where they had decided to stay, not really wanting to see their parents. He told them that he wanted to wait about a week, so he could relax and little before meeting with Morgan to have all his titles become Lord titles and not Heir titles and so he could see if he owned anymore property beside the Black house they were staying in now.

Then if he did own more properties, then he would take all of his girls, Hermione and Ron and look at all of them before decided where they all would live. Harry told Luna, Tracey and Daphne that if they wanted to live apart from him, they could; or they could live together. He also let it be known that Hermione was welcome to choose a house, as was Ron (Ron was still at the Burrow, even though George wasn’t). They all agreed to this and relaxed for a week. Kreacher bounced between both Gimmauld Place and The Burrow taking care of his Master and his charges.


	5. Chapter 5

After The War- Harem

5

Harry’s week of relaxation was just what he needed. He and Ginny slept in her room while Luna slept in George’s room, with George living in the flat above the store and Percy back in his own room. Hermione stayed with her parents at night and at the Burrow while her parents were at work in the day.

Harry spent his days during that week sleeping in and eating three helpings of whatever Mrs. Weasley put in front of them, then helping with the chores around the house with Ginny in the morning. After lunch with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Harry would head out and meet up with Tracey and Daphne, Luna usually came with him, and they spent time together learning about each other. The girls avoided their parents, only sending weekly messages and refusing to even see them, after they had sent the girls’ marriage contracts for their approval before being sent out. They sent the proposed contracts back with refusals on all of them. They were furious and spent the week away from their parents calming down and getting to know Harry better.

That Friday, Harry sent an owl to Morgan asking if he could meet with her for more details about his inheritance. Her reply came that night at dinner as she and Charlie joined them that night. She set their appointment for late morning on Monday, she then told him that she had a new office.

About a week after term started last September, a large group of Aurors raided Knockturn Alley. They then used every possible method of purifying that space; going as far as using Muggle methods. They did this for the next seven months using these methods. The end result was that every trace of Dark Magic in Knockturn Alley was gone and the small side street was re-incorporated into Diagon Alley, becoming corporate offices for Wizard Lawyers and other non-Ministry professionals. Morgan’s new office was in this building, as it was close to Gringotts. They agreed to discuss it further at the meeting then went back to eating their dinner. They whole family was there, including Andromeda and Teddy, and the meal was a lively one. Teddy was the main reason for the happiness at that dinner. The little boy who was just over 1 years old had bonded with George, and the two of them kept the rest of the family cracking up.

Monday came quickly and soon it was time for him to meet up with Morgan. He apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and greeted both Tom and Hannah. Tom had decided that since he was getting older that he’d take a more administrative role in the business, and left the day-to-day aspect to Hannah. He wandered through the Alley and looked at all the shops that had endured the war of had reopened after the final battle. George’s shop was still the most lively and Harry made a note to stop in and say hi and take a look at what was in there, and if he came up with new Wheezes. He turned into Knockturn Alley and found the right building and stepped into the office.

The office was well apportioned and wasn’t overbearing. You could see similar themes to the actual bank, to show that they were built by Goblins and the office was a department of the bank. The artwork on the wall was a mix of Wizard art, the depicted moving, and Muggle, the depicted staying still. Overall it seemed to be a nice mesh between the two different art types. Harry gave his name to the Goblin at the front desk, and was called back within a few minutes.

“Harry!” Morgan exclaimed, forgoing his extended hand and hugging him. He returned the hug, as he was comfortable with that. “What can I do for you today?” She asked as they sat themselves around her desk in her office.

“I wanted to start learning more about the specifics of my inheritances; specifically the properties that may or may not have been included. And I think I need to learn about what I’ll be responsible for politically.” He told her. She smiled and nodded before moving to a filing cabinet behind and pulling a large file out. She set the files on her desk before speaking.

“I’m glad you’re doing this now. I started researching your responsibilities and any other aspect of assuming your Lordship for your titles.” She told him and waited for his nod before continuing. “The first thing I think you should know is what will happen when I confer the title out of trust and to you. My research says that your signet ring, a ring with a precious jewel encrusted with your house crest, when it appears you’ll feel an increase of your powers. This is because of wards placed around your magic when younger to avoid major instances of magical explosion. The ring will remove the restraints, or some of them. I believe that they’ll only remove a portion of your wards due to the number of titles you’ve inherited.” She told him and he nodded that he understood, if only partially.

Harry knew of the wards around Hogwarts and other Magical Buildings, as well as the wards placed around his aunt and uncle’s house when he stayed with them; so it stood to reason that wards could be erected to protect people from the magic of youth. After all Harry himself knew what could happen: setting a snake free at the zoo or turning a teacher’s hair/wig an unnatural color. And if those things, and more, happened still with the wards around him, Harry could speculate the nature of his powers and the type of wards. Morgan saw this and continued.

“Hence why after finding out this information, I devised a plan to slowly name you Lord to all your titles over the course of the summer. As the named Heir to all you still have access to everything you own. Another reason is of a slightly personal nature. I hope you’ll bear with me on this.” She said and again waited for his nod.

“My research also suggests that when a full title is conveyed to you that your libido will increase.” sHe paused, was a very light pink in the cheeks as she blushed.

“What?” Harry asked, not quite understanding.

“Your sex drive will increase. You will crave it more and you’ll have a shorter refraction time, or time between orgasm and the next erection.” She said, the blush deepening. She didn’t quite meet his eyes as she continued. “I researched this extensively to be able to explain it to you. I discovered men who were granted a title experience more desire for a women or woman. And I found that the more titles one receives the more ‘horny’ they get. I thought that by going slowly you could adjust to this aspect.” She finally met his eyes, and hers held an apology. “Furthermore, I found that some men experienced dreams of an erotic variety, during their ‘heir ship’ or time they spent as an heir to the time of their Lordship.” She finished.

Harry sighed. He now knew why he had those dreams this past year, and in fact still had them. IT explained why they were different girls besides Ginny who did keep him satisfied in that area. Harry knew that he’d have to tell this to Ginny when he got home, but he put that from his mind for the time being and focused on what he came here for.

“Now onto more business. I thought we’d start out with an easy title: Lord Potter. With this title I don’t expect your libido to increase much, because this is a blood inheritance, but just in case I suggest waiting about a week or two before the next title. This will also give you time to see about whatever business you want to handle about the Potter responsibilities and properties and other assets.” She told him her plan for the day, and he nodded, glad to have his mind taken off of the libido portion of their conversation.

“Good, now other than the previous amount of Galleons in your account, your parents’ house in Godric’s Hollow and the artifacts inside the vault the Potter House also owns a few more items. There is the family manor, located about ten miles south of Godric’s Hollow; this house also includes 3 House Elves, who are currently working on loan at Hogwarts. They also own a few empty storefronts; including Zunko’s in Hogsmeade, one other Townhouse in London and another vacation home in Majorca. They also own a storefront in Diagon Alley; this is a roaring business that I know you’re familiar with: 93 Diagon Alley, otherwise known as: Weasley Wizard Wheezes.” She told him with a smile. Harry grinned at the fact that he owned the building the Weasley’s business was.

“In addition to these there is also a few items from the Muggle World. The Potters own a few shares in local businesses as silent investors, and a few shares in the Stock Market on a global scale. All of these assets are extremely profitable, and the garnered money is held in a Muggle bank account.” She told him and let everything digest.

“I know another reason for doing this slowly.” Harry told her, and she raised her eyebrow. “So you don’t overwhelm me with so much information.” He finished and she laughed and smiled.

“There is that.” She agreed. “Now this is all physical assets. You’ve also inherited a single seat on the Wizengamot. It is your responsibility once I give you your title to either fill this seat yourself of to find someone else to sit there as your lieutenant. As of this moment a ministry official is in this seat. As Lord Potter, you can either: take the seat yourself, let the official stay there or find a new one.” She told him and Harry nodded and thought about this.

He knew that he could sit in his seat right now, but it didn’t feel right. He wanted to be a little wiser before taking up such a mantle. So he decided to look into the person sitting in his seat and then decide between letting them stay or find someone new.” He nodded and she seemed to understand. She then fished a piece of parchment form the bottom of the folder and handed it to him.

“This is what I’ll say to give you your title and the ring should appear in the palm of your hand or on the paper. Read it over and if you approve, then I shall sign it with you before reading it out loud.” She told him and handed him the parchment. He read through the statement then nodded that he accepted it, and she pulled out a quill and signed it before handing it to him to do the same. When the parchment was signed she stood and motioned for him to do the same. When they were both standing she started to recite from memory the statement on the parchment.

“I Morgan Hadley, Head of the Gringotts’ Office of Inheritance, and keeper of the Wills and Testaments to the House of Potter; do hereby confer the title of ‘Lord Potter’ to Harry James Potter, by right of Paternal Blood. So I declare it, so mote it be!” she declared and Harry felt a rush of warmth throughout his body that reminded him of the way he reacted to his wand the first time he held it. When the warmth faded Harry did in fact feel a tad bit more powerful and confident then he had just minutes previous.

“When he looked down at the parchment, the Gringotts’ seal and the Potter Family crest had been added to the bottom of the parchment and inside the ‘P’ in Potter, Harry found a simple Red Diamond with the Potter crest in Gold attached to the gem. But it didn’t have a band, and Harry looked to Morgan.

“My understanding is that the crest and the gem will create a perfect fit for the band and you just need to hold it over your finger and the band will form to your finger. However, you will have seven signet rings by the time this is done, so I asked one of my Goblin friends to create something for you.” She told him and pulled out a silver object that looked almost like a hand web.

“This is made with Goblin metal and magic. It’ll absorb the crest on the ring and you can store the gem itself inside a mokeskin pouch until you find a use for it. This large silver bad wraps around your wrist.” She told him as she wrapped the silver band around his left wrist. The metal glowed as it adjusted comfortably to his wrist. Small mail links went to his fingers across the palm of his hand. The center was another piece of silver. This one seemed to become a part of his skin as it molded itself to his skin Harry could see the lines of his palm on the silver; the mail links did the same. Harry could tell that this was powerful Goblin Magic. He flexed his hand and didn’t feel anything move on his palm, nor did it move the band on his wrist.

Morgan seemed quite happy with the piece of work, smiling before telling him what to do next.

“Now you take the gem and crest and cradle it crest down in the center of the silver patch on your palm.” Harry did as told and watched the silver patch flash red before feeling a tingling sensation flew down his palm to the silver band on his wrist. When he looked down and enamel seal in Reds, gold’s and Whites appeared on the silver band in the shape of the Potter Crest. Harry stared at the intricate seal on his wrist before showing it to Morgan who beamed. Harry slid the gem into the Mokeskin pouch around his neck.

“I do love the way Goblins work.” She told him. “Now if you want I can escort you to the Potter vault which has Portkeys to each living property. Over the course of the next few days you may visit them and remove any stasis spells placed upon them. The spells can wither be identified with a spell or there is a list inside the vault with the Portkeys.” She told him. Harry nodded and stood up, throwing on his cloak as they left the office and headed to the white marble building.

The ride was not to the vault Harry had been using, and he was told that this was his school fund vault set up by his parents before they went into hiding after he was born. This vault was almost as deep and the Lestranges’ vault. Harry and Morgan got out of the cart and Morgan used a key to unlock the door. When the door opened with a screen of green smoke she handed the key to him and he placed it with the gem inside the Mokeskin bag.

The vault was huge and held tall glittering piles of bronze Knuts, silver Sickles and gold Galleons. Also in the vault were several filling cabinets and various trunks and chests. Harry thought it would take forever to go through and itemize everything. But Morgan headed to the back of the vault and pulled out an envelope from a desk in the back.

“After you left my office I arranged for the Goblins to do a complete inventory on the non-monetary items inside the vaults. This envelope is their results and what the items are valued at.” She handed it to him and took a second envelope. “This is the list of properties, spells and wards placed around them and smaller envelopes with their keys and Portkeys. The keys are the Portkeys and once you use them once they go back to being normal keys.” She handed that envelope to him then stepped outside to wait for Harry to finish.

Harry walked around and found one of the chests had his mother’s name on it. He tried to open it, but was unable to do so. He called Morgan back in and asked her about it.

“Odds Bobs, thanks for reminding me. The locks on the trunks and chests will open to the signet ring, however the web on your left arm acts as the seal just as the signet ring will. In order to open it, the crest must be waved in front of the lock of the chest. To do that you touch your finger to the crest on the silver band, then drag it to the veins on the inside of your wrists and then up to the silvery patch on your palm. The crest will appear there and can be used in place of the signet ring. Try it.” She told him, and watched as he followed her directions and opened the chest and nodded before following her back out of the vault.

They headed back to the surface and back to her office.

“Thanks for putting up with the length today Lord Potter.” She addressed him. “I would like for you to take a week at least to adjust to this before we handle the other titles. If a week is sufficient just come on by next Tuesday at the same time as today and we’ll continue.” She told him before seeing him out of the office.

Harry was overwhelmed and apparated back to Grimmauld Place where Ginny, Luna, Daphne and Tracey were waiting for him. He told all four of them and Ron and Hermione when they joined them an hour later what he’d learned that day. They made plans to visit the three livable houses that Harry had inherited, and to wait and see if he got anymore from his other 6 titles.

They did that and found that Ron would like the London Townhouse, as it was near the Leaky Cauldron, though he did agree to wait until Fall, when Harry would have all of the properties given to him.

In the same manner, Harry found that he quite liked the feel of the Manor. It was huge, larger then Malfoy Manor, but it had a homey feel to it. Ginny liked the expansive grounds where she could fly whenever she wanted to. Luna just wanted to be near friends and for the moment Tracey and Daphne were comfortable in London. They all decided to wait and see what else came with Harry’s titles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up the reasoning behind Harry taking multiple wives, and someone explaining this to him. Susan also enters the Fold. Harry prepares to bed Daphne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting earlier, but I got caught up with mid-terms. Here's the next chapter. This one is pretty clean, just mentions of sex.

After The War- Harem

6

True to Morgan’s warning, Harry did experience a slight increase in his libido. And though Ginny was still capable and willing to help him with this problem, he began to wonder if she would be able to keep up when he gained all 7 of his titles.

Perhaps because of this thought process, or the increase in his libido; Ginny’s stardom in his wet dreams waned and instead it was Tracey and Daphne who picked up the main player in his dreams. He had now started to really desire the two Slytherins under his protection.

A week after he gained the Potter Lordship, he returned to Morgan’s office. She nodded to him and they sat and she pulled the file towards her, it was thinner than last week.

“Do you have any questions for me?” She asked before she started to delve into the contents of the folder.

“Only if you knew how much stronger my libido will be after today.” Harry said, with a grimace knowing that she probably couldn’t.

“I can tell you how the degree of libido is figured out.” She offered. And Harry knew that this information was going to be as good as it got, so he nodded for her to continue. “It is comprised of your original sex drive with your amount of power, which increases with each title, and the number of titles you gain. This is why your libido didn’t increase too much; because only one ward was removed, increasing your power only slightly and as it was in your blood; the title itself as magically been with you your entire life.” She paused and said: “That being said, you might experience more of both today as I’m continuing to grant you blood based titles today. Though as I am separating the titles you might get a larger increase in your libido.” She told him, Harry didn’t know what to do and posed the problem he had found.

“What happens when Ginny can no longer satisfy me in a sexual manner?” He seemed desperate.

“During the course of my research I found multiple references to ‘2nd wives’ and this originally led me to believe that the 1st one died or something; leading the Lord to take a second wife. However, a few pages later he refers to them together. I saw this with a few past lords; leading me to believe that they took multiple wives. And I also heard the term concubine mentioned as well; leading me to believe that a multi-titled or very powerful lord had multiple wives. This may be your best course of action.”

“What do you mean?” He was confused. And she saw this for she started to elaborate to him.

“One women would be Lady Potter, and it’s her job to produce an heir. Then you take a second wife who may keep her maiden name; someone who is the last of her line. And she’ll produce and heir for her line, and if the Lady falls to produce and heir the second wife takes on that duty. As far as multiple titles go; you marry one as Potter, one as Black, and so on and so forth. Because they also liked to keep the titles separate and not have one heir inheriting every title. The multiple wives helped the Lord ensure he had an able heir and dealt with whatever libido level he had. You don’t have to do this now; in fact you have five years before you need to be married for the Potter Lordship and the title I give you today. So just relax and talk to Ginny about it.” She advised him and he nodded; he’d talk to Ginny about the idea and confirm that it was done in the past with Hermione.

“Now we move on to the titles. I’m going to give you the Gryffindor title today. I expect that your libido might increase more than last time. Just letting you know.” She told him and she waited for him to acknowledge her statement.

“Thanks for the warning.” He told her with a smile. She smiled back before turning her eyes to the paper she’d pulled out from the folder.

“As Heir and Lord to Gryffindor; you know about the artifacts inside the vault and the amount of money. There are no other physical items in this inheritance. But you do inherit ownership of one-fourth of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; to his end you also inherit a seat on the Board of School Governors. Add to that another seat on the Wizengamot; this seat has been treated like the Potter seat.” She told him.

“Is this all, I was expecting a little more.” Harry laughed and Morgan smiled.

“I was too actually. But that’s it. The only thing left is to read the oath that is pretty much the same as the last time, seal the signet in the hand web and look at the vault.” She smiled at him and Harry nodded. She passed him the written oath and they both signed it.

“I Morgan Hadley, Head of Gringotts’ Office of Inheritance and the Will and Testament Keeper of the House of Gryffindor, do hereby confer the title of Lord Gryffindor to Harry James Potter by right of Paternal blood. So I declare is So mote it be!” She said and Harry again felt the warmth spread to him, though this seemed to be hotter, like it was a small fire flowing through his veins. When it passed Harry could tell that while the Inheritance might not be much, the power more than made up for it. And he also knew that he was in serious libido trouble.

Harry found that in the center of the ‘P’ in “Potter” his signet ring had appeared. And just like the last time, it was just a precious stone, a Ruby this time, with the crest in it. Harry again placed the crest down on the silvery patch on his left palm and again felt the fiery heat pass through his hand and admired the beauty of the Rearing Gold Lion on a Red field that appeared next to the Potter crest. He put the gem inside the Mokeskin pouch with everything else.

They then headed to the Bank proper and headed down to the levels even lower than the Potter vault.

“These are ancient vaults. Four of them belong to the Founders of Hogwarts.” She told him softly, not needing to speak louder, so powerful was the echo. She again pulled a key and opened the door and let him in after the smoke dissipated. This room was filled huge stacks of Galleons and ancient artifacts. Morgan once again handed Harry a folder with the account details. They returned to the surface and Harry headed to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with the girls for lunch. He was almost there when he heard a familiar tear strained voice behind him.

“Leave me alone, you leeches!” Harry turned and found a teary eyed Susan Bones running away from a horde of reporters. Harry stepped forward and intercepted the horde of reporter, keeping Susan behind him.

“Leave her alone or face the wrath of the Potter-Gryffindor House.” He exclaimed in a soft and deadly voice. The horde paled collectively then turned and all apparated, leaving them alone. Harry knew he’d taken Susan under his protection, he’s increased power gave him increased sensitivity and he could sense the magic happening. He turned to his friend who was in tears and pulled her into a hug. She clung to him and started to cry into his chest. He just let her and when the tears stopped he led her to the Leaky and to his group. Luna automatically took charge of the distraught girls and got her a cup of tea.

When she calmed down she said that she’s been harassed by reporters since her Aunt was murdered. She avoided them at school and by fleeing to Hannah’s house for breaks, but she’d taken rooms here at the Leaky after Hannah’s parents died. Today was the anniversary of her death, and she was just a little more sensitive. She tried to get Harry to revoke the oath of protection, but Harry refused and said that Susan, like he once was, had no one, and that he’d be her person. Everyone at the table echoed the statement.

“Deal with you lodging bill here then we’ll get you set up someplace.” Harry told her, and she nodded before she and Luna did just that. Tracey and Daphne decided that they would be willing to share rooms and that Susan could take the other one. Harry summoned Kreacher and relayed the order; Kreacher promised it would be done by this evening.

For the remainder of the afternoon; including Dinner with the Weasley’s Susan stayed with them. Harry asked her, Tracey, Daphne and Hermione about the whole multiple wives and multiple titles dilemma and they all confirmed that it did in fact happen and that people just stopped gaining more than one title so it became redundant. But it was still acceptable in local and global Wizarding culture.

Now that he knew it was okay, he just needed to see if Ginny was alright sharing him. She pointed out that she’d have Harry Potter. The others would have Harry Whatever-Title. So she wouldn’t truly be sharing him. He laughed and started to ponder something over the next week.

He knew that he probably would move into Potter Manor, but he didn’t think his libido could stand waiting until all seven titles had been conferred onto him to consummate his relationship with the two former Slytherins. Harry examined his oath and found that he could live anywhere, for any length of time and meet the conditions he set upon the protection. He had Kreacher start to clean the Master Suite in Gimmauld Place and he started to pack his and Luna’s things. He had to talk and see if Ginny wanted to come with him.

She knew that he was giving her time to figure it out. And while she loved him for it; her mind was made up. She was going. Harry planned to tell the Weasley’s that he was leaving in a few days, once Kreacher gave the go ahead on the Master Suite. Luna had decided to bunk with Susan in the second room and all four women were happy with this arrangement.

Kreacher told him it was ready two nights before he would return to Morgan’s office. So Harry proposed that Ginny wait a few days until Mrs. Weasley adapted to not having Harry around. They’d still see each other in the afternoon, but this would help Mrs. Weasley. Ginny didn’t really want to be away from Harry, but she knew it was needed. So she agreed. The next night he announced the news that he was living to the family.

Mrs. Weasley took it with good grace; she knew more then she had let on about Harry’s situation and she applauded him for his heart. The rest of the family helped him pack after dinner while she made a special farewell dessert.

The family had Harry’s remaining things packed in a jiffy. Harry sent them to his temporary home, than headed down for dessert. It was a lively fare and Harry was glad that they accepted his decision to move out. When the dishes were done, Harry decided to head to Gimmauld Place and get settled in before he turned in for the night.

Ginny walked him outside, then spent a good ten minutes kissing him goodbye. Telling him with her lips that she would miss him, he didn’t need to be told, as he too would miss her. When they finally broke for air he walked backwards until he hit the edge of the wards and he only turned away from her to apparate. HE arrived on his stoop and walked into the house. The girls were in the kitchen eating the meal Kreacher cooked for them and even though he’d already eaten, Harry decided to just sit with them. Kreacher brought him a Butterbeer and Harry just sat and listened.

When they were finished they moved to the Sitting Room. Susan was off in the corner, silent as she remembered, a book sat untouched in her lap. Luna was reading financial documents for _The Quibbler_ , she was thinking of reopening the publication. Tracey was looking over a study sheet for her entrance test to become a Healer. They would still have to wait until they got their NEWT results, but she wanted to be prepared. Daphne started doing the same thing; they both wanted to use their healing talent. But instead she ended up staring at Harry.

Harry was no longer the Boy-Who-Lived. The Boy Harry was skinny, with a little baby fat. Boy Harry was quiet, soft spoken, if he spoke at all, and seemed to fear being told he wasn’t good enough. Daphne had heard rumors about where he lived during the summer months; with his aunt, uncle and cousin. And she’d also heard rumors about how poorly they treated him. The Boy Harry, as he grew older seemed to understand that he had the hopes of the Wizarding World on his shoulders. He did indeed rise to the occasion, and shed the walls he built around himself. He became The-Man-Who-Conquered.

This Harry, was lean, the months of camping, searching for the way to defeat the Dark Lord, stripped him of what little body fat he had. This allowed the muscles he had gained during Quidditch and being on the run to shine through; giving him that sexy look. His wild hair gave him a rugged look, while his glasses gave him the stereotypical smart look. But they also magnified his green eyes, the verident pools that gave him a soft, kind look.

All in all the look of him was enough to fuel any girls wet dreams; and she herself admitted to having some staring the man who took her under his protection. But what really drew her in, was not his handsomely sexy looks, but the humble attitude and the giant heart that was hidden inside the man. Harry took his friendships seriously; hence why Susan was there, and why Luna was there. If Harry promised to do something; he didn’t try to get out of it later, like some boys/men that she knew; he went and did what he promised to do, at least as far as he was able to do so.

She knew he didn’t want to betray Ginny by agreeing to bed her and Tracey, but yet, when Ginny gave him permission and he made the oath; he wanted to make sure that they would be set up. Gimmauld Place was a little dark and mysterious, but it was safe and protected and that was all they needed. Daphne also knew that he wasn’t going to sleep and leave, like a one-night stand; Harry couldn’t do that. He would take care of them, always. Daphne knew that she was falling in love with her protector, but she didn’t care.

She stood from her place besides Tracey, pouring over their notes, and made her way over to the sofa he was in. She sat down next to him and just curled into his side. She smiled when she felt his arm going around her waist and his hand on her hip bone. She tucked her head into his neck and felt his pulse. Harry smiled, and felt happy. He’d take it slow, consummating the last bit of protection the girls had asked for. HE would take care of them after, and hopefully they’d continue to visit his bed.

Daphne stayed in his arms for the remainder of the evening, even after the other girls went to bed. Susan was first, the day had drained her. Everyone wished her goodnight as she headed to her and Luna’s room. Tracey was next, and she smirked when she noticed where her roommate was. She kissed Harry’s cheek before heading to her own bed.

It was about 30 minutes later when Luna headed to bed, after finishing the report the held. She too kissed Harry’s cheek before seeking her bed. When it was just the two of them, Harry maneuvered the two of them were laying down on the couch. Daphne was still curled into his side; they talked for few hours before falling asleep on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry officially adds someone to his group!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THis chapter is kind of long, but is rated Explicit. Be warned.

After The War-Harem

7

Harry woke up spread out on the couch in the Sitting Room with a warm weight on top of him. Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Daphne and pulled her up to where her head was under his chin. Harry was content to stay there until she woke up. He checked his watch; it was not even 7 in the morning yet, so he had plenty of time.

She woke up about 30 minutes later and leaned up and smiled at Harry. She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. Harry easily deepened the kiss. The kiss deepened even more and as their tongues started to play with each other’s, Harry’s hands moved down Daphne’s back until they slid into the back pockets of the jeans she hadn’t changed out of the night before. Harry’s hands groped her ass as they continued to kiss. Daphne’s hands wound into his messy hair.

They continued to kiss, backing off to short pecks when they needed air, until they heard the rest of the house stir. Then the two of them headed into the bathroom and showered together. They both enjoyed the sight and feel of the other’s bare skin.

Harry was even more muscular then Daphne had expected. And he was a nice tan color. His semi-hard penis was beautiful; it was a shade lighter than the rest of his body and had a forest of dark pubic hair at its base, and Daphne couldn’t wait to taste it and feel it deep inside her. She hoped it would be tonight after Ginny returned home for the night.

Harry watched her curves. He liked curves, they were better than twigs. Her breasts were nice and perky, her darker nipples the color of a dark red rose. Her trimmed pubic hair was shaped like a triangle pointing to her clit and opening. After they had washed themselves, they stayed under the spray just holding each other close and sharing deep wet kisses.

They finally got out of the shower and entered Harry’s room. His clothes were already laid out for him to change into, as were Daphne’s clothes. She raised her eyebrows at this and Harry just smirked.

“Kreacher” he mouthed to her and she nodded and they got dressed. They all headed down to breakfast, but Harry told the rest of the house that he was taking Daphne out for a special breakfast. He took her to a small Muggle café and bought her breakfast as they sat together his arm around her waist and his hand on her hip, while she cuddled close to him. When they finished Harry still had about two hours before meeting Morgan so he took Daphne on a nice walk through Muggle London on their way back to Gimmauld Place. They reached the little park across the street from the house and sat on a bench and just sat together.

“Thank you for letting me take this slow.” He told her. She smiled and kissed him softly.

“Harry, your heart won’t let you just sleep with me, it has to woo me. And for that you’re nicer than any other male I’ve ever met. The fact that you quantified when you’d do this, shows that your heart was in the decision. I’m happy with whatever pace you want. Tracey will be too.” She told him and kissed him passionately. They broke when they ran out of air and they headed inside. Daphne headed to the Sitting Room to look over her notes with Tracey. Harry headed up to his room and changed into a button up shirt that he tucked into his jeans and a belt completed the look. He headed into the sitting room and kissed the other girls on the cheek and Daphne on the lips before leaving the house and apparating to Diagon Alley.

He walked through the Alley until the side alley that was Knockturn Alley. He headed to Morgan’s office building and was led to her office. She once again hugged him and they sat at the desk, ready once again to handle business.

“You have a choice today, Harry. I can either give you one or two titles today. I know you might want to get this over with and I’m quite sure that you can handle what is going on.” She told him and Harry thought about it. Getting both titles would speed up the process, but would result in what could be a huge increase in his power and libido. But Harry had both Ginny and Daphne, who were both ready to sleep with him. His decision was made.

“Let’s do two titles today Morgan.” He told her and she nodded before pulled four pieces of paper from his folder.

“Okay will start with the remaining paternal blood inheritance. As I told you before Hufflepuffs have artifacts and money in the Family vault, all this is yours. Also included is exactly what Gryffindor have: ¼ of Hogwarts and a Wizengamot seat and a seat on the board of Governors. These seats were treated the same and just need you to make a decision.” She told him before handing him the Hufflepuff oath. They both signed it and then stood so she could read it out loud.

“I Morgan Hadley, will keeper to the House of Hufflepuff, do hereby confer the title Lord Hufflepuff to Harry James Potter, by right of Paternal Blood. So I declare it; so mote it be!” Harry felt the warmth move through him once more and found that inside the ‘P’ of Potter a chocolate diamond rested with the Hufflepuff crest. He placed the diamond crest down on the silvery patch of his left palm and felt the peculiar feeling of vines and rocks running down his palm to the silver band around his wrist. The Hufflepuff crest appeared in beautiful tones and shades of gold, bronze and black. They smiled then sat back down as they moved on to the second title.

“No we’re moving to your maternal side. You know about your inheritance to the House of Ravenclaw. This house means that: you own ¼ of Hogwarts, 1 Wizengamot seat, 1 seat on the Board of Governors, and 1 seat on St. Mungo’s Board of Healing Directors. As before these seats have been placed in trust with someone stepping in until the Lord assigned someone.” She told him and passed him the second oath. They signed and stood up.

“I Morgan Hadley, Will Keeper to the House of Ravenclaw, do hereby confer the title of Lord Ravenclaw to Harry James Potter, by right of Maternal Blood. So I declare it; so mote it be!” Again warmth spread through Harry increasing his power and libido. When the warmth faded he looked and found his new signet on the ‘H’ of Harry. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she understood the question.

“The previous titles are inherited through paternal, Potter, blood. As this isn’t Potter blood, the signet appeared in a different spot. Expect that same results from here on out.” She told him and he nodded before placing the Sapphire with the Ravenclaw crest, crest down on the patch. The sensation reminded him of flying as the sensation traveled to his wrist. The crest was done in beautiful shades of blue, bronze and white. They then headed into the bank. Harry rode back down to the lowest level and into both the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw vaults. He put the keys and signets into the Mokeskin pouch around his neck. They made a side trip to his School Fund vault and Harry pulled out a couple Galleons. When they made it back to the Lobby, Morgan gave him one last hug then headed off back to her office. Harry had the Galleons turned into the equivalent Muggle money then headed to a pharmacy near the house. He bought a bunch of tea candles and a pack of condoms. He paid for his purchases and then discretely sent them to his room at the House.

He walked back to the house and was meet by a very excited red head as he entered the yard. Ginny had gotten there about two minutes before Harry had and she was about to enter the house when she saw Harry. She jumped into his arms, her arms around his neck and shoulder and her legs around his waist. Her lips sealed his mouth almost closed as she shoved her tongue into his mouth. Harry continued to kiss her as he walked up the stoop and up the flights of stairs until he made it to his bedroom.

Their kissing became less frantic and more romantic. Harry laid her down on the bed and covered her body with his. They finally broke and they rearranged themselves to where they were against the headboard with Ginny against Harry’s chest. She played with his fingers of his left hand while his right was across her stomach, pulling her to him.

“Hi babe.” He told her and she smiled, turning around and straddling him.

“Hi back.” She told him.

“How was last night?” He asked her.

“Lonely, I missed by man.” Was all she said before kissing him again.

Soon they found themselves laying on the bed without any clothes on and Harry ready to enter her slick channel for the first time in almost 48 hours. Harry pushed into her and she moaned. Harry set a fast pace that she meet throwing her hips up to meet him.

Harry might have had an increased libido, but he had yet to increase his control and therefore came just as Ginny slipped over the edge. She kept him on top of her by wrapping her legs around his waist. She started to kiss his neck, without leaving a mark on his skin. Harry know realized just how fast his refraction time was, as he was pushing deeper into her within five minutes. Ginny seemed shocked but pleased as he started moving again. The pace was faster this time and Ginny’s vagina milking Harry’s penis pulled him over the edge once again. This time he rolled them over to where she was on top and she started kiss her way down his body, taking his penis in her mouth and sucking him to the point where he was once again hard. She mounted him this time, and Harry just sat back and played with her breasts.

They once again came quickly and Ginny collapsed on his chest. She wanted to go again, but she didn’t think that she had a fourth orgasm in her today. She realized that Harry probably could go another five times that day, and that it would only get worse over the next few weeks.

She slid out of him and curled into the side as he silently and wandlessly moved the blankets from under them to over them. They napped for about 45 minutes before their rumbling stomachs woke them up. Yet they didn’t get out of bed immediately. Harry told her what he did that day and what titles were conferred onto him. He grabbed the Mokeskin pouch from the floor and showed her the four vault keys and the four signet crests. He then let her examine the hand web that was still on his left wrist. She marveled at the beauty of the crests on the silver band and laughed at the silver patch on his palm. He kissed her quickly. He was almost kissing her once more when there was a knock on the door.

“Harry, Ginny, I know that you’d both rather stay in there and shag each other until Ginny needs to head back to the Burrow, but I think there’s a piece of mail that you need to read, Harry.” Susan’s voice sounded through the door and Harry and Ginny redresses and headed downstairs. A letter was on the table in the kitchen; he read the return label and his eyebrow skyrocketed. He opened up the letter and read the letter a few times, his eyebrows inching higher every read through. Finally Ginny grew impatient.

“What is it Harry?” She asked.

“It’s a letter from Narcissa Malfoy. She’s asked that I annul her marriage to Lucious, because she thinks that because he is in Azkaban for life is a breach of the contract. She’s also asked me to let her take her maiden name of Black after the divorce or annulment. She’s assured me that the annulment is entirely within my rights as the Heir to the Black House. She’s saying that I can accept of decline and that she’s staying with Andromeda and Teddy. Apparently my Godson is a ball of energy.” He told the women as he summarized the letter. “What should I do?” HE asked their opinion.

“I’ve met Narcissa once, she was doing some shopping one Easter Break. She was very cordial to me and even smiled as we parted. Then I saw her with Malfoy, and she seemed colder, but still cordial. Then one time, during the year before the war totally broke out, I saw her with her husband and it was like she was a different woman. Cold as ice, nasty snide comments and a face that was like she smelled dead fish. I think you should free her from Lucious Malfoy.” Daphne told him and he nodded.

“I would also get a copy of the marriage contract and see what will happen if you declare a breach of contract.” Tracey advised them.

“Where would I find a copy?” Harry asked. Susan answered this time.

“She’ll have a copy, as will the Malfoy estate, and the Black estate, and the Ministry keeps a copy of every contract as well.” She told him and he nodded before thinking out loud.

“Her copy could be messed with, so that’ll be a last resort. I can’t get ahold of the Malfoy Estates’ copy and I think I have access to the Black, as the named heir. And I really don’t fancy going to the Ministry unless I have to.” He said.

“Harry, do you want to do it?” Luna asked.

“I’m not sure.” Harry answered her, wondering what she was thinking on.

“Then take tonight and think about it. In the morning if you decide to do it, visit Morgan, she’ll have the vault key, and can advise you on what to do. Then send a letter to Narcissa letting her know of your decision then spend the remainder of the week studying the contract and knowing everything that’ll happen should you declare it breached. Then once you gain you Lordship to the House of Black, then you can do whatever you’ve decided on. But let Narcissa know that you’re waiting until that point.” She proposed her idea to him.

“Luna, you’re brilliant. That’s genius!” Ginny exclaimed, hugging her best friend. Harry agreed so they all agreed on this plan and went about their afternoon. Harry and Ginny spent their afternoon together until early evening when she had to return to the Burrow, though she did kiss Harry for a stunning 10 minutes before apparating home. Harry spent the rest of his evening with his other girls, though he kept Daphne close to him. After dinner they returned to the Sitting Room, and Daphne once again curled up to Harry as she studied and he thought about Narcissa’s request.

As it grew later he started to pull Daphne closer to him until she was in his lap with her head in his shoulder. The others also started to trickle off to their beds too. They all kissed Harry’s cheek as they left and he saw Tracey give Daphne a wink.

When they were all alone, he turned Daphne to where she straddled him and started to kiss her, she kissed him back and deepened the kiss until they were making out on the couch in the Sitting Room. Soon Harry maneuvered them to where they were lying on the couch with him on top of Daphne as they kept kissing.

She moved her lips to his neck and started to kiss, nip, and lick the skin there, this time she left a mark.

“If I asked you to give me five minutes would you?” He asked her and she nodded so he pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. “Then please give me five minutes and meet me in the Master Bath.” He requested. She nodded and let him get up from the couch. His kissed her softly before dashing up the stairs.

He ran until he made it to the bathroom in his room. He started the water in the tub, adding sweet smelling bubbles. He took about a fourth of the tea candles out of the bag and lit them around the tub. Another fourth went into the bedroom and he lit those around the bed. He put the box of condoms in his nightstand and headed back into the bathroom to stop and check the water. It was perfect, so he put a freezing charm on the bath as he waited for the 5 minutes to pass. He then decided to grab some wine and two wineglasses, so he called Kreacher, and the dutiful House Elf took the order and returned momentarily with a nice bottle of a sweet wine and two wine glasses with a bucket of ice. Harry thanked the elf before putting the finished touches in both rooms.

Daphne for her part waited until she heard the bath running, and she smiled; he was going to seduce her tonight. She decided to play her part and headed to the room she shared with Tracey. Her best friend was asleep so she quietly went to her closet and pulled out a black teddy and matching short, silk robe. She changed quickly before moving out of the room and up the stairs until she came to Harry’s bedroom. Like she promised Harry she headed to the bathroom and felt his arms wrap around her waist and turn her around to face him.

“Do I get to peek under your robe, my dear?” He asked, whispering in her ear letting the air tease her.

“That depends, do I get to peek under clothes, Lord Harry.” She teased back letting her hands tangle into his hair.

“You got to see it this morning.” He replied as his hands started to move up and down her ribs, the silk felt wonderful to both of them.

“And you got to see me, so we’re even. So how about we strip together then we slip into the wonderful bath you’ve prepared for us.” She offered as she kissed him.

“Good. Idea. Love.” He told her in between kisses. Their hands went to their own clothes and Harry pulled off his shirt, revealing his chest; as Daphne undid her robe, revealing the lingerie. They kissed again as Harry pulled Daphne to him and Daphne let her hands roam his bare chest. They parted when they needed air and removed the next item of clothing. Daphne pulled the Teddy off as Harry dealt with his jeans, pulling them off leaving him in a pair of tight briefs that highlighted his growing erection.

They kissed again; Daphne’s hands rested on Harry’s ass, pulling their hips together. Harry’s hands found themselves on her breasts. He kneaded the flesh and pinched, and rolled her nipples, causing her to moan into their kiss. They broke apart when the needed air.

Harry then removed his briefs and Daphne pulled the black thong she was wearing down her legs. They smiled at each other than Harry slid into the bath tub, after removing the freezing charm, and leaned against the back of the tub, spreading his legs inviting Daphne in with him. She smiled before pulling her hair up into a bun before grabbing his hand and sinking into the tub to lean back against his chest in between his legs.

They relaxed in the tub, with Harry’s arms around her stomach and her head on his shoulder. He poured them both a glass of wine and they sipped the wine as they soaked in the tub. When the water started to lose the bubbles, Harry’s hands started to play with her breasts, causing Daphne to moan and arch her back, forcing her breasts further into his hands. Harry moved his lips to her neck and left his own mark on her. One of his hands started to move lower, teasing her folds. She grabbed his chin and kissed him when he slid two fingers into her. She kept kissing him and he used his fingers to make her cum. By that point the water was getting cold so he stood up before lifting her up too. He dried them off with a spell and carried her to the bedroom, undoing the freezing charms on the tea lights, as he laid her down on his bed.

She pulled the covers to the foot of the bed before settling herself near the headboard. Harry then crawled into the bed and covered her body with his. He kissed his way down her body, enjoying her moans until he reached her clit. He made her cum again with just his tongue before moving back up to her lips, kissing her off her high. When she calmed down she grabbed his throbbing, hard penis and brought it to her entrance.

“Protection.” He groaned out as he felt her juices coat his sensitive head.

“Anti-pregnancy potion. Since third year. No need for you to do anything.” She moaned and he kissed her as he slid into her depths until he felt her barrier. Then he stopped and she looked up at him, questioning him.

“I’ve heard it hurts the first time. Ginny broke it before sleeping with me, so I wouldn’t see her in pain.” He told her and her look morphed into a soft smile. She lifted her head up and kissed him softly.

“Yes it hurts the first time, but only the first time. The fact that my protector is breaking my barrier, is a very good thing, Love.” She told him, moving her hands down to his ass and pushing. He took the hint and just slammed into her the rest of the way, breaking her barrier. She screamed as she felt the pain, but it soon morphed into a moan of pleasure. Harry stayed where he was as a few tears leaked from her eyes at the pain. When the pain faded she nodded at him to start moving.

Harry’s thrusts started at a slow pace, gaining a little bit of speed with each withdrawal. Harry soon decided to try pulling out slowly then slamming back into her. This seemed to be the most pleasurable move. She raised her legs over his hips and locked around him. Her hands brought his head down to her and they kissed. They kept kissing, swallowing the other’s moans as they both neared their release. Harry moved one hand towards their joining and started to play with her clit until she came. Harry came during the height of her release and collapsed on her. He buried his head in her shoulder as they both came down and caught their breath. Harry went to move off of her, but she stopped him.

“Stay, this feels good. It feels safe.” She told him and he nodded before relaxing. They fell asleep until Daphne felt a new erection inside her tunnel. Her moan woke Harry up and she smiled at him and kissed him again as he started to move. She proved to him that it only hurt that first time as they made love often that night. They were still going at it when the sun started to rise. And they were still awake and connected when they heard the rest of the house start moving. Harry used his forearms to hold his weight up and laced his fingers through his newest lover’s dark hair as they kissed. Her hands were on his ass pushing him deeper into him.

When they climaxed Harry finally rolled off of her and pulled her into his side. “That was amazing!” He exclaimed and she laughed before kissing him, rolling on top of him. This time her hands were in his hair and his hands were on her ass.

“Yes that was amazing Harry.” She panted before sitting up a frown on her face. He saw this and sat up.

“What is it?” He asked, concerned.

“I asked you to take my virginity so that I could marry someone that I loved, and not a contract arranged by my parents.” He nodded that he understood. “After last night; I realized two things. I realized that no man could compare to you after last night Harry; you were perfect, gentle and loving but passionate too.” She started to tear up and he brought her onto his lap and wiped her tears away. “And then I realized that I was falling in love with you, that you were the man I wanted to marry, but you’re in love with Ginny, you only did this because we begged you.” He crying escalated and he just let her cry into his shoulder. When she stopped he again maneuvered her until she was straddling him. He used both hands cupping her cheeks to make her lock eyes with him.

“I was going to tell you as we showered that this was amazing and that if you wanted it to remain a one-time thing, it could; but if you wanted to continue, I’d be glad to try and keep you satisfied.” He told her and she started to smile. He continued. “Yes, I love Ginny. But when I figured out the whole, multiple marriage thing, she pointed out that she would only be sharing my body, which will be rearing for sex due to the increased libido my titles give me. She will marry Lord Potter. That still leaves six other titles open for six other wives.” He told her and she had a hopeful look in her eyes.

“When I figured that out, this became not so much the fulfillment of my oath to you, but a chance to see if you could love me the way a wife loves her husband. Because if you did, then I’d offer one of those six other titles to you.” He finished before kissing her. When they broke for air he pulled her to him and whispered into her ear. “And for the record; I think I’m falling for you too.”

She laughed and pulled him back into the bathroom and into the shower. They bathed quickly before dressing and heading down to the kitchen for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have up to Chapter 12 already written, but if you have a suggestion, feel free to tell me and I'll try to include it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't keep this creature out of the story and I think he fits.

After The War- Harem

8

Harry and Daphne were both starving and ate two helpings of the food Kreacher put on the table. When they finished they all got ready for the day. Daphne and Harry were already dressed, and the rest of the girls quickly followed suit. Luna and Susan were staying home to write the missive to Narcissa about Harry’s decision, Daphne was going to confront her parents with Tracey for support (both had told Harry that he should focus on Narcissa and not worry about this), and Ginny was home for the morning. When the plan was made Harry kissed Daphne softly and hugged her telling her that he would care for her no matter what happened today, and then kissed the other girls’ cheeks before leaving the house.

Morgan was receptive and took him to the Black Vault and grabbed the contract. Harry returned to the house; Daphne and Tracey were still gone, and Harry hoped that everything was going well for them. Harry, Luna and Susan poured over the contract and learned that should the contract be declared void; Narcissa was entitled to her Dowry that she had brought to the marriage and a sum of money for every year she was in the marriage. Draco would still inherit his father’s title and nothing would change there. He decided to annul the marriage right then and there and deal with the second request once he gained the Black Lordship.

A flare of Green flames brought him out of his thoughts in time to see the two girls leave the fireplace. Tracey looked normal, but Daphne had tears streaming down her face. Harry couldn’t tell if they were happy tears or not so he stood and met them. Tracey nudged Daphne and pointed at Harry.

When she saw Harry, her face broke out into a huge smile and she launched herself into his arms. Harry thought now that they were happy tears. And he was right.

The rest of the week was spent with Harry hanging with his girls in the kitchen answering the mail. He had started getting marriage contracts, so he and the girls would write the denial letters to send out to the families. When Ginny got there, she had Harry would spend time together. They arranged for Ginny to move in with them when they picked a permanent residence. After dinner, Harry and Daphne would spend some time together as a couple before falling asleep in Harry’s bed.

Finally Harry returned to Morgan’s office to discuss his next title.

“One or two titles today?” She asked.

“Two.” Was all Harry answered.

“Okay, then will move onto named inheritance. And we’ll start with the Black House, as it was your first named title.” She told him, pulling out the necessary paperwork from his shrinking folder. “You already know about the vault, 12 Grimmauld Place and Kreacher, but you also own Black Manor in Wales, Sirius’ Townhouse outside of Sussex, half of the buildings in Knockturn Alley, and one seat on the Wizengamot.” She read off and Harry nodded, they had two new houses to look at this next week. Harry and Morgan signed to oath and got ready.

“I Morgan Hadley, will keeper to the House of Black, do hereby confer the title of Lord Black to Harry James Potter, by right of Named Inheritance. So I declare it; so mote it be!” she read. The signet ring’s gem, a black diamond, and crest appeared in the center of the paper and Harry let the crest be absorbed into his hand web. The crest was in shades of black and greys and shimmered like the silvery patch on his palm.

Morgan then sat back down and pulled the last set of papers forward. “Now onto the Dumbledore Estate. You are aware of the vault. In addition to the contents of the vault you also inherit as Lord Dumbledore:  A third house in Sussex, A house in Godric’s Hollow, a third house in Hogsmeade Village, 1 seat on the Wizengamot, and a seat on the Board of Healers at St. Mungo’s.” She told him, Harry sighed with happiness and irritation; more houses to look at. She seemed to understand and handed him the oath. They both signed it and stood up.

“I, Morgan Hadley, Will Keeper to the House of Dumbledore, do hereby confer the title of Lord Dumbledore to Harry James Potter, by right of Named Inheritance. So I declare it, so mote it be!” The warmth spread through Harry, and Harry welcomed the feel of it now. Again the Amethyst signet and crest appeared in the center of the signed paper. Harry repeated the whole process and felt a warm weight travel down his wrist to the band. The weight reminded him of Phoenix Song. The Dumbledore crest was in fact a Firebird, in beautiful shades of reds and oranges on a pale yellow field. They headed out of the office and to Gringotts. The two vaults were on the same level and were a five minute walk from the other.

Harry walked around the Dumbledore Vault and admired the works and artifacts inside of it. They headed back to the Lobby and made their way back to her office. A sight inside her Lobby, stopped them both. A beautiful red and gold bird perched near the Goblin manning the desk. The bird was bigger than a Firebird, his scarlet feathers glowed in the low light, and his golden tail feathers were the same size as a peacock. His golden talons did not ruin the desk, and his gold beak was closed and his black eyes regarded the two of them.

“Fawkes.” Harry whispered and the bird launched over to him and landed on his outstretched left palm. He nuzzled his beak on the silver band as Harry brought his hand closer to him. He stroked the beautiful bird. Fawkes regarded Harry with calm eyes before relocating to his shoulder. The Phoenix was a comforting weight. Harry bid Morgan good bye then he and Fawkes returned to 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry started talking to the bird as he walked up the steps.

“This is only temporary. I have inherited a fair number of properties and felt that I should look at all of them before choosing which one to make my permanent home. I live here with the people I’ve taken under my protection. There is Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones; they were both apart of the DA, my fifth year, remember? Then there is also Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis; both of whom asked for protection from me. Hermione and Ron show up some afternoons, and no they are not together; no chemistry, Ginny also shows up every day and stays until dinner.” He told the bird, making sure Fawkes, at least knew, if not understood, what was going on.

“You my friend are quite welcome to stay for as long as you wish. I’ll ask Luna to set up a perch for you somewhere in the house.” He continued opening the door.

The girls heard him talking to someone and they were confused, so they headed to the entryway. Harry was just removing his shoes and jacket, Fawkes hovered near his shoulder and landed back in his spot when Harry had hung up his jacket. He looked and saw: Ginny, Daphne, Tracey, Luna and Susan staring at him.

“Look who found me.” He told Ginny and Luna.

“Fawkes.” They both sighed with happiness. Everyone had missed the beautiful Phoenix. Fawkes flew from Harry’s shoulder and landed on Ginny’s shoulder and nuzzled his gold beak into her hair, causing Ginny to laugh. Fawkes then flew to Luna and gave her the same treatment before flying back to Harry. Harry introduced the other three to Fawkes and he gave the other girls a regal nod.

“I’ll set up a perch for him.” Luna said and Fawkes flew to her and they left the room. Daphne, Tracy and Susan headed back into the kitchen to deal with the last of the mail from that morning. Ginny turned to him and raised her eyebrow at him.

“He was waiting inside Morgan’s office when we got back from Gringotts.” He told her and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and they carried on with their standard afternoon routine.

They looked at the five newest properties over the next five days and because they were all okay with each of the properties; Harry rented the Second London Townhouse out to Ron, for just enough to make ends meet and not make a profit. Ron signed the deal and contract immediately; to everyone’s laughter. Hermione had decided to take the Dumbledore house in Godric’s Hollow. Ginny said she was moving with Harry, as did Daphne and Tracey.

Luna had also decided to move with the group. She was also thinking that she might join Harry’s bed with Ginny, Daphne and Tracey (when she did consummate the protection with Harry). Susan too, decided to stay with them, as she was comfortable with them and she had no place to go; Death Eaters had destroyed her house during the war.

All that week, as they went house to house Daphne and Ginny stayed near Harry. When they finished looking at the house for the day and returned to Grimmauld Place; Harry and Ginny would head off by themselves for an hour or two. Ginny would return to the Burrow and Harry and Daphne would shag before dinner. She would sit near him for dinner and afterwards, she’d sit next to him and give him pointers on how to seduce Tracey.

She stopped on the third day and Harry started to implement his plan. He let Tracey sit on his lap as she studied and worried about her NEWT score and Harry would keep her calm. Luna and Susan kissed his cheek before going to their room to sleep. Daphne would kiss him on the lips before following the other two girls.

Harry had Tracey teach him how to dance after everyone else went to bed. When they went to bed, Harry spooned up behind Tracey and they slept in his bed.

The sixth day of the week found everyone at the Ministry of Magic in one of the conference rooms. Morgan joined them and so did Cassiopeia. After a few minutes of comfortable silence; Narcissa and Draco joined them. Harry saw that Daphne was correct; she wasn’t near as cold or uncomfortable in Draco’s presence as she was in her ex-husbands presence.

In that meeting Harry officially welcomed Narcissa back to the Black Family. He signed the paperwork as Lord Black, Draco as Lord Malfoy, Cassie and Morgan as Witnesses and Narcissa as the plebe. Narcissa asked them all to stay for a few.

“I’m now Narcissa Black; and I must tell everyone in this room, something of great importance. Two of you already know some, if not all, of this.” She said and everyone waited, shifting to where she had the head of the table.

“A lot of you have probable noticed that I seem different when surrounded by my ex-husband and his crowd. You are totally correct. As is still common in this day and age and even more common back when I was finished Hogwarts; marriage contracts were established between the pureblood families of Great Britain. Though the couple did have the final say. I was offered three choices that my parents found acceptable. Of the three of them Lucious was the closest to my age and he had seemed kind during the three years of overlap we both had together at Hogwarts.

“So I married him, and nine months later, I gave him an heir: Draco. But what has been forgotten by all, due I didn’t just give him Draco. I bore twins; Draco and his younger sister. At this point I already knew that my husband was with the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. I also knew that my baby girl would be subjected to the same life that I had been. I didn’t want that; I wanted my daughter to know freedom. So I came up with a plan.

“The healer helped me, and we faked the baby girl’s death. But she went with the healer who raised her with her older daughter. I grew cold, mourning my loose and focused on Draco, as much as I could. Lucious seemed to undo any manners I had tried to instill in him. Once Draco was at Hogwarts, I was able to start seeing my daughter again. She had been sent to a school in America so no one could pin her to the Malfoy family.” Narcissa looked at the table avoiding eye contact with everyone.

“Why are you telling us this?” Harry asked her.

“Because I want to claim her as my daughter; the hardest part about all of this is that I watched some other woman raise my baby girl!” She declared and Ginny watched Cassie smile and her eyes start to water.

“What can I do to help?” Harry asked softly, gaining smiles from all his girls.

“Accept her into the Black House, just as you did with me.” She told him.

“Where is she?” Harry asked and Narcissa pointed to Cassie. Cassie ran over to the woman and tackled her with a hug and sobbed into her shoulder.

The onlookers smiled at the touching reunion as mother and daughter hugged each other tightly. When they pulled back Cassie turned to Harry.

“What is your full name Cassie?” He asked kindly.

“Cassiopeia Clare Hadley.” She answered.

“Do you wish to reclaim your original surname and have Narcissa Black claim you as he daughter?” He asked formally, reading from a script handed to him by Morgan.

“I do Lord Harry.” She answered solemnly even though her eyes glittered with happiness.

 “Knowing that doing so changes your surname from Hadley to Black”

“Yes Lord Harry.”

“Then I do hereby name you Cassiopeia Clare Black.” He declared and signed the documents Narcissa brought.

Morgan hugged her little sister and her aunt, before letting them hug each other once more. Everyone else noticed how Narcissa had seemed to completely melt. She was smiling and laughing and crying. Draco too had tears in his eyes as he embraced his sister. When the family calmed down Harry got down to business.

“What is the fate of Malfoy Manor?” He asked.

“Being sold to pay the remaining fines set upon us by the Ministry.” Draco answered.

“Will you have money left over?”

“Yes, we will, I was going to use this to rent a house or apartment until I could afford to buy a house or a new manor.” Draco replied.

“Will Narcissa live with you?” He asked again.

“No I won’t.” Narcissa answered.

“Draco do you have a source of income?” Harry asked his former rival.

“Yes, we didn’t lose too much business and we still own a few other businesses too.” Draco answered formally.

“Then here’s my offer, Lord Malfoy: I rent out to you Black Manor. Either on a normal rental lease, or a rent-to-own deal.” He offered Draco, and turned to Narcissa. “Narcissa, how will you earn room and board?”

“I’m a solicitor; I can handle any legal matter. I was going to try and find some clients, now that I’m a Black and not a Malfoy.” She told him.

“What do you say to managing all of my titles, all 7 of them?” He asked.

“I would take them gladly and hope that you don’t get all seven titles sued at once.” She quipped and everyone chuckled.

“You got the job. Now onto living. I have two houses in Sussex I can rent out and 12 Grimmauld Place, including Kreacher, should he choose.” She told her. Narcissa talked with Cassie and they came to a decision.

“We’ll take Grimmauld Place, Harry; it’s close to Wizarding London.” Narcissa told him. Harry nodded and then turned to Morgan.

“Thank you Morgan.” He told her before mumbling to his girls. “Now if only I could find a renter for the Sussex houses and for the house in Hogsmeade.”

Morgan heard and waited until Lord Malfoy and his family left before turning to the group still in the room. “Well I’m glad that’s done and out of the way.” She started and they all nodded their agreement.

“Harry, I might have a potential renter or buyer for the Hogsmeade house. Let me talk to him and I’ll let you know on Monday when you come in for the final title.” She told him and he nodded. Morgan left and headed to her own office; Ginny headed home to help prepare for the huge family dinner the next day. Everyone was invited; including all four of Harry’s girls.

The rest returned to Grimmauld Place and carried on with their afternoon. Daphne and Harry took a few hours to spend up in Harry’s bed being intimate with each other. Harry would wear her out, giving as many orgasms as she wanted; he used his increased libido to the fullest extent, coming every other time she did. They would catch their breaths before showering together and heading down to dinner.

After dinner Harry and Tracey would disappear to his room. They only went as far and deep make out sessions. Maybe the occasional group or two. Harry had no idea how she wanted to be seduced. So that night he asked her.

“Tracey, when you picture your first time having sex, how do you see it?” He asked as his hands brought her to straddle him. She kissed him softly and though about his question. They kissed until they ran out of air, and then she answered his question.

“The only thing that Muggles do that my parents approved of; is there dancing skills. And at an early age, it was discovered that I liked to dance. So my parents let me take dance lessons. I started with American Tap, than did Ballet. By that point I was ten, so my parents told me that once I went to Hogwarts, dance would have to be in the summer. That year I started to Jazz and Hip-Hop. I was good, and I knew it, and it showed.

“I went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. It wanted to put me in Hufflepuff, because the Hat saw that I cared, but my ambition made it put me in Slytherin. I went to my classes and got slightly above average grades so my parents would still give me dance money during the summers. I found the Room of Requirement in my third year; I was craving a place to dance, and I found the room was complete with mirrors, bars and an older stereo to play the music. I practiced all the dances I could while the school was at Quidditch games and dinner on the weekends. I stayed in that room until curfew then headed back to my dorm.

“During the summers, my parents gave me the money I needed to pay for the lessons and continued with Irish Step dancing, both hard shoe and soft shoe during the summer. My fourth year, I came to love my body and my curves more so than normal, and I wanted to show them off, so that summer I did one month of the Step Dancing and the second month I found a stripper to teach me how to pole dances. The next summer I did another month of Step Dancing and the same woman taught me how to give Lap Dances.

“When I entered what should have been my seventh year, I started to picture how I would finally lose my virginity. I could never see the bloke’s face but I didn’t need it. I saw myself strip for him, letting him put his hands anywhere he wanted. Then I would strip him and give him a classic lap dance before sinking onto his dick, where I’d ride him until we both came. Then he would carry me to bed and fuck me so fast and hard that I would see stars.” She told him, hearing the music in her head.

“When I started to picture this, I planted the faces of every guy I’d ever kissed, and I’ve kissed most Slytherin boys within a year of me. No one really fit. Then came our true seventh year, and you let me and Daphne join your group, I found a face that fit. That was why I wasn’t afraid to ask for the protection we did. I was willing to let you take me then, even if it meant not seducing you the way I’d planned too.” She finished and Harry just kissed her.

“Well I don’t know if you want to eat with the Weasley’s then seduce me, which I wholeheartedly support, by the way, so we can do this the night I return from getting my final title with Morgan.” He offered her. She smiled and kissed him again softly.

“I’ll take the day to plan.” She smiled before her tone started teasing him. “If I didn’t know better Harry, I’d swear that you meant this to last. And not just be a one night stand.”

“Because if you want me for longer, then you have me for as long as you wish.” He told her seriously, and though she knew that, it was still amazing to hear. “I have seven titles, and my libido will be huge, and just Ginny would never completely satisfy me. So I’m keeping the lines of the titles apart; meaning one wife for every title I am, 7. Ginny has a title as does Daphne, and if you want one, you’ll have it.” He told her and that was all that was said for a little while. Tracey was so happy that she kissed Harry, they kissed passionately until the wound up with her on her back and Harry cradled between her legs. They kissed passionately until the sun rose, then they napped for about five hours.

Meanwhile, downstairs the other girls were gossiping about Harry. Luna and Susan grilled Daphne about his sexual drive and prowess as she grilled them about how he acted towards true friends and his lover(s).

Luna planned to see if he could see her the way he saw Daphne, Ginny and Tracey. Susan planned to just how good he was, before deciding; after all she had no family to arrange a marriage contract for, so she was free to do whomever she pleased. They spent their morning normally. That evening all of them found themselves seated in the garden of The Burrow.

The whole Weasley family was there: Bill was with Fleur, Charlie had brought both Morgan and Charis, and Percy was there with Audrey, for her first full family dinner. George and Angelina were there, but quieter than normal. Ron had Lavender in his lap for the majority of the night, and neither seemed to mind. Then of course there was Ginny, she sat next to Harry who held her hand as much as possible. Then of course who had the ‘extended family.’ Harry sat with Ginny and Luna sat on her other side. Hermione was also there and she sat next to Luna. Susan sat next to Tracey who sat next to Daphne on Harry’s other side. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat at the two ends of the table.

Conversation during dinner ranged from careers to romance to Quidditch. Harry told the rest of Ginny’s siblings about the multiple marriages and they laughed at him and wished him luck pleasing seven women. The parents also wished him luck, both knowing what Harry was going through and the endless thinking he did to come to this decision. After dessert seemed to be the time for announcements.

Mrs. Weasley announced that she loved her family, all of them, including the two former Slytherins. Daphne and Tracey had tears in their eyes as the hugged her and called her “Aunt Molly.” Mr. Weasley announced that his Office was being shut down as he was the only person there, Perkins had retired. He told everyone that he was okay with this and was helping the Oblviators at the moment. Harry thought about this but put it aside as Bill started to speak.

“I’ve been made Head of the Office of Curse Breakers.” He announced and Fleur kissed him and the rest of the family hugged him. Fleur was next.

“When he gets settled, we’re going to try and start a family.” Mrs. Weasley squealed so hard and tackled both of them with a hug.

Charlie announced that he was the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts; Hagrid had realized that his love of dangerous animals wasn’t always a good thing. He also told the group that Hagrid would be the new head of Gryffindor House, he would also remain Gamekeeper and Keeper of Keys.. Charis told everyone that Charlie was her new Daddy, and without saying a word Morgan raised her left hand. A gorgeous engagement ring adorned her finger in place of the Widow’s band. Again everyone hugged the happy family.

Percy and Audrey also announced their engagement and plan to travel the world for a year. Kingsley had given them a year-long sabbatical, effective September 1st of the year. George announced that he and Angelina were in a committed relationship, everyone already knew this of course, but still they hugged the new couple.

Ron announced that he was moving out, and that he’d been made a full partner at Wizard Wheezes and that he would run the Diagon Alley store and George and Angelina would open one in Hogsmeade that Harry was investing in. Lavender told the group that she was moving in with Ron.

Ginny told the group that she had a meeting with a few teams to play Chaser for them the next day. Everyone congratulated her, than she also announced that she too was moving out. She was moving in with Harry. Mrs. Weasley cried a little but then wished her luck. Hermione announced that she was joining the Ministry and Kinglsey would place her wherever she wanted.

Harry announced that he had no formal plans as of yet, but plenty of ideas. He was just waiting on his NEWT results. The group then officially heard that he was going to take seven wives for his seven titles. They didn’t look down at him or kick him out, and for that the group of girls was thankful. The group then let the others announce their plans.

Daphne and Tracey wanted to become Healers and were just waiting on their NEWT results. Susan was following in her aunt’s footsteps and joining the same department. Luna was re-opening her father’s paper, but was making it a publication about Magical Animals for the everyday people. It would have field reports, photos and quotes from the books on Magical Animals; she was excited about it and everyone hugged her knowing what she went through after losing her father.

After dinner the group lounged around outside, the table chairs transfigured into more comfortable lounging chair when everyone heard a beautiful sound. They all looked up to see Fawkes soar down to them and land of Harry’s shoulder. The group then made Harry tell them of how the beautiful Phoenix came to him.

As he told the story the bird visited everyone at the table. Charis loved him and kissed his golden beak. Fawkes spent the remainder of the evening with the little girl until they left with a rental agreement for the Hogsmeade house. Harry also gave both Ron and Hermione their agreements. They signed them right then and there.

Everyone headed home and continued with their normal routine. Though Daphne joined him in bed that night and helped work out his frustration and not being able to see Ginny the way they both wanted him to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry consumates his protection/relationship with Tracey. Definately Explicit. And Luna surprises Harry by asking him to make her his. Daphne and Tracey realize just how much more open minded they are then their parents and Harry loves them all equally. And plans for a party and more are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the hits and kudos left on this work, but I would love to actually hear from you; so leave a comment or email me (email is on my profile). Please let me know about ideas you guys have or suggestions to make what I have already written better. Or just comment anything.

After The War- Harem

9

Late Monday morning found Harry back for a final time in Morgan’s offices. She waved him back and they sat in their spots. She pulled the final set of papers to her and they started.

“Final title, Harry, the House of Slytherin. You know about the contents of the vault, and the rest is just like Hufflepuff House and Gryffindor House. ¼ of Hogwarts, a seat on the Wizengamot, and one on the Board of Governors.” He nodded and it was time for Morgan’s oath. They signed the paper and stood up.

“I Morgan Hadley, Will Keeper to the House of Slytherin, do hereby confer the title of Lord Slytherin to Harry James Potter by Right of Conquest over Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Heir of Slytherin. So I declare it, so mote it be!” She declared and the warmth spread through Harry for a final time.

The crest, an Emerald appeared in the center of the paper. When Harry let the seal be absorbed, the sensation was like water trickling down his palm to his wrist. They visited his vault deep underground then they headed up to the Lobby. Balok was waiting for him.

“Congratulations on receiving your full titles Lord Harry.” He said and Harry nodded, not quite sure how to respond. The Goblin accepted it.

“I am here to tell you that the Vault of Ravenclaw has reached its insured limit, and that its interest must be placed elsewhere.” He said formally.

“Alright, then let’s transfer the interest into the Hufflepuff Vault, until that reaches its limit.” He said and the Goblin nodded.

“And after that Lord Harry?” He continued so the course of action would already be decided upon.

“Transfer the interest of both accounts to the Gryffindor Vault, then Slytherin vault. Then we’ll start on the upper vaults until that interest is too much. Then we’ll talk further.” Harry answered.

“Very well Lord Harry, it shall be done.” Balok told him and all three went their separate ways. Harry then went to the Burrow to pick up Ginny for their date. He saw the Mr. Weasley was taking a vacation from the Ministry and decided to talk to him about the idea from the night before.

“Have you ever wanted to serve on something like the Wizengamot, Mr. Weasley?” He asked the older man.

“Can’t say that I have Harry, though I would like to become a School Governor.” He answered after thinking about it for a few minutes.

“Then tonight I shall draft a letter for Kingsley and McGonagall for the files on the four people serving under my trusted titles and get on there as soon as I can.” He told the other man who smiled and shook his hand. Then he and Ginny went off on their date for the afternoon. He drafted the letter while waiting for Dinner after a round of intercourse with Daphne. He would wait until morning to send the letter off.

After dinner was spent, as usual, in the Sitting Room. Harry had taken the love seat and had both Daphne and Tracy on his lap. The girls trickled up to bed, after giving Harry kisses. Daphne was last and her kiss was a little more passionate than the others. When they were alone, Tracey led him to his room and had him sit on the foot of the bed. She used a Blinding Charm to blindfold him as she changed into a piece of lingerie. She took the charm away and hit play on the tiny stereo in the corner.

She danced to the music as she took off the lingerie, she pulled Harry up and took his clothes off before creating a chair and pushing him onto it. She gave him a lap dance, grinding against his hardening cock and letting his hands roam everywhere. When she couldn’t take it anymore, she sank onto his cock and started to ride him. Harry helped her thrust with his hands on her hips. They both came quickly and Harry moved them to his bed and proceeded to make love to her again.

Like his first time with Daphne, they made love whenever they wanted that night. They fell asleep with Tracey on top of Harry, with Harry’s soft penis inside her about two hours before dawn. Five hours later the two lovers woke up. Harry rolled over and sank deeper into his partner for the day. She moaned and kissed him, arching her back and pushing her breasts into his chest. Harry made love to her slowly that morning, their lips always connected as he pushed in and out of her.

Their morning orgasm, where not as hard and mind blowing as the previous night, but they were soft and lovely and they enjoyed them just the same. When they caught their breath they got up from the bed and headed to the shower. They ate breakfast then turned to the mail, Harry was still getting Marriage contracts from people so the group sat and started to write the no responses. Harry also wrote asking for the files and information about the individuals who were sitting on his seats in the Wizengamot and the Board of Healers. Fawkes took the letters while Daphne and Tracey’s owls took care of the contract responses.

That day set a new routine for the next week. Tracey and Harry would make love in the morning after breakfast, they would eat lunch with everyone, then Ginny would show up and she and Harry would make love to each other. After Ginny left, Harry would just sit with all his girls until dinner time. Then after Dinner, Harry would make love to Daphne until he wanted to sleep. Some nights she stayed in his bed, but most nights she returned to her own bed.

A few days later, a break in the routine happened. Tracey decided to confront her parents, but Daphne’s parents wanted her to take her sister school shopping as they were busy with work. Tracey didn’t want to go alone, so Susan offered to go with her. So after breakfast the three girls left, and just as the door closed the fireplace lit up with green flames as Ginny’s head appeared. She told him that she might not be able to come over as her mother had her helping her brothers’ pack and move out. Harry sighed and turned to the mail on the counter and started working. Luna had gone upstairs to shower and came back down wondering where everyone was. Harry told her and she nodded before joining Harry at the table and cranking out the last of the letters with Marriage contracts. When they finished they headed to the Sitting Room.

Harry laid down on the couch to rest a little, and Luna crawled up there with him.

“Thank you for being a good friend, Harry.” She told him and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him.

“I love you Luna, and I’ll always be there for you.” He told her and kissed the top of her head.

“Even if I said that I might be falling _in_ love with you?” She asked.

“Yes, I’d still be here, because I could easily fall for you as well, Luna.” He told her and kissed her lips softly. Luna melted into the kiss and tangled her hands in his messy hair as she deepened the kiss. She shifted to where her hips were on either side of his hips and sat up. She smiled at him and removed her shirt, leaving her in her jeans and bra. She leans back down to him and whispers in his ear.

“Make me yours Harry, take me.” She tells him and starts to kiss his neck. She feels him nod and his hands come up her back. He undid her bra and she let go of him so he could toss it to the side. She started to unbutton his shirt and he sat them up and took off his shirt. He pulled her tightly to him as he stood up and the both moaned at the feeling of their bare chests against the others. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her sex against his painfully hard, erect penis. His hands cupped her ass as he brought them out of the Sitting Room and to his bedroom. He lowered her to the ground near the bed and undid her jeans; she did the same to him and they both pushed the barrier down their legs. Luna’s eyes widened at the sight of Harry’s hard length concealed by his boxers; she wrapped her hand around him and started to slowly squeeze him. Harry closed his eyes, threw back his head and moaned. He blindly grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him, before dipping one hand under her panties and finding her warm and wet. He slid a finger around her lips before sinking it in. He started to move in and out of her tunnel, causing her to moan and close her eyes.

Harry grew tired of not seeing his fingers, so he pulled down her panties, as she pushed his boxers down. Harry lifted one of her legs and let it curl around his thigh and knee; opening her further to his fingers. He slid a second finger into her, and let his thumb brush her clit every once in a while. Luna’s eyes fluttered closed as her head dropped back, exposing her throat. Harry leaned his head forward and started to suck and her neck, leaving a mark.

Soon he felt her clench around him and even more of her juices ran out and all over his hand. She let out a keening moan as she came and Harry smiled against her neck. When she had recovered she crawled onto the bed and pulled him to her as she laid down. Harry rested lightly on top of her with his hips cradled between hers. She reached down and grabbed his penis and moved it to where it just poked her entrance. Harry slid into her until he felt her barrier, then paused and kissed her hard, swallowing her moan as he broke her barrier and slid as deep as he could. He rested there with his forehead on hers as she dealt with the pain. She kissed him softly and grabbed his ass, pushing him, indicating that he could start to move.

Harry started thrusting slowly, letting the pain fade away to pleasure. When she started to scratch at his back and moan, he picked up the pace. Eventually they found a pace that pleased them both, Harry brought her over the edge and followed her over. He collapsed on top of her and buried his face in her neck, kissing it softly. He rolled off of her when he caught his breath and brought her to his side.

“I love you Luna.” He told her before kissing her. She kissed him back and they just lay there kissing softly and passionately until their stomachs signaled a time for lunch. They rinsed off in the shower and redressed before heading down into the kitchen. They ate their lunch as Daphne returned from taking her younger sister shopping for her textbooks and other supplies. She looked annoyed, but the look melted when Harry gave her a hug and a soft kiss. She smiled into the kiss and relaxed.

“What was the look for?” HE asked her and he led her to the table, where Kreacher had placed a simple sandwich with a small bowl of soup. She told him about the ‘adventure’ with her sister around sips of the soup.

“My sister is a complete airhead! We were walking along Diagon Alley, stopping in the stores we needed, and all she could talk about were the boys she could make out with this year. No talk about what NEWT classes or NEWT exams were like, no talk about the future, nothing! It was really starting to piss me off, especially when I told her that she was now the hope for a bright marriage. I told her this and she seemed pleased, pleased! Then as we were leaving, I needed a shot of Firewhiskey, and as I’m taking a drink of my drink, she asked about Draco. I hauled her ass home and told her to ask Mom and Dad. I’m so glad I’m out of that house.” She sighed and Harry leaned over and kissed her again.

“I’m glad you’re out of that house too.” He told her before kissing her with a little more passion.

“Oh, we ran into Morgan; she was about to head to the Owl post and send this to you, but she saw me; she asked if I could deliver it.” Daphne pulled out the signed rental agreement for the house in Hogsmeade. Harry took and gave it a cursory look, seeing that both Charlie and Morgan both signed the lease. He went and put it in the Sitting Room’s desk drawer with the unsigned copies of all the rental agreements he’d sent out. He’d send the whole pile to Narcissa once he had the signed ones. He returned to the kitchen just in time for Tracey and Susan to return in a blaze of green flames. Susan kissed his cheek before pushing him to Tracey before she sat at the table and started to eat the food Kreacher put in front of her. He pulled Tracey to his chest and felt her arms wrap around his waist. He hugged her for a few minutes then grabbed her sandwich and soup and took her to the Sitting Room.

“How did it go?” He asked handing her the soup. She sipped it quickly, hungry for food and loving company.

“I never realized just how bigoted and self-centered my parents were. They welcomed me cordially, like I was a guest and not their daughter. Then when I told them that the fact that I was no longer a virgin and therefore unfit for any marriage contact that they’d create they kind of blew up. My father asked who I lost it to, and when I told them they raged about how you, by my hand, declined the contract they offered to you. I told them that I wrote the refusal, because I asked for protection and I paid with my virginity. I told them that if we married it would be because we loved the other, not because of a contract. They threw me out, and told me to comeback begging when I needed money; they doubted the fact that you might love me.” She was angry and her eyes glittered with her anger. Harry put her empty bowl of soup down and pulled her to him, her legs straddling him.

“Well, then they doubt know me, because what they said is not true. I do love you, you will be one of my wives, and you will be taken care of and loved until you are no longer on this planet.” He told her before kissing her softly, she deepened the kiss, glad to have Harry in her life. They kissed until they ran out of air, than headed back to the kitchen, just as Ginny came in through the front door.

“Here are Ron and Hermione’s rental agreements, they’re unpacking today.” She told him handing him the leases and he put them away with Charlie and Morgan’s before kissing her softly as they headed to the kitchen.

“Now that all of my girls are here, we need to talk. The Potter Manor is not ready for us to live in, I have asked for my House Elves to start getting it ready; it should take about a week. So we’ll stay here until then. Narcissa and Cassie are moving here the week after we move out; Kreacher is staying here to take care of this place.” He told them all and they nodded. “And on a lighter note; Luna as agreed to also be my girlfriend.” He told everyone and they knew that he meant he slept with her and made her his.

They discussed a few more things than, after they all finished their lunch, Ginny and Luna headed out to Hermione’s to help her unpack and get settled; they’d probably end up spending the night. Harry gave both of them a passionate kiss as they left. Susan also left to help Hannah move her stuff into her office/apartment at the Leaky Cauldron. Neville would join her after she got herself settled.

Harry spent the rest of the day making love to Tracey until dinner then making love to Daphne. He ended up sleeping between the two of them for the night. The routine was back to normal the next day and Harry again changed it to where he’d shag Tracey until Breakfast, then Luna until lunch. Ginny would get her share in the afternoon until she left, then Daphne until dinner. By the end of the week, Susan had also joined the ranks of Harry’s girlfriends. Harry then decided that he’d shag her until midnight. He spent his nights after that going between the girls’ beds. He’d just sleep curled around them or with them on his chest.

Finally they were ready to move into Potter Manor. They all took a break from the established routine for a few days to pack what they needed and send it over to the mansion. They only kept a couple pairs of clothes at Grimmauld Place until they finally moved all the way out and into the Manor. The girls took rooms with large closets and small bathrooms (small shower, sink and toilet). Harry took the large Master Suite, which had a sunken tub, that he gave the girls permission to use. All of them slept on the giant bed in Harry’s room that night and every night since.

The routine from Grimmauld resumed, but yet at night he still had wet dreams. He’d moan and wake someone. Eventually he ended up waking all of them at least once. One day, when Harry was in the shower all of them talked about it. Daphne and Ginny had both researched the phenomenon and discovered that the wet dreams would stop when he had enough girls. And he had seven titles so that meant seven girls and seven wives; he had five at the moment, so the girls started to brainstorm other girls around Harry’s age who were single. The names at the top of the list were Hermione and Cassie. They all knew that Harry loved Hermione; however, they didn’t know how he loved her.

They were saved from trying to figure it out that day, by Hermione showing up. She had a huge hug and kiss on the cheek for Harry. Harry smiled and hugged and kissed her back; and the girls had their answer: he could learn to love her like he loved the rest of them. Harry left for a meeting with Narcissa and Malfoy; who had agreed to rent out Black Manor until he could afford to rebuy the Malfoy Manor. Draco wanted Narcissa there when they discussed terms that would become an alliance between the Malfoy Family and the Potter Family. Afterwards Harry was meeting with the 12 people who kept his seats on the councils warm. He rearranged some of them and got rid of half of them. Arthur took a seat on the board of Governors, in the Gryffindor seat. Percy and Audrey would take two seats on the Wizengamot, and Morgan’s mom and Molly took the two seats at St. Mungo’s, as Molly became pregnant with Bill before completing her Healer training.

While he was doing that, his girls and Hermione were planning for his birthday, when Cassie stopped by; they welcomed her and she helped plan. They decided to invite all members, minus Cormac, of any Quidditch team he played on, all the Weasley’s were invited, Narcissa was too, every member of the DA and Order of the Phoenix were also on the guest list. Hermione kept the list as they made the invitations. The RSVPs would be sent to Hermione. When the invites were finished they moved onto food, the House Elves said they’d be able to handle everything food related so they left the elves to it. Then they moved onto drinks. Non-alcoholic drinks, Alcoholic drinks and Butterbeer were on the list. They would buy from Aberforth, Rosemerta and Hannah. They planed until Hermione left to have dinner with her parents before they left on their vacation to America.

When Hermione left the girls and Cassie discussed something they had thought of.

“If we have too much booze, he won’t remember what happened, and if he doesn’t remember the dreams will continue.” Susan said and the other four nodded in agreement.

“Dreams?” Cassie asked.

“He’s having wet dreams, again. We think it’s because he needs two more girls to make seven titles, seven girls and seven wives. He has five now.” Daphne answered.

“Then what does this have to do with alcohol?” She was still confused.

“We were trying to set him and Hermione up at the party.” Tracey answered.

“Ahh, so you want him to get drunk enough to hit on her and her drunk enough to accept it, and you want it to lead to the bedroom and his penis in her vagina?” Cassie was blunt.

“Yes.” Ginny was also blunt.

“Then I may have a solution. I may be a healer-in-training, but I loved making new potions when I was in the States. I came up with two potions for a situation like this.” She told them.

“What are they?” Luna asked, curious.

“The first is a potion that’s put into the first batch of alcohol, and it enables the pleasant side of being drunk: the tipsy parts, the loose inhibitions and the ability to pass out and sleep it off, but in also negates the side-affects: hangovers, memory loss and headache and nausea.” She told them and they all smiled, so she continued. “The second one plays upon the loose or non-existent inhibitions; you guys let him know if he wants to sleep with someone, he should ask them, then you tell Hermione the same thing and just keep planting suggestions about her and him to them both. If you’re right about Harry, he’ll only sleep with someone he knows and cares about. I can modify it to where he won’t sleep with someone taken by another person, he’ll only sleep with single, age-similar witches.” She told them and the smiles grew.

“Make it.” Ginny decided. “We’ll reimburse you for the costs of the ingredients.”

“Deal.” Cassie told them and shook their hands before leaving. Harry returned ten minutes later and they continued to unpack; falling asleep in the same bed again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's party, and our final two girls enter the Harem.

After The War-Harem

10

The week passed slowly and per their routine. Hermione took care of the information for the party and sent updates to everyone. The day of the party came and Hermione was at the house bright and early; bringing with her, her NEWT results. The daily owl posts contained the others’ results. Everyone read their own results then switched until they had read everyone’s.

Harry achieved passing grades for all his subjects: Es in: Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration. He achieved Os in: Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts; for a grand total of 6 NEWTS. Hermione got Os in all subjects for a total of 7 NEWTs. Ginny received Es in: Herbology, Arthimacy, and Transfiguration, and Os in: Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and DADA, she earned a total of 6 NEWTs.

Luna received Es in: DADA, Charms, and Potions, she got Os in: Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology; for a total of 5 NEWTs. Daphne got an ‘A’ in: Charms, ‘Es’ in: DADA, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Arthimacy; she got ‘Os’ in: Potions and Herbology for a total of 6 OWLs. Tracey got an ‘A’ in Transfiguration; she got ‘Es’ in: DADA, Charms and Ancient Runes; she also got ‘Os’ in: Potions, Arthimacy and Herbology for a total of 5 NEWTs. Susan received an ‘A’ in: DADA, ‘Es’ in: Transfiguration, Charms and Potions, and ‘Os’ in: Arthimacy and Herbology.

All of them could now decide what career to take. Hermione wanted to further her desire for House Elf Rights and was working in the Department for Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, Ginny was playing Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies; the letter had come the day previous with their manager asking Ginny to play as a reserve Chaser for the season. Luna was re-opening _The Quibbler_ , but was changing it to a publication about Magical Creatures including some of the creatures her father put in the original magazine. Both Daphne and Tracey were able to join the Healers at St. Mungo’s and had their interviews slated for August 5th. Susan was following her Aunt’s footsteps and joining the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as a junior aide to the Department’s head. And Harry was joining the Auror Department. He was extremely happy that he wouldn’t be going after too many upper ranked Death Eaters, just petty criminals and Crime lords.

Around noon the group went into the unused formal dining room and started to set up. The elves had the foods all done and Cassie was bringing the booze so she could spike it with her potion. They’d spike Harry and Hermione’s second glass with the second potion themselves. They finished setting up by two and had an hour to change into their party outfits.

Harry was wearing simple jeans and an old white button up shirt from his school uniforms; he’d left the top buttons undone, exposing his chest, just like his girls told him to.  He finished just as the doorbell rang. He opened the door to Cassie who carried a piece of paper with her. Harry let her in and when the door closed behind her she tapped the paper with her wand and all the refreshments appeared. They carried the massive amount to the tables in the Dining Room. She kissed his cheek, and he let her work.

Then she went to work; she pulled out two punch bowls, in one she put non-alcoholic punch and a sign saying such, in the other one went spiked punch, also labeled. She also poured a carefully measured amount of her potion into the punch and stirred with the serving spoon.

Next she put the Butterbeer bottles on the table, but did not spike them. She put the extras under the tablecloth. Next she conjured tumblers and poured Firewhiskey into them, adding her potion to it as well, she did the same with the Mulled Mead from The Three Broomsticks. Next she moved onto Muggle booze: regular Irish whiskey, coconut rum, and margarita mix; her potion went into all of them. When she was finished she found Harry.

“Harry, the drinks are set up. I wanted to let you know that I put a potion into the alcohol that neutralizes the after effects of alcohol and boosts the tipsy effects.” She didn’t tell him about the second potion.

“Cool, so we can drink without worrying about waking up with a screaming headache and vomiting? Sweet!” Harry told her and she smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Do you have a place where I can change into my party dress?” She asked and he directed her to his bathroom. She headed in and found all six girls doing their hair and makeup. “Hello girls.” She announced her presence. They turned to her and smiled and said their own hellos. Cassie summoned her dress and started to strip out of her clothes and into the special bra and the dress. The bra was magically see through, so it didn’t shine like the Muggle version, because the dress was low backed, actually in ended just above her ass and exposed her entire back, along with a rather curious tattoo of a Chinese Dragon. Cassie caught Luna staring at it and winked.

“Could you guys do me a favor and if my Mother asks, the tattoo is part of the dress’s back and not actually tattooed on my skin; she never really like the idea of tattoos.” She enquired of them and all of them nodded. Hermione was finished and decided to head back downstairs and help Harry greet the guests. The others said that they’d be down shortly. When the door closed behind her Cassie turned to the other girls. She pulled out five vials of a caramel colored liquid and handed them to each of the girls.

“This is a diluted dose for two people; so you each can spike someone. Harry should get the most, being taller than Hermione. So have two of you spike Hermione’s drinks and the rest take Harry.” She told them and they nodded. They all slipped the vial somewhere and finished getting ready. The guests were just starting to arrive when they all got downstairs.

It started with the Weasley family; all of them arrived together with the girlfriends. Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Luna had big hugs for the matron and patron. Susan gave her a small hug and the other three stayed behind nervously, making Mrs. Weasley come up to them and give them hugs. They all had about ten minutes to talk before the others arrived and Mrs. Weasley wanted to hear their NEWT results. She was very proud of them and gave them all hugs.

The rest of the guests soon arrived and the party was in full swing. Everyone who was sent an invite came; including some plus ones: Nila came holding Dean’s hand, and Jessie came with Seamus’ arm around her waist. Everyone placed a gift for Harry on the empty table and joined the party. Ginny and Luna stayed near Hermione so they could spike her drinks with the second potion. Tracey had set up the music with a variety of Muggle and Magical songs. All the girls danced with Harry and he endured good natured jabs about how he got all the gorgeous women.

Harry, Cassie and Hermione consumed the most alcohol, forcing the bowls to be refilled. Cassie didn’t have to spike the new batches as the first potion’s affects continued for a good while. As it grew later the older generation left, starting with the parents; who left their adult kids in good hands. Then the elder generation left until it was only the original members of the DA and Harry’s group.

The music then changed to that of a Dance Club and their attitudes did too. Dances became more erotic as the youths got comfortable. The single members of the group, minus Hermione and Cassie, start to trickle out and soon it just couples. Tracey changes the music to slow songs and they couples crowd their partner swaying to the slower tempo, the dances no less erotic.

The girls then vanish one at a time to change into a dress that’s a little more erotic. Ginny changes from her bottle green, matching Harry’s eyes, into and very short, very low cut, pale gold dress with silver underwear that you can barely see. The dress was also tight, clinging to her simple B cup breasts and her 26 inch bust. Hermione, after some cajoling by the rest of the girls also changed into a sexier dress. The dress was full sleeved and hit her knees, but the arms, upper chest and back was sheer black fabric with black flowers embroidered on it. Her dress was also tight highlighting her B borderline C cups and her 28 inch bust.

Luna’s dress was a shimmering silver and tight to her waist, highlighting her C cup breasts and her 30 inch bust. Tracey’s dress was similar to Hermione’s, but the fabric was a pale blue, the dress pushed her C borderline D cups and clung to her 32 inch bust. Susan only changed the hem of her dress, raising it from below her knees to just half way up her thighs. The dress outlined her D cups and her 34 inch bust. Daphne’s dress was almost non-existent; she was wearing a gold bikini with a silvery sheer over wrap that ended just under her ass; the gold bikini highlighted her D cup breasts and her 36 inch bust. Cassie also just modified the dress she originally wore; she got rid of the sleeves and raised the hem from just to her knees to half way up her thighs, the dress was now tighter clinging to her 36 inch bust and DD cup breasts. The raised hem showed you two more Chinese tattoos, two gold and silver Koi fish on her thighs.

When they headed back downstairs, they caused jaws to drop; and the result was that the couples also started to leave, so the boys wouldn’t get in trouble with their girls or Harry, until it was just Harry, his girls, Cassie and Hermione. Harry pulled Ginny onto the dance floor and they started to grind against the other. She asked him a question.

“Harry, do you want to have sex with everyone here?” She asked, and Harry knew that she didn’t just mean the girls he already had sex with; she meant Cassie or Hermione, or both.

“Yes.” He answered.

“You could have all of us; you just need to ask it of us.” She told him and bit his earlobe. The song ended and Ginny gave her spot to Daphne and headed over to the rest of their group, Cassie and Hermione were off on the other side of the room, watching.

“Is Hermione drunk enough to accept Harry’s advances?” She asked bluntly, fanning herself with a napkin.

“Maybe, but we should get her to drink a little more. Why?” Tracey answered and Luna and Susan paid attention to the conversation.

“Harry not only wants us and Hermione, he wants Cassie too.” She answered. Luna headed off to the other blonde. Ginny grabbed another drink for herself and Hermione. She pulled Hermione away and started to chill with her, probing and seeing if she was interested in Harry that way; turns out she was.

Luna pulled Cassie over to the dance floor and they danced as best friends would. Luna waited a few seconds before just asking her straight out.

“Would you sleep with Harry?” She asked in her dreamy voice.

“I would, just to see if I liked it. From what I hear, Harry’s quite good in the sack.” Cassie answered, appreciating the dreamy blonde’s bluntness.

“Then don’t be surprised if he comes up to you.” The song finished and Harry grabbed Tracey and they started to dance. Tracey, Luna, and Susan encouraged Harry to ask Cassie, so once he finished dancing with Susan, he approached the blonde. He asked her to dance, and Tracey made the song a semi-slow song, encouraging them to get close, while still keeping an upbeat tempo. They both just let go and started to dance like he did with Ginny. Soon he was kissing her neck, and dragging her away to the next room. It was the Sitting Room, and had been used for coats. He transfigured one of the sofas into a bed and they fell onto it. They kissed as the shed their clothes, not separating at all and using zippers and buttons for their use. When they were finally naked, Cassie pulled him on top of her and he guided himself into her.

He felt no barrier and just plowed into her, causing them both to moan. Their alcohol intake didn’t help their control and both soon reached orgasm. They caught their breath and then kissed softly before rolling out of bed and redressing. Cassie kissed him again and left the room and returned to the dance floor. They danced for another song before Hermione was brave enough to snag him. They danced for a few songs then he took a risk and kissed her softly, like his first kiss with all his girls. They continued dancing and the other girls came up and kissed him before heading to bed. Cassie was given a guest room for the night.

Harry and Hermione danced until the music playlist stopped playing, but they had been kissing for the last few songs, so they didn’t really notice. Harry lifted her into his arms and walked to his bedroom. He placed Hermione on the bed and followed, covering her as they kissed.

Harry had sex with Hermione that night, and fell asleep curled up with her.

Harry woke up the next morning without any side effects and silently thanked Cassie and her potion. He let the memories from last night swirl around in his brain. He made love to two beautiful women last night and one of them was in his arms. He kissed the top of Hermione’s head and felt her stir. He let her have a few minutes, then tilted her chin up and smiled at her. She smiled back and leaned up and kissed him.

Once again Harry found himself buried in Hermione’s tight tunnel, without the barrier. Harry shagged her again, their joined orgasm powerful. He rolled to her side and pulled her on top of him. They started to kiss once they gained their breath back. When they needed air, again, he pulled her into the bathroom and they shared a shower. When they had redressed, Hermione in borrowed clothes from the other girls, they headed down to breakfast. HE greeted each girl with a soft kiss, including Cassie. They ate their breakfast then Harry led both Hermione and Cassie to the library.

“Would you two like to become my girlfriends, and join the group? You don’t have to move in with us, you can stay where you are.” He asked. He wanted to get to know Cassie a bit better, and get to know both of them in a more physical sense. He hoped they said yes.

“Of, course Harry, as long as this is for the long term; I don’t need more flakes in my life.” Cassie told him. She kissed him swiftly before hugging him. Harry smiled and hugged her back. She left the room and headed back to Grimmauld and her mother. She wasn’t going to move in with Harry anytime soon, she was enjoying living with her biological mother. Harry turned to Hermione and waited with baited breath.

“Am I really your last option, Harry?” She asked.

“No, you’re not; I just didn’t think that you could ever feel for me in that way. I thought you loved me like a brother, as I loved you as a sister. My feelings changed, but I was sure yours didn’t.” He told her kneeling in front of the chair she was sitting in. She sighed and leaned forward and kissed him.

“My feelings for you changed when I realized how much you have changed this past year. You became a Man; you were no longer just a boy. I just didn’t think that I could compete with Ginny.” She told him, and he kissed her again.

“You get your own title; you’re not competing with anyone, just like everyone else.” He told her as he pulled her into his arms as he stood up.

“Harry, I love you, of course I’ll join your Harem.” She told him and they exchanged a passionate kiss. Harry said goodbye to her in the kitchen as she used the Floo Network to go home. He told the girls that they were seven girls for seven titles.

Now the only problem Harry had was figuring out who got which title.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter really; though the end is who gets which of Harry's 7 titles.  
> Not a lot of smut in this chapter; I'd give it rating of Teen.

After The War- Harem

11

The next few months flew by. Cassie and Hermione were weekend guests; with Cassie staying Saturday night in Harry’s bed and Hermione spending Sunday in Harry’s bed. The other girls took turns with Ginny on Mondays, Daphne on Tuesdays, Tracey on Wednesdays, Luna on Thursdays and Susan on Fridays.

Their days were filled with their jobs. Harry was finding that his powers were also helping him master the Auror Training program quicker than thought was possible. He was moving through the ‘in-training’ portion quickly. He was also charming and making friends in the Ministry. Thanks to Narcissa and Hermione the press quickly left him alone to do his job and the wards around the manor, the Sussex house and 12 Grimmauld Place kept them away from the seven girls, Harry and Narcissa.

That Holiday Break; Charlie and Morgan were married after Christmas and before New Year’s Eve. Everyone at the ceremony was touched by the fact that it started to snow as the couple shared their first kiss. The reception was held in the Garden under the Marquee with warming spells throughout. Tears were shed when Charlie and Charis shared the father/daughter dance as Morgan and her father danced next to them. And Ginny and Arthur moved a safe distance away from the pictures of the touching scene.

Molly put Charis to bed and the newlywed couple headed off to spend the weekend alone before heading back to Hogsmeade for the start of the new term. Everyone stayed for a few hours after they left and slowly started to trickle home. Cassie and Hermione both stayed with the group that weekend, all of them in Harry gigantic bed.

The New Year brought a positive change in everyone. It was another weekend, and Harry decided to approach all his girls and ask when they wanted to get married; he knew he wanted to wait until he was done with his training. But he didn’t know when the girls wanted to get married.

He approached Cassie first, and it seemed she had a question for him. He found her one evening out on his balcony; she was leaning against the railing, watching the sun set. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed and leaned back against him. He kissed her temple and led her over to the lounge chair. She sat in his lap and the warming spells activated, keeping the January chill at bay.

“What’s got you so deep in thought?” He asked her kissing her lips softly. She kissed him back just as softly before answering.

“Two things. Thing one is the fact that I’m getting to the point where my mother is annoying me. I think I’m ready to move in with you guys here.” She told him and her laugh was cut off by his more passionate kiss. She kissed him back, the smile never leaving her face.

“We’ll be glad to have you here permanently, Love.” He told her, his lips barely moving against hers. She smiled and kissed him softly before moving onto the second thought she was thinking about.

“The second thing is whether it’ll disturb you if I get more tattoos.” She told him and his hand traced the gold Koi through the sweat pants she was wearing. She smiled at the fact that he knew the exact shape of the golden Koi almost as well as she did.

“Why would that bother me?” He asked her, one hand slipping under her shirt to run his fingers over part of the Chinese Dragon on her back.

“It does with some people. Some people like one or two tattoos, but not the amount I want. Other people love that, and others hate even one small tattoo. I wanted to know where you stood on the issue.” She told him.

“Cassie, your body and what it looks like, is not the sole reason you’re in my lap, not the only reason I kiss you, or make love to you. Your brain and heart are the reasons. Sure your body is freaking hot, and sexy as Hell, but I see more then that; so if you getting covered in tattoos is what you want to do, and will make you happy, then I only have a problem with it if it changes your personality.” He told her before pulling her to him in a tight hug. She laughed and hugged him back. They made out for a few minutes, Cassie was happy with Harry’s answer and could start planning her next tattoo in earnest. Harry was happy that he made her happy. Now it was time for him to ask his question. And he did when they pulled back for air.

“When do you think you’d like to marry me?” He asked as they headed inside, the chill of the night overcoming the warming spells in the chair.  They reclined in Harry’s bed with the blankets pulled over them to warm them back up. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

“What do you mean Harry?” She asked, hope racing through her chest.

“When I asked you and Hermione to join us, you told me that it had to be something long term. These past months made me realize that some part of me loves you. That part wants to put a fancy ring on your finger and see you in a white dress. I want to marry you and give you the Lady to my Lord of one of my seven titles.” He told her and her smile was huge. She pounced on him and kissed him for all she was worth. Eventually they found themselves naked and Harry deep inside her. They made love, and Harry was glad it was a Saturday; her day. When they had both climaxed Harry pulled on top of him and she curled into his chest.

“Harry I would love to marry you, and I’d say yes anytime you asked me to and I do it as many times as you wanted me to marry you. I want to be into the seven year “Healer-in-Training” portion of my training at the hospital.” She told him and he smiled.

“I was going to start planning the proposals after I asked everyone when they wanted to marry me. I know I was going to wait until after the end of May because that is when I take the last set of tests to become a full-fledged Auror. When do you take your test?” He asked her.

“I take the test in the beginning of May and find out my results at the end of May or beginning of June.” She answered. He nodded, they were on a similar schedule. He kissed her again and they heard calling up the stairs, announcing that dinner was ready. They dressed and headed downstairs to eat.

Harry approached each of his girls and asked them what he asked Cassie. Tracey and Daphne were with Cassie on when, though their tests would be in August instead of May. Ginny said that she wanted to finish a season as a Starter, which for her would be the next season; she’d been moved to Starter when one of the current Chasers had to leave for an unexpected pregnancy. Luna wanted to wait until she had her new editor working without getting her permission. She had decided to remain an administer and occasional author for the magazine. She anticipated that being sometime around September, the year mark for the magazine. Susan and Hermione didn’t have a time, they both said that they’d say yes the second Harry asked them.

The next month; on Valentine’s Day, Harry gave each of his girls a simple ring with a heart in the center. There was no gem and the design was simple. He told his girls that the ring was his promise that they would wear a Lady Signet ring on their finger. The girls loved the simple design and they indeed wore the ring on their left ring finger.

The months passed slowly and Harry found himself trying to figure out who would get what title. Finally he decided to stop in and see Morgan. She was delighted to see him and brought him back to her office. He told her about the problems of who gets what title. She agreed that it was a difficult decision and they decided to look and see if any house had marriage requirements. So they journeyed to the Bank and rode down to the deep levels and collected the four Founders’ marriage requirements before collecting the Black, Dumbledore and Potter requirements. Harry let Morgan do the research as he was due back at work.

He was back a week later with his girls to hear what she had found.

“Okay, so it turns out that five out of the seven Houses have a requirement pertaining to the marriage. The two that don’t are Hufflepuff and Dumbledore. The Potter House’s requirement is that you marry for love. Gryffindor states that it must be a person or persons of the opposite gender, so girls for you Harry. Slytherin House states that it must be a pureblood and a non-Blood Traitor. Black is just a pureblood. Ravenclaw encourages the Lord to marry someone who is half blood or Muggle-born.” She told them. Harry nodded and sighed, while it narrowed down who could be and couldn’t be, there were still a lot of combinations to choose from. Morgan seemed to sense this and continued to speak.

“I had an idea why you asked me to help you with this so I went a little deeper. I found in our records a diary of a group of people whose job was to put a woman to a title if their man had more than one. I found that they had a procedure for the amount of wives you had. If you needed two wives: the Lord’s signet ring was placed on their ring finger and it was timed how fast the ring made itself to a perfect fit. The faster the ring went the better suited for that title the woman would be. Now if you had 3 to 4 wives, meaning three to four titles, a hand web, like I gave you Harry would be used. You would drag a crest onto the silvery patch, like when you opened the chest inside your vault, you would place the crest on either their heart or their neck, on their artery. You would then kiss them, and if the crest glowed or stamped the crest on them, then that was seen as the best fit.

“Four or five wives and titles, they would use a potion. The Lord would drink the potion while stating which title he was at the moment. The potion would put him into a trance, a very pleasant one from my readings. The Lady candidates would then sit on the Lords lap and kiss him, deeply. The potion would influence her if she was meant to be the Lady of the named Lord, and she would join him in the vision.

“They would use all three in a set way if 6 or more wives and titles were needed. They would do the first step and record the fastest three times, than they would use the hand web and take the two who glowed then use the potion where one would share the vision. Obviously I recommend you do this, and have either Professor Slughorn or a Healer make the potion.” She told him.

“Why can’t we make it?” Daphne asked.

“The diary stated that either the Lord makes it himself or someone outside of the ‘Harem’ make the potion.” She answered and Daphne nodded, understanding that it wasn’t a slight against their potion making skills, but rather the fact that they’re inside the problem. Harry took the recipe for the potion from her and studied it. He decided that he couldn’t make it as potions were his worst subject, so he decided to ask a Healer to make it, because Slughorn was busy.

The next week Harry had the opportunity to ask, as he was doing a week long first aid course at the Hospital. He found a Healer willing to make the potion for him, and he paid her for the ingredients and the time it would take to brew the potion. She said it would be ready in two weeks; she wanted to make a first batch to test it out and a second batch for him to use. He agreed and thanked her.

That first week they all had the same days off of work, so they meet with Morgan at the Manor to conduct the first two steps in this process. She brought a piece of parchment that was set up with three charts and one list. She said that it was to record everything; she also had a stopwatch. The moved to the Sitting Room and Harry placed all seven of his signets onto a table near his chair. He also moved his hand web to his right hand for the second step of this procedure. He picked up the Red Diamond with the Potter crest. Each girl came forward and the gem placed on their wedding ring finger. Morgan would time the ring took to settle perfectly on the girls’ finger.

Potter was first and the times were: Ginny 30 seconds, Hermione 1:25, Daphne 1:15, Tracey 45 seconds, Cassie 1:05, Luna 55 seconds, and Susan 35 seconds. Morgan wrote down Ginny, Susan and Tracey’s names onto her list after recording everyone’s times. Gryffindor was up next, and Harry picked up the Ruby crest, and the times were: Ginny 45 seconds, Hermione 30 seconds, Daphne 55 seconds, Tracey 1:25, Cassie 35 seconds, Luna 1:05, and Susan 1:15. Morgan wrote down Hermione, Cassie and Ginny’s name in the list. They moved onto Hufflepuff and the Chocolate Diamond crest. The times were: Ginny 55 seconds, Hermione 35 seconds, Daphne 1:05, Tracey 30 seconds, Cassie 45 seconds, Luna 1:15, and Susan 1:25. Morgan wrote down Tracey, Hermione and Cassie’s names in the list.

Harry picked up the Sapphire Ravenclaw crest. The times were: Ginny 1:05, Hermione 45 seconds, Daphne 1:25, Tracey 35 seconds, Cassie 55 seconds, Luna 1:15, and Susan had 30 seconds. Morgan wrote down Susan, Tracey, and Hermione’s names on her list. The Black House and Black diamond were next; times were:  Ginny 1:15, Hermione 1:05, Daphne 45 seconds, Tracey 55 seconds, Cassie 30 seconds, Luna 35 seconds, and Susan 1:25. Morgan wrote down Cassie, Luna and Daphne’s names on her lists before they moved on. Harry picked up the Emerald Crest of Slytherin House next, the times were: Ginny 35 seconds, Hermione 1:25, Daphne 30 seconds, Tracey 1:15, Cassie 1:05, Luna 45 seconds and Susan 55 seconds. Morgan wrote down Daphne, Ginny and Luna’s names and they moved onto the Dumbledore House. The Amethyst crest was picked up and the times were: Ginny 55 seconds, Hermione 1:05, Daphne 35 seconds, Tracey 1:15, Cassie 1:25, Luna 30 seconds, and Susan had 45 seconds. Morgan wrote down Luna, Daphne, and Susan’s names on her list.

The girls took off the Signet rings and gave the gems back to Harry, who returned them to the Mokeskin pouch around his neck. They broke for lunch before starting with the second step. They returned to the Sitting Room after they finished eating and started on the next step. Harry started with the Potter crest and brought it to the silvery patch on his right palm. He kissed Tracey, with his hand on her heart, though as the kiss deepened it ended up on her neck. When they broke for air, there was not mark on her skin and the crest hadn’t glowed. Harry moved onto Susan and like Tracey the hand started on her heart and ended up on her neck; though this time a small crest appeared on her neck and Harry felt the crest on his palm become warm. Harry barely had to touch his lips to Ginny’s before the crest started to warm up. So Morgan wrote down Susan and Ginny’s names onto her second table and they moved onto the next house.

For Gryffindor the crest warmed up when he kissed Hermione and Ginny, with no reaction to his kiss with Cassie. The Hufflepuff crest reacted to Cassie and Tracey. Ravenclaw warmed up when he kissed Susan and Hermione. The Black house reacted to Daphne and Cassie’s lips; Dumbledore Crest reacted to Luna and Daphne. The Slytherin crest reacted to the kisses Harry shared with Luna and Daphne.

Harry was worried that the House would choose someone he couldn’t marry for that house, and Morgan told him that he could change it to fit the chosen witches if they didn’t match the set requirements. After all he still had a little of five years before he had to be married. That was plenty of time to change that little detail. So Harry relaxed and they continued with their routine for the next week.

Exactly a week later the Healer gave harry 14 small vials of the potion. He thanked her and took it home with him. He had the next day off that week so, the next day Morgan returned to the Manor. They set the small doses on the small table.

“How does this work?” Harry asked, examining the small phial in his hands.

“You say that you Lord blank is looking for a Lady blank and take the potion. Two minutes after drinking you will slip into the trance. Then one of the two girls from step two will slide into your lap and kiss you; you’ll kiss back. The kiss has to be deep, meaning her tongue has to encounter your tongue or mouth to pass on the potion. If the match is a go, you’ll find yourself sharing the vision. The potion’s trance lasts for five minutes and it is recommended that you kiss for the full five minutes. When you surfaces from the trance you’ll drink something then start again.” Morgan answered reading from a page in the book she had brought with her. “You ready?” She asked and Harry nodded.

He undid the phial’s clasp and spoke. “I Lord Potter am looking for a Lady Potter.” He announced and drank the potion. Susan and Ginny both stood up and moved closer to him. Two minutes later Harry found himself in the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. His stag patronus was running around as a Griffin flew overhead. Harry relaxed and watched them as he leaned against the stands. Back in the Sitting Room, Susan had straddled him and started to kiss him, he kissed back, but five minutes later he came back up from the trance. Harry took a hearty gulp of a glass of pumpkin juice and repeated his earlier statement and once again returned to the Pitch. Ginny this time straddled him and kissed him. Almost instantly she too found herself with Harry on the pitch. Her own Horse patronus was playing with his stag and she straddled Harry’s lap and watched the Griffin fly over their heads. Five minutes later they both emerged from the trance and smiled at each other. “Lady Potter.” Harry greeted her and kissed her again. Morgan smiled and wrote the name down on her list. The girls congratulated Ginny as Harry drank more pumpkin juice.

Harry picked up and phial and spoke: “I Lord Gryffindor am looking for a Lady Gryffindor.” He drank the dose and once more found himself on the Quidditch Pitch. His Stag was there, but a lion took the place of the Griffin. In the Sitting Room, Hermione sank onto his lap and kissed him. She was immediately pulled into the trance. She watched her otter race ahead of her and tackled the lion who roared with laughter. Harry laughed and held out his hand to her. She like her otter pounced on him. They too came back from the trance smiling and Harry greeted her by her titles. “Lady Gryffindor.” They shared another kiss before she too was congratulated by the others. Harry had another drink of pumpkin juice.

Time for Lady Hufflepuff; it took two tries before Tracey and her Brown Bear joined Harry, the Stag and a Badger. “Lady Hufflepuff” Harry greeted her when they surfaced. Morgan again wrote down her name in the last chart and the others congratulated her as Harry drank more pumpkin juice and used the bathroom.

Lady Ravenclaw took one try and Susan, and her Hawk patronus joined Harry, his stag and an Eagle on the Quidditch Pitch. They watched the two birds soar around the field occasionally swooping down and flying around the Stag. “Lady Ravenclaw.” Harry announced as they resurfaced. Morgan wrote her name down and Harry took another drink of pumpkin juice. Susan smiled as she sat next to the other Ladies. The other three women: Daphne, Cassie and Luna, moved closer to the couch.

“I Lord Black am looking for a Lady Black.” Harry said before drinking the potion. Harry had to repeat this twice before Cassie and her Irish Wolfhound patronus joined Harry, the Stag and a regal Hippogriff. “Lady Black.” He greeted her with. They repeated the pattern and got ready for the second one.

“I Lord Slytherin am looking for a Lady Slytherin.” Harry announced before sinking into the trance. This took two tries before Daphne and her Wolf patronus joined Harry, the Stag and a large Serpent in the pitch. “Lady Slytherin” he greeted when they came back to reality. The pattern repeated for the last time and the group decided to just continue and let Luna see what they all saw. So Harry prepared for his last trance. “I Lord Dumbledore am looking for a Lady Dumbledore.” He said and swallowed the potion. For the last time he found himself on the Pitch watching a Phoenix fly around his Stag. Luna sank onto his lap and started to kiss him passionately and she and her hare joined them. “Lady Dumbledore” He greeted when they came back.

The group celebrated finding out their future titles. They all fell asleep in Harry’s bed that night.

The next Week Cassie moved in with them and a month later, Hermione also moved in, letting Dean, Nila, Seamus and Jess rent the house she had been living in. The bed routines stayed the same, though they all usually fell asleep in Harry’s bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is moving along for the Harem. Contains sex with each of the girls.

After The War- Harem

12

Cassie took her exam and passed with flying colors. She was beaming when she told Harry that she passed, and Harry was just as excited for her because she had been a ball of nervousness for the past four weeks. She was assigned to a ward and a Healer for the year, she’d gotten assigned to the children’s ward as she wanted the pediatrics and not everyone else did. They celebrated that night by Harry making love to her whenever she wanted as she was given the next day off. She celebrated the next weekend by getting a Japanese Cherry Tree Blossoms tattooed on her right shoulder. She and the other girls still took the anti-pregnancy potion like they were supposed to. All had agreed to wait until they were at least engaged before going off the potion.

Luna’s editor was taking over officially in July, ahead of schedule. Luna sighed as she was no long required to be there. She retained the title of Owner and Editor-In-Chief. She popped in once a week to approve the final draft before they started to print the magazine. The magazine was also gaining popularity. Morgan’s office, and St, Mungo’s were among her first subscribers and soon Hagrid and Charlie also subscribed to the weekly magazine. As word spread she gained more subscribers and soon brook even in profits, meaning she could raise her employees pay and have a fund to pay for field submissions.

Ginny had started her first full season as a Starting Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. She was prepared; she knew the workouts, and the amount of studying that went into game prep and she had the playbook memorized. She and Harry did the flying exercises together. She was prepared for it all, and it showed. Her first game she scored the majority of the goals and made some brilliant plays for the rest of the game. She was even prepared for the press; she answered only their questions pertaining to the match and steered away any topics that were not about the match or Quidditch. She was a natural.

Daphne and Tracey were tired of being at the bottom of the chain. They did the grunt and dirty work. They came home tired and angry. They had two of the highest NEWT and OWL scores and were still treated like crap. They decided that they would put up with it, and just cream them and beat their scores on the exam. They pulled Cassie in to help them study. She was the perfect choice as she had already taken the exam. They worked and studied hard, and Harry knew that it would pay off.

Susan was also moving up in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was now the head of the Oblviators. She was happy in her job, and looking to climb the latter and get to a place where she could do the most good. In the department, Harry was preparing to take his final exams and become a true Auror. He decided to wait until August like Daphne and Tracey. The rest of the department knew that he could quickly rise up in the ranks; he was that good, and his name just helped matters.

Hermione, on the other hand, was not happy. She was given the House Elf office, as promised. But that was all she was given, the actual office. No staff, no paperwork, they were all in storage. She brought her office up from scratch. She had made some headway, but nowhere near what she wanted to have accomplished. Harry was the only light in her life; he was her happiness. He supported her and just held her and let her rant and rave in rage about how people threat House Elves. Harry was certain that it would take a lot of effort to change the way they treated the elves that served them, perhaps more than Hermione realized. Instead of telling her, he kept silent, and just loved her.

August came and Daphne and Tracey took their Healer’s exams and Harry took his Aurors’ exams. The next three and a half weeks were stressful. Finally the results were sent out, in alphabetical order. Tracey’s arrived first and she was so nervous, she was shaking. In fact, she was shaking so hard, she couldn’t open the letter containing her results. Harry stepped up and wrapped his arms around her and helped her open her letter. He moved his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck to give her the support of his arms around her and the privacy to read the letter and her results.

“I passed,” she breathed silently that only Harry heard her. He smiled against her neck and lightly kissed her. The rest of the table had no idea what happened and they were all waiting with baited breath. “I passed, I did it.” She said louder, and suddenly found herself in the center of a group hug. She laughed and smiled as her results were passed around the table. Daphne’s came the next day; her results were the same. They would be assigned to a ward and Healer starting in September. They would stay with that Healer for a year before moving on. That would be the pattern of their next seven years as official “Healers-In-Training.”

Harry had two more days to sweat it out. But his results finally came; they were delivered to his desk while he was at work. Harry was too nervous to open them while at work and brought the letter home unsealed. He had the support of all his girls when he finally opened the letter and revealed that he smashed the tests and passed with the highest scores in recent history. Everyone celebrated for the three of them. Though Harry also celebrated the thought that he could start to plan the proposals. He just needed to find the rings.

So that was his mission. Once a week he’d forgo his lunch break and spend it inside various jewelry stores. He couldn’t find any rings that he liked, but he did find their Christmas presents. He kept searching, even going into Muggle jewelry stores as well as going all over Great Britain. Finally he remembered his vaults. So he started taking one of the files to work with him and pouring over it during his lunch break. And here he struck gold! Each vault had a few rings, all solitaire diamonds, of different cuts. He picked nine different rings before sending them off to receive some refurbishment and treatment.

His next mission: the girls’ ring sizes. This was had an easy solution: they all knew that he was going to ask them to marry him, so he just asked straight out. So that was what Harry did, and the girls just answered him: Ginny said she was size 4, Hermione a size 6, Luna a size 6.5, Tracey a 7, Susan a 7.5, Daphne an 8, and Cassie a 7.

Now it was time for the individual proposals. Some were easy some were not. He hashed out details and sent feelers out for potential ideas and decided to make solid plans in the New Year. Instead he focused on Christmas and getting gifts for his girls. He bought each of them plenty of gifts.

Christmas Eve that year was again filled with announcements. Bill and Fleur announced that they were expecting; she had just passed her first trimester and decided to tell everyone. Molly almost tackled the two of them in her haste to hug them. The meal was a whole lot happier with the news. Hermione silently pointed out to Harry’s group that if she had just passed her first trimester, her due date was in May.

They headed home a little before midnight, and everyone started to set the presents under the tree, a tradition, Cassie wanted done, as everyone would want to watch the others open their gifts. The tree had been decorated beautifully with Faerie lights and spinning tops and various ornaments that matched with the Patronuses of the groups and the crests of Harry’s seven houses and seven ornaments that matched with the house animals.

Their night routines remained unchanged, but Harry pulled all of his girls to him and kissed them passionately before they headed to bed. He slept spooned up with Daphne and woke up with her pressed into her side. He smiled and pulled her tighter to him. She woke up about ten minutes later, and Harry gave her a very passionate kiss.

Harry soon found himself buried inside her as they made love. Their lips remained connected as Harry moved in and out of her, swallowing the other’s moans. His hands were in her hair as his forearms rested next to her head; her hands were clutching at his back, her nails digging into his back. Her back arched and she screamed into his mouth, her nails piercing his skin, as she came. Harry followed her moments later. He collapsed on top of her and buried his head in her shoulder. Her hands moved up to his neck and head and played with his hair.

When they both caught their breath the hopped into the shower and quickly washed off. They were still up before the rest of the house, so Harry and Daphne sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee, something Cassie had brought over from the States that they liked better then tea in the mornings. The rest of the house soon woke up. The girls greeted each other with hugs and greeted Harry with kisses. When everyone was up and downstairs, most in their pajamas, they headed to the Living Room and their Christmas Tree.

Ginny and Luna passed out the gifts that were under the tree. Everyone waited until all the gifts had been passed out before starting to open their gifts, one gift and one person at a time. Ginny started and she opened the gift from Hermione: a book about the History of the Holyhead Harpies. Hermione went next and opened a set of knitting needles and a whole slew of different colored yarn that was given to her by Luna. They continued in this pattern until everyone had opened the gifts given to them by the others.

Harry had given each girl a simple pair of diamond studs with a matching tennis bracelet. But those were just small gifts. He had another gift for each of his girls; one that he would give to them privately. He had the jewelers make a pendant shaped like a shield with the seven crests of his house engraved. One for each of his girls to where around their necks. They ate breakfast after opening  their gifts, giving the House Elves a set of fresh linens to make new garments for themselves. Luna and Susan headed upstairs to shower first.

Harry waited on Susan’s bed, as she was the fastest when alone in the shower. She entered her room and smiled at him. She only wore the towel wrapped around her long auburn hair, nothing else. Harry grew hard looking at her, and she knew it, she could see it through his sweats. So she silently and wandlessly vanished his clothes and straddled him. They kissed as she guided him into her. She rode him until they both came. She buried her face in his neck as they both caught their breath. He held her to him and let one of his hands stroke her bare back along her spine. When they had their breath back he summoned her crest pendant. He handed it to her and she opened the velvet box to reveal the crest of Ravenclaw pendant. She smiled at him and had him slip it onto her neck. They kissed again, and Harry summoned his sweats back and slipped them on. Susan walked him to her door and pulled him to her, causing him to push her against the door as they kissed.

“Happy Christmas, Love.” He whispered into her ear.

“Happy Christmas, Harry.” She told him, a huge smile on her face. Harry gave her a short and sweet kiss before leaving her room. She examined her necklace as she started to get dressed. She found that it was a locket and she opened locket to reveal a hand drawn picture of her Hawk Patronus, Harry’s Stag Patronus and the Eagle that represented Ravenclaw. The other side was empty, and she knew she wanted that photo to be of her and her man kissing.

He went across the hall to Luna’s room. Luna was still in the bathroom, the shower was off. Harry assumed she was drying off before coming back, so he sat on her bed and waited. When she didn’t come out, Harry went and entered her bathroom. He found her staring at her upper torso in the mirror. She was focused on the scars from her time spent in the basement of Malfoy Manor, tortured by Lucius and Bellatrix.

Harry walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled her neck, causing a small smile to flit across her face before falling back into a frown. He just pulled her tighter to him. He trailed one hand down her body until it rested on one of the wand point scars that dotted her right side.

“What’s going on inside that brain of yours?” He asked, his thumb resting over the largest scar.

“I’m fighting the urge to scream out, because these scars mark my skin and make it ugly with the memories attached to them.” Her voice was very melancholy, more so than he had ever heard her voice.

“Not to me it doesn’t. No part of you is ugly; every part of you is gorgeous. From your brain to your toes, you are gorgeous, cute, sexy, and beautiful. Never doubt it. Not for one second.” He whispered fiercely into her ear, pulling her even tighter to him. He turned her to face him and made sure he had eye contact with her.

She had tears in her eyes and a small, sad smile on her lips. “What if I don’t want to see them?” She asked.

“Then we’ll cover them up; we can find out if there is a way to cover the scars with magic, medicine or art. If you don’t want to see them, then we’ll cover them up. I promise.” He told her before kissing her softly. “Now it is Christmas, so let’s celebrate.”  He told her before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to her room. He summoned her gift and hands her the box. She smiled and opened it to reveal the Dumbledore crest emblazoned on a locket. She opened the locket to see a blank side and the other with a small hand drawn image of a Stag and Hare Patronus and a Phoenix. She beamed and kissed him rather seriously. She leaned back and her arms around his neck pulled him with her. He covered her body with his as the kiss deepened. Harry’s hands found their way to her core, he started to slip his finger into her body before slowly pulling them out. Luna moaned into his mouth and her hands left his hair and trailed them down his back and to the top of his sweats. Harry moved his head away from her plump lips to her plump breasts. He sucked on her nipple as she pushed his sweats down his legs. He kissed back up to her lips when she grabbed his ass and pushed him into her.

“No more foreplay, I need you now.” She told him and he nodded before guiding himself into her and burying himself in her with one hard thrust. Their speed was fast as they both moaned into each other’s mouth. They both came quickly and Luna kept him on top of her as they caught their breath. When he had recovered slightly he rolled them to where Luna was on top. Her head was in his neck as she panted.

“I love you Luna.” Harry whispered in her ear. She smiled and picked her head up, her long blonde hair curtaining their faces.

“I love you too, Harry.” She whispered, brushing their lips together before sealing them in a soft and tender kiss. When they let the other’s lips go, Harry pulled his sweats on and Luna walked him to the door; she kissed him softly and he left.

He headed to the next room, Hermione’s room. She had soft strains of various dance music playing in her room as she danced with herself, dressed in only jeans, her torso was bare, revealing a scar that crossed her torso, courtesy of a Death Eater and the Department of Mysteries Battle. He walked up behind her and started to sway with the beat with her, she smiled and let one of her hands come up behind her and grab his hair as they swayed with the music. Eventually she turned and pressed her chest into his and kissed him. They ended up naked against a wall as Harry pushed into her. He made love to her against the wall and when they both came, he held her in his arms until she came back down from the high of orgasm. Even after she came down she stayed in his arms, loving the feeling of his arms around her; it felt safe.

Harry took advantage of her head in his neck and clasped her crest pendant locket around her neck. She started when she felt the cold metal on her heated chest. She moved her head from Harry’s neck and looked at the piece of jewelry that was around her neck. She marveled at the detail in the crest and she beamed when she opened it. Her and Harry’s patronus and the Gryffindor Lion were hand drawn on one side of the locket, the other was blank; just like the others.

She kissed him again and they both dressed; Harry in his sweats and Hermione in her jeans. She walked him to her door and kissed him softly wishing him a Happy Christmas before he left her room. Harry had a huge grin on his face as he made his way to Ginny’s room. He knocked and entered without waiting for an acknowledgement. She was doing a stretching routine that the captain of her team gave to the team to do over the long Holiday Break. Harry sat on her bed and waited for her to finish. When she did she climbed onto her bed and curled into his side with her head over his heart. He smiled and pulled her over him, so her hips rested over his. She pressed and kiss to his jaw; Harry knew that she was at her fertile peak for the month, and so she avoided penetration to avoid getting pregnant. She said that while she loved kids and if she did become pregnant, she’d love it to death and try to be a good mother; she wasn’t ready for parenthood yet.

Harry just smiled and was content to just hold her and make out with her today. Once she settled back into his chest, with her head over his heartbeat, he summoned her pendant and let her open the box. She loved it and her favorite was the image of their Patronuses with the Potter Griffin. She smiled and sat up on his thighs and had him help her put it on. She then leaned back over him and kissed him. Soon they were making out and Ginny rolled them to where she was pressed into the bed as they kept kissing.

They kept kissing, backing off to short pecks when they had to catch their breaths before diving back into tender kisses on their way to the passionate kissing as the devoured the other’s mouth. Harry moved his kisses across her cheek to her ear. He gave her ear some attention, circling her shell with his tongue before sucking on her earlobe. This caused her to moan and arch into him, her arms clutching him to her. Harry smiled and moved his mouth down her throat along her artery; casing her to moan and tilt her head, not only to give him better access, but to leave her own kisses on his neck. They kept at it until they totally and completely ran out of breath, than they rolled back over to their previous position with her cuddled into his chest. Her hand moved up and down over his heart, playing with his nipple and chest hair.

“I love you Harry.” She told him kissing the knob of his jaw, just below his ear.

“Love you too Ginny.” He replied hugging her tighter to him. They cuddled for another few minutes before Harry left to find his other girls. Daphne was in the shower in her room, like Susan. And Harry waited on her bed, sweats already removed. Four minutes later she came out of the shower, steam billowing out in front of her. She wasn’t wearing a towel around her it was in her hands as she wrung out her wet, dark brown hair. She smiled before tossing the towel behind her, back into the bathroom. Then she sauntered to her bed.

Harry just smirked before swinging over to sit up on the bed. She came forward to stand between his legs. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She smiled and wrapper her arms around his shoulders, one hand coming up to play in his hair.

“I didn’t expect to see you in this way after this morning.” She told him, though she was happy that she did get to see him naked again that day.

“It’s Christmas Day, I wanted to spend some time with each of my women.” Harry replied, his arms dropping to where his hands were on her thighs just below her ass, his thumbs starting to moved up and down, just barely grazing the swell of her ass. He then started to place kisses to her flat abdomen. She laughed as his kissed her ticklish spots before forcing him to lay back and starting to press kisses to his upper chest. She then moved up to his mouth and started out with a deeply passionate and wet kiss, her hair covering their faces. Harry’s hands had moved up to her ass and groped there for a while before moving slowly up her spine until his hands wound themselves in her hair, gluing their mouths together, he then let one hand drop leisurely down her side, grazing the side of her breast on the way to her hip where he then flipped her over. The kiss deepened even more and Daphne could feel his cock starting to swell again. She moved her legs further apart, letting his hips settle in between hers. His swelling cock would brush against her slit as it hardened, causing her to moan into his kiss. She moved her legs up his legs and along the inside of his thighs until they reached his waist. She then arched her back, causing he cock to just barely sink into her waiting tunnel.

Harry took the hint and pushed all the way in. She sighed in relief and Harry paused so he didn’t lose control. He soon started to move and pick up his pace. He’d learned that Daphne liked it fast, and he tried to find her G-spot she she’d enjoy it more. Now it didn’t take too much effort on his part to find her rough spot, and when he did: he just focused on that, and bringing her to orgasm. His hands were still in her gorgeous brown hair, that when dry would shimmer like molten metal. His mouth had moved from her lips to her neck as he laved attention to it, leaving a love bite that she returned to his own neck. Daphne loved to give Harry love bites, as did Cassie. They both loved it when Harry marked them, and he always made sure to give his girls at least one bite whenever they shared his bed with him; they gave him several.

Her nails dug into his back, breaking the skin and drawing blood, as she came, the milking sensations bringing Harry over the edge, as it always did. Her arms and legs kept him on top of her, not that Harry would move. He had learned that Daphne, Tracey and Ginny loved having them fall asleep after making love with Harry on top of them.

He summoned her gift to her bedside table, and moved his mouth to hers, as they kissed until air was needed. Then, and only then, did Harry roll over to where she rested on top of him, her head over his heart. Her hair covered her eyes and her hands her under her and on his stomach. So he wandlessly levitated the box to the other side of his chest. As predicted her hand moved from his stomach up his side to the other side of his chest. Her hand touched the velvet box just as Harry moved her hair away from her face, allowing her to see the box. Her eyes went wide as she sat up, her hands still on the box. He smiled at her and nodded for her to open the box.

Daphne was surprised; he’d already given her, her gifts. She also knew that this wasn’t an engagement ring, as the box was too big, and Harry was just a tad more romantic then this. So she sat up fully, her hips and upper thighs against his side. She brought the box off of his chest and opened it to reveal the Slytherin crest in a locket pendant. She opened it to reveal the image of the snake and their Patronuses, and a blank side, just waiting for her to put a picture in it. She beamed at him and leaned across his chest to kiss him, she stayed where she was as his hands helped put it on. His hands then fell to her waist and one stayed in her hair. They stayed like that until Daphne stood up to get dressed. Harry stood up and pulled on his sweats before kissing her tenderly. She led him to her door dressed in jeans and a bra.

“I love you Lady Slytherin.” He whispered in her ear.

“And I love you, Lord Slytherin.” She whispered back before lightly kissing the love bite she left him. Harry gave her one last sweet and tender kiss before he left and headed to Cassie’s room, right across the hall. She was dressed in a pair of really short shorts; they reached just below the curve of her ass. Her waist length icy blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun, the hair no longer touching her shoulders. She was putting cream on the Cherry Blossoms on her right shoulder and smiled at him as he leaned against her door frame. He came into the room and sat on her bed, facing her back and her easel by the large bay window that was her room’s feature. She finished with the blossoms and turned to him.

“Harry, on my easel, there are two bottles could you bring them to me?” She asked and he nodded, grabbing a blue bottle and a green bottle. He brought both over to her and handed her them. She took both before asking Harry for a few more things. “Now can you take the blue bottle, inside is a paint like potion, could you paint the potion over my dragon tattoo?” She asked him and he used the brush that was attached to the handle to complete the task. The paint potion didn’t run, but rather it stayed right where he put it. When he finished he screwed the brush/cap back on and she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands went to her lower back, where there was no potion. She kissed him with a medium level kiss, meant to last as long as possible; Harry matched the level of the kiss and pulled her closer to him, pressing their chests together.

They kissed for roughly 15 minutes, backing off to short pecks when they really needed to take a few breaths of air. When they pulled back she lightly touched part of the paint potion before grabbing the green bottle, the bottle was about a fourth larger in size compared to the blue bottle.

“Now can you paint this bottle over my entire back, including the dragon?” She asked him, and he nodded before painting her entire back. The green paint had a shimmer to it, and Harry watched as he painted his lover’s back with the potion. When he finished she faced him before storing both bottles in the box underneath her easel. They waited until the green layer dried, then she tapped her back with her wand, causing both the green and blue layers to peel off of her back. She laid the peeling onto a large piece of sketchbook paper. Then she sat down on his lap and kissed him rather seriously. Harry soon found him buried in her tight channel. Harry’s libido was now straining to keep up with his women and he brought his hand down to fondle and play with her clit and their joining to bring her to her orgasm with him, instead of after him. They caught their breath and Harry gave her, her Black pendant, locket. She led him to her door and kissed him softly.

Harry headed to Tracey’s room and she pounced on him the second he entered. She jumped into his arms and Harry kissed her as they made their way to her bed. Harry made sweet, passionate love to her before giving her the Hufflepuff pendant, locket.


	13. chapter 13

After The War- Harem

13

The days in between Christmas and New Year’s, found Charis staying with her aunt and the rest of the Harem. The harem adored the little seven year old, and she thrived under all the attention she got from her Uncle Harry and the rest of her Aunts.  Teddy also visited for a few days.

On Charis’ last day, they had Teddy over and when Morgan, Charlie and Andromeda came to pick their little ones up they were met with a precious sight: Harry had fallen asleep on the sofa, and he had Teddy curled up with him on his right and Charis on his left. Both little kids were fast asleep. The other girls had already taken pictures and the guardians were easily persuaded to have a cup of tea and let the three sleep for a little longer.

No one noticed that Daphne was a little more quiet then usual during the discussion about plans for the New Year. When the adults were ready to head out, Daphne and Cassie went and collected the two little ones; Daphne cradling Teddy to her before handing him over to Dora, and Cassie taking her niece before handing her over to Charlie. Ginny woke Harry up with a soft kiss.

Daphne was extremely quiet for the next day and a half as they got ready for a simple New Year’s Eve at home. Harry was the first to notice, and was extremely glad that the next day was her day, maybe he should move up his plans for her. After he got her to talk.

When the clock struck midnight, Harry spent the first 60 seconds of the New Year giving a quick peck to each of his girls and the subsequent seven minutes kissing each one with a little more passion. When they went to bed, Ginny joined him and the two just cuddled, knowing that tomorrow would just be a lazy day around the house before they all went back to work on the second.

When Ginny rolled out of bed and returned to her room to get dressed for the day, Harry stayed in bed; nowhere near ready to get out of bed, he wanted to enjoy his last day off of work for the foreseeable future. He heard Ginny leave, and was almost asleep when the door opened again, he turned to the door and saw a blurry dark haired figure walking to the bed. It was either: Hermione, Tracey, or Daphne. But without his glasses he could only narrow it down to Tracey or Daphne; the hair was nowhere near bushy enough to be Hermione. The figure climbed into bed next to him and buried her head under his chin, with her hands on his chest. The smell of brown sugar and vanilla reached him; it was Daphne’s shampoo and body wash. He pulled Daphne to him and they fell back asleep.

When Harry woke up again the next time, a few hours later, he had Daphne’s head resting over his heart and her left hand on the other side, right over his pectoral muscle. Her simple promise ring shimmered in the light that peaked in and out of the window. He kissed her forehead and she stirred, coming awake. She was slightly confused to her surroundings until memory caught up to her and then her face relaxed and she smiled. Harry leaned down and kissed her lips. He pulled her on top of him and just kept the kiss sweet and tender.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked her, she looked sheepish for a minute before answering.

“I want to be a mom.” She said so quietly that he almost didn’t hear her.

“Then come off the potion.” He told her, not wanting to make a big deal about it. Because if he did, he’d flip them over and give her the most intense orgasm she’d ever had, make sure she stayed full of his seed.

“Really, Harry?!” She exclaimed and when he nodded she gave him a _very_ passionate kiss. Harry kissed her back and refrained from rolling them over. When she pulled back she was beaming.

“I thought we’d wait until we were married?” She asked, a little confused.

“Well, do you doubt that I’m going to marry you?” He asked and she shook her head, she knew he was going to marry her. “Do you want a child sooner rather than later?” He asked her, and again she nodded. “Then why wait?” He asked rhetorically. She smiled, seeing his logic and gave him another kiss. This time they rolled over and shed their clothes.

Harry gave her the intense orgasm he wanted. When they calmed down her rolled over and let her head rest over his heart, like they had woken up. He summoned the seven rings from his closet; he had picked them up during one of his and Teddy’s outings during the little boy’s stay with the group. He opened each velvet box one at a time to find the one he wanted for Daphne. He banished the other six boxes back to his closet and slid out the heavy Emerald cut Diamond. He quickly and silently slid the small promise ring from her ring finger off her left hand, which rested over his pectoral muscle. He then slid the Emerald-cut Diamond onto her finger before settling down. Harry dozed, not quiet awake, but not quite asleep either.

It was around 11 o’clock in the morning when she started to stir again. Harry waited to see if she’d notice the new ring on her finger. She did, but she didn’t comprehend it at first. When she opened her eyes she saw the glittering diamond on her finger but thought it was her usual ring bouncing a ray of light into her watery eyes. But the sparkle didn’t go away when she blinked the sleep and water out of her eyes. She frowned as she looked at the ring.

Then it came to her: the ring was a diamond, and it was on her wedding ring finger, it took the place of her promise ring, a ring that Harry said would soon be replaced with an engagement ring then her Lady Signet ring once they were married. She looked up at him with wide eyes. He smiled at her before bringing that hand up to his lips and kissing the Emerald-cut diamond before making the hand cup his cheek as he let himself cup her cheek.

“I was going to do this next week, after the New Year, but with our conversation earlier, I couldn’t wait. You know I love you and I know you love me. I promised you to marry you, and here is the formal proposition. Daphne Greengrass will you marry me?” He asked her, and her eyes teared up. She brought her head down and whispered her answer to his lips, brushing them as she spoke the one word she needed.

“Yes.” Then she kissed him fully.

Harry once again found himself buried in her tunnel, but this time he was under her as she rode him. She came, arching her back pushing her breasts into Harry’s hands. Harry came soon after, the milking sensation brining him over the edge. He hugged her to him as they came back to reality.

Reluctantly they both got dressed in their ratty sweats and joined everyone for lunch. Daphne didn’t tell anyone about the engagement at the beginning; she was smart and waited until they were finished before letting her ring be shown. Hermione noticed first and gesticulated madly at the two of them until Ginny noticed and put the words to Hermione’s gesture.

“Daph, did Harry purpose?” She asked, getting the other girls’ attention. Daphne beamed before nodding, her eyes once again filled with tears and her throat clogged with emotion. The girls crushed the newly engaged couple in huge hugs. Then they admired the ring. The thick Emerald-cut diamond on a white gold band, attached to Daphne’s left ring finger was passed around the table.

The girls praised the ring, and the fact that the Emerald-cut engagement ring would be replaced with an Emerald as her Lady Slytherin Signet Ring. All the girls chuckled when Daphne’s eyes widened when this was pointed out to her, causing her to have a rather serious kiss for him. The girls immediately started planning the announcement party; as a Lord, Harry’s life would now have a little more parties, but as long as he had his girls and they were happy; he didn’t really care.

The party was scheduled for a week, on that Friday. Harry told the girls to pick out what he should wear and he’d wear it. He actually gave him free reign, only requiring that he have time to take a shower before the shindig started.

Hermione started making a list of what roles were needed for the wedding and for the jobs that needed to be completed before the wedding. They would slowly chip away at the list as time drew near, when they had even settled on when to have the wedding. Harry knew that the real planning would start after the party.

Daphne spent the rest of the evening on Harry’s lap. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her tightly to his chest. She herself usually leaned back into him, kissing his chin every so often. Her arms rested on top of his. Both had a soft smile on their face, extremely happy with where their lives were headed. The harem talked about everything and nothing for the rest of the evening.

When it was late, those who worked the next morning decided to trickle up to bed. Hermione went first; kissing Daphne on the cheek and Harry softly on the lips. The other slowly trickled up to bed, following the same patter. Finally only Ginny was left; she was lucky as she had an extra day to recover before going back to practices and games. She went to bed about 20 minutes after the last of the girls.

When she had gone to bed Harry laid back on the couch, bringing Daphne to lay on top of him.

“Remember when we first laid in this position?” He asked her, she smiled and nodded. “Did you know that you would be sitting like that engaged to me, going to marry me, back then?” He asked her, his hands settling on her lower back.

“No, I didn’t think that this is where we’d end up. I had thought that you would sleep with me and fulfill the last part of your protection, then let me do whatever. I never thought that you would come to love me and woo me. I thought that you would only marry Ginny. That you would want to marry all of us, never occurred to me, but I sure am glad that you do feel that way Harry; you and your love has completely changed my life.” She told him, her eyes again welling with tears. He moved his hands from her back up to cup her cheeks, his thumb wiping her tears away.

“And now, what do you think?” He asked her.

“I can’t believe I ever thought that about you. I’ve always known that you had a big heart, if someone could get past your walls and fame. It was something the other Slytherin’s would make fun of about you. I can’t wait to marry you and have all these wonderful girls as sisters.” She told him before kissing him softly.

“I’m glad to hear that.” He told her before kissing her softly. “I want the world for you.” He whispered, causing her next kiss to be slightly more passionate then the soft kisses they had just shared.

“If I have you, Harry, I have the entire world I need.” She smiled at him and he picked her up and carried her to his bed for the remainder of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize I didn't add this, but here is the link to see Daph's engagement ring: http://www.weddingideasmag.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/emerald-cut-ring.jpg


	14. Chapter 14

After The War- Harem

14

The next week was filled with excitement. The seven girls were busy in the evenings with all the initial plans for the wedding. The date was set for the middle of August. Hermione created lists for everyone to do; including telling Daphne’s parents. At first Daphne didn’t want her parents to know about anything in her life, but everyone agreed that they should at least be notified about the nuptials even if they weren’t invited.

So that’s what the engaged couple did that Wednesday. Both were icy polite to her parents. And they were cool to the newly engaged couple, both sides new that they wouldn’t see the other side unless something drastic changed. To make Daphne feel better; Harry took her out to dinner that night and during that dinner he made her laugh so hard that she had tears running down her face.

The next couple weeks were filled with work, wedding plans, and some fun times in his bedroom. Harry kept a mental checklist going in his head, and tried to figure out who to propose to next. He decided to propose to Hermione next. So the next time she went to her parents for dinner, he went with her. She warned him ahead of time not to mention the whole Harem thing as her parents were barely tolerant of her magic and that pilling this one would no one any good. He agreed and only mentioned the group as friends. After dinner Mr. Granger and Harry did the dishes while Hermione sat with her mother. Harry and Hermione’s father finished the dishes as they talked about Harry’s future, Harry decided to ask for her hand and his blessing. Harry received both and felt somewhat better about everything.

The next week he took her out to dinner to propose to her, though his excuse to her was to distract her from the wedding lists and the horror that had been her work week. He took her to her favorite Muggle restaurant and treated her to anything on the menu that she wanted. Their conversations went to any and every subject including their work and the other girls. When their waiter brought out the two slices of American New York style cheesecake for them he decided to ask her.

“Hermione, can I ask you something?” He asked her after he swallowed a bite of his cheesecake.

“You can ask me anything Harry.” She replied smiling at him. That smile gave him the courage to get up and move to her side of the table and get down on one knee. Hermione was far from dumb, so she knew what was going to happen when he knelt down beside her.

“Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, do me the honor of becoming Hermione, Lady of Gryffindor?” He asked, opening a small jewelry box, revealing a beautiful solitaire diamond ring. The Pear-cut diamond glistened and Hermione’s eyes widened at the beautiful diamond before locking her eyes with Harry. She found that the tears she refused to let fall had blocked her throat so instead of saying yes, she just nodded and kissed Harry. Harry smiled into the kiss before deepening it. Harry kept the fact that they were in a restaurant and didn’t let the kiss get too out of hand.

When they pulled back Harry moved Hermione’s promise ring over to her right hand and slid the new diamond engagement ring onto her wedding finger. He pressed a kiss to the diamond before sitting back down at his seat. They ate the rest of their cheesecake and paid the bill before leaving the restaurant and apparating back home to the manor.

When they arrived home, they tipped-toed to Harry’s room, to avoid waking anyone up. Harry locked the door behind them and wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind. She sighed and leaned back into his arms and placed her arms on top of his. Harry lowered his head to her shoulder and started to press kisses to her neck. She moaned and rolled her head to his shoulder, giving him more access to her neck. He kissed his way up from her collarbone to her neck up to her ear.

“Have you even looked at your ring, Lady Gryffindor?” He murmured before sucking the lobe into his mouth. She moaned both at the feeling of his mouth on her ear lobe and at his words and tone. She raised a shaking hand up to her line of sight and admired the ring he put on her finger an hour ago. She loved the way it sparkled in the moonlight coming through Harry’s blinds. She turned around in his arms and rested both hands on his chest. The diamond glittered in the same manner as her fiancé's eyes.

His arms were still locked around her waist and he used them to pull her closer to him. He rested his forehead on hers and just smiled at her. She just leaned up and kissed him. The kiss deepened and Harry picked Hermione up and carried her over to the bed. She kicked off her high heels as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

When they made it to the bed she kneeled on the bed and started to undo his tie before moving to his shirt buttons. She placed kisses to his bare chest as she undid the buttons. When she reached his dress pants she could see his erection and smiled at the fact that she caused that reaction in him. It never ceased to amaze her that Harry Freaking Potter was turned on by her.

She had never thought that she was all that beautiful, well at least when compared to girls like Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, or Ginny. But with Harry she felt gorgeous. She felt like a Goddess, and Harry would tell her that she was. Once Harry’s shirt was off she undid his belt, brushing against his erection in the process. That tiny movement caused Harry to moan in pleasure and his hands found the zipper of the dress she was wearing. He pulled the dress up and over her head, causing her bushy hair to become slightly mussed. It was a look that suited her, Harry thought.

She was now in her thigh high hold-ups and a skimpy pair of panties. No bra. And Harry’s hands found themselves on her lovely tits, rolling her hardened nipples between his fingers. This caused Hermione to moan and stop undoing his pants for a few seconds. But her hands found their way back to him and finally managed to drop his pants to his feet. Harry toed off his shoes before kicking his pants away. Hermione’s hands knotted in his hair and pulled him down to her as she lay back in bed. His body completely covered hers and he sealed his mouth to hers. Their tongues danced as their hands wandered over the other’s body.

Slowly the rest of their clothes fell off their bodies until they were both naked. Harry slid into her tight channel and groaned at the feeling of her muscles and wet hear enveloping him. Hermione sighed at the feeling of being home, that only came from the feeling of him inside her. Harry started with a slow, deep stroke and slowly picked up the pace until they found the perfect rhythm that had Hermione throwing her hips up to meet his own strokes and moaning his name constantly. Harry reached his hand in between them and fondled her engorged clit. She came with a scream that was swallowed by Harry’s mouth. He held still and just kissed her as she came down from her high before moving again. Now his thrusts were slow and deep to play on her increased sensitivity. He brought her back to the precipice quickly. Her hips started to meet his thrusts again and her inner muscles would clench his erection when he pulled back.

They kept that up until Hermione crashed over the edge once again, making sure to bring Harry with her. Harry collapsed next to her, and used his last bit of energy to bring her on top of him and the blankets up and over them, wrapping them in a warm cocoon before both fell asleep.

 

Hermione woke up in Harry’s arms on his chest and smiled before looking at her ring. She really was going to marry Harry; it wasn’t a dream. She could feel his morning erection against her belly and felt an answering wet warmth start to pool in her nether regions. She slid to the side and drew the blankets down to expose his nude body. Her hand slid down his chest and stomach until she could let one finger play with his erection, causing him to harden even more. She let her hand play with him while she stretched up and woke him up.

“Harry, love, I need you.” She whispered in his ear before taking his lobe into her mouth. Harry’s eyes fluttered open and he felt Hermione’s hand on him and moaned before moving his head to see her staring at him. When she saw the he was awake, her hand moved faster over his penis.

“I need you now Harry.” She told him firmly. Harry just nodded before moving on top of her and kissing her firmly as his hand moved between them. She was wet, but Harry knew he could get her wetter, so he slid two if his fingers into her slick channel and let his thumb play with her clit; he kept his motions up until she came. She moaned into his mouth before he let her mouth go and kissed his way down her body. He stopped and played with her breasts and nipples before moving further down her body. He replaced his thumb with his mouth and let his fingers pump in and out of her again. He brought her to another orgasm this way and pulled back and licked her juices from his fingers as he waited for her to calm down from her second orgasm. When she had Harry moved back up her body and rested almost on top of her.

“More?” He asked as a whisper in her ear. She looked at him and arched her eyebrow.

“Harry, if I don’t get your cock inside me, in the next 60 seconds, I just might explode from frustration.” She told him, trying to arch her hips enough for him to enter her body. The engorged, flared head of Harry’s Phallus bumped up against her clit, causing her to moan.

“Can’t have that, then, can we?” Harry said as he finally granted her wish of having his cock in her vagina. His thrusts once again were slow and deep, but he added a swivel to his hips before pulling back out, causing him to hit a new angel every time he plowed back in. Eventually he found her sweet spot, but he wasn’t quite making contact with it. So Hermione moved her legs from around his waist to prop her feet on his hips with her knees in his armpits. Now he was sliding in deep and focusing on that one spot. Hermione came quickly with the new stimulation to her G-spot and her scream was swallowed by Harry’s mouth. She clamped her muscles onto his cock causing him to cum as well. Harry’s cock kept spurting into his fiancé’s womb so he rested most of his weight on his forearms and kissed his intended, while her hands roamed his back and neck, settling in his hair keeping his mouth on hers and his tongue came out to play. Hermione could still feel the muscle flutters of her aftershocks, and was content to let Harry become flaccid inside her once again. Once he was he collapsed at her side and let her cuddle up to him.

“Umm, that was marvelous love.” She purred, as she rested her head underneath his chin.

“Yes, it was; I’m glad I could bring you satisfaction this morning.” He told her and kissed the top of her head softly.

“Harry, satisfaction is an understatement seeing as how I’m satisfied just from a hug from you.” She laughed at him and he chuckled before pulling her out of bed and into his shower. They showered quickly and efficiently before dressing in simple clothes and going downstairs. They joined the rest of the Harem in the dining room. Hermione silently lifted her left hand and let her diamond glitter in the sunlight from the large bay windows in the room.

Ginny was the first person to notice and she nudged Luna until everyone knew what was going on. She was also the first out her chair to hug Hermione. The rest of the girls followed and after hugging Hermione, they kissed Harry. They all sat back down. Harry sat down and pulled Hermione into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, to keep her close.

He had done the same with Daphne the morning after his proposal. And he planned to do that with each of his girls, so no one would feel left out. The house-elves set out breakfast and the Harem ate quickly before getting ready for their work day. Cassie, Daphne and Tracey were out of the house first, kissing Harry quickly before taking off in their pale blue healer’s robes.

Hermione was the next, and she shared a soft and tender kiss with her fiancé before heading off to her staff meeting with Amos and the rest of the office heads. Her robes were a deep blue with a matching Muggle skirt suit underneath.

Luna headed out after her, dressed for hiking to try and get inspiration for one of her articles before going in for the month’s meeting to approve the issue before it starting printing. She also brought her camera for any photo ops that came along. Susan headed out with her. She had the morning off so she was planning on helping the elves with the grocery shopping until lunch time when she went into work. Finally it was Ginny and Harry left at the house.

The two of them shared a soft kiss before Harry left in is pale green auror’s robes and headed to the ministry. Ginny dressed in her work out clothes and headed to the team work out.

The world was going smooth for the harem, life was happy. Harry had two proposals down and five to go. He didn’t have the same anxiety most guys would have; as he already knew his girls would say yes. He was only anxious that he would get some form of stage fright when it came to proposing. Especially Ginny’s proposal.

But he’d get over it somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to Hermione's ring: http://deals.nygoldcashers.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/14k_yellow_gold_engagement_ring_half_carat_pear_shape_diamond_front.jpg


	15. Chapter 15

After The War- Harem 15

Harry’s life was grand. He had seven beautiful girls who loved him, and he loved them in return. He was doing important work with Auror Department, and was good at the work he did, and he was also good at politics, to his surprise. Two years after leaving Hogwarts, and a year after joining the department and he’d already completed the training, smashed the tests, and had been promoted to Training Head. He was now responsible for overseeing everyone who wanted to join the department; from application, to interview to training to testing.

He was spending his days overhauling the training manuals to reflect modern times; some of what was in the ones he used were very outdated or no longer needed, or no longer considered humane. The new recruits were few and far between at the moment. No one in the two (technically three) years wanted to join the department. But he knew that some who would leave Hogwarts this year had interest in the department.

This gave Harry time and a huge incentive to finish the program before the summer. Another incentive was his upcoming nuptials to both Daphne and Hermione. Hermione had set her date three weeks after Daphne’s, the end of the second week of September. The other girls would be her bridal party. They hoped to conceal the Harem from her Muggle parents, who wouldn’t understand.

Harry still had five proposals to go. But he didn’t want to over worry about those; he wanted the perfect moment for each of them. He carried the five rings around with him in his mokeskin pouch. He hoped he had all seven girls engaged to him before he marries Daphne, but only time could tell.

At the moment he was sitting in his office reviewing the work he did the day before so he could send it to Emma, the Head of the Aurors. Who would review before sending it to the head of the department, Amelia Bones’ replacement. Then it would go to Kinsley. Once Kingsley approved it, it would be printed whenever someone joined the Auror office.

Ginny was doing quite nicely on the Harpies as one of their chasers. She and her other two chaser partners took turns be the goal maker and the play maker with the third being the assist. This switching kept the opponents on the ropes and very confused, and caused the Harpies to keep the games high scoring with only the keeper to run interference. The team was number three in the standings and Gwenog wanted to stay right about there. That way they would get easier matches but still be in the running for one of 8 playoff spots.

The three healer-to-be-s were also doing quite well. All three had found what part of the job they were good at or where they liked to work. Cassie didn’t have an area, she had an age specialty. She worked best with kids. She planned to bounce from ward to ward of the different floors and learn how to treat that kind of damage on little kids. Tracey liked long term spell damage. She had been assigned to the same ward where Neville’s parents and Lockhart were living in. She was extremely interested in the Longbottoms. She wanted to see if she could find something to help them, a little bit or a lot. The rest of the healers from that ward called her naïve and young. But she was determined to rule each and every possibility out for herself and not take what they say to be true.

Daphne found herself at home with the patients with animal injuries. Her spells and potions to regrow bone and skin were better than her mentor’s. The three girls at St. Mungo’s were finally starting to feel like they belonged somewhere other than Harry’s arms.

Hermione and Susan were also making headway in their departments. Susan was showing her aunt as she got her stuff done and done well. It was only a matter of time before she was given the same department as her aunt, according to anyone in the know; which Emma was. She had told Harry that all the other heads, both of the departments around her and under her would benefit from Susan’s approach. Harry was infinitely proud of his lover, and how she could do her job the way she was.

Hermione was finally starting to make headway with her House-Elf agenda. Her slow start had now given way to actual change starting with elf placement and the ability to take payment should the elf choose. Most elves were not choosing to take pay, but they did like the new treatment laws to help with the prevention of abuse whether inflicted by the masters of the elves themselves for perceived wrongs.

And Luna’s magazine was a hit. She had almost every business with a waiting room subscribing to it, and had taken a leaf out of Muggle magazines with selling individual issues at newsstands and in bookstores. Her editor was doing just fine on his own, allowing Luna to take day trips to various locations to write articles for the paper and just get out and see the country she lives in. Her hiking helped her body slim down. She said good-bye to the little bit of fat that she didn’t want and said hello to nice and slim muscular curves.

Harry loved that she had more curves, which showed because when she got to sit near him at any point, he always had at least a hand on her. Not that Luna cared; she was finally comfortable with her body shape. She only wished that her scars from the torture would vanish. Daphne and Cassie had made her a potion cream that she would put on the scars every day to at least lessen their appearance. They would wait a year then reevaluate after that period.

All-in-all the harem was quite happy with how their lives were going.

One day, a Saturday, the Harpies were gearing up for their final regular season match, they were firmly in third place and no one would be upset if they fell or rose one spot, because it would give them two weeks to get ready for their first quarterfinal match. Harry was given plenty of praise for Ginny and requests to wish her luck before she played the day before the match, Friday. Luna surprised Harry when she showed up to each lunch with him that same day, she normally went hiking on Fridays, so Harry wasn’t expecting her to come, he was expecting Susan or Hermione who normally showed up on Fridays.

But Luna showed up dressed in her hiking boots and a light long sleeve shirt to keep the bugs away. She smiled at Harry and told him that he was taking an extra-long lunch. Harry just smiled before magically filing his paperwork before grabbing his cloak and Luna’s hand before letting her lead him out of the Ministry, and into the sunlight.

She Side-Along Apparated him to a meadow in the middle of a forest. The meadow had a small stream along the western edge that flowed from the waterfall in the mountains along the eastern edge of the meadow. He loved it and told her so. The two of them ate their picnic lunch before laying down on the soft grass cuddled together. When they felt like their food had settled slightly, they turned their attention away from the clouds and to each other. They exchanged tender kisses as Harry pulled her on top of him. Luna pulled away and pulled her long sleeved shirt off, revealing a tight tank top. Harry could tell that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath it and he smirked before pulling her back down to him and kissed her with passion.

They slowly shed their clothes and Harry rolled Luna underneath him and pushed into her hard, just like she liked it. Harry kept his strokes hard and fast, bringing her to her peak quickly. She clawed at his back, giving him some pretty impressive scratches, and bit his shoulder when she came. Harry fell to the ground beside her and pulled her on top of him as they caught their breath. Harry reluctantly started to redress himself, and Luna joined him. He went back to work and she stayed behind to clean up their picnic.

The next day, they all went to watch Ginny’s match. The Harpies played a mainly defensive game, every player, even their seeker, running interference for the other team. The score was 0-0 for about two hours while their coach was on the sidelines listening to the radio and the other matches to figure out what score they needed to win with. Top four would be desirable, because of the two week break. Finally after three hours the coach called time out. She gave them the number they needed and didn’t let them go back to the game until she absolutely had to. She wanted them to rest and drink water. When they went back into the air and the game resumed, they were playing a purely offensive game; this sudden change threw their opponents off. Gwenog and her beater partner took out the other beater pair in 20 minutes; they were already reeling from the defensive hits she sent their way. With their competitors out of the way, the Harpy beaters turned to the chaser and the opposite team’s keeper when the Quaffle was in the scoring zone.

40 minutes later and the score was up to 40-0 for the Harpies. The number they were given was the score including catching the snitch with a 20 point cushion for the other team. So their seeker still kept to a defensive game until they reached the needed score for her to catch the snitch herself. The game’s pace increased and within the next 40 minutes the score had increased to 100-10, giving the Harpies a 90 point lead. It seemed however that a 110 point lead was the number because their seeker pulled out of a fake dive to tear off in the opposite direction after the real snitch. Her opponent had been marking her and was a few seconds behind the curve. He caught up to her just as she closed her finger’s around the snitch and the referee’s whistle blew to end the game.

The team met in the middle for a group hug as they descended. The seeker in the middle, the snitch still clenched in her hand. Ginny had to deal with the post-game presser and team meeting, then she could enjoy two full weeks before her quarter final match. They would do only team workouts for that first week before light practices the week before the game. The captain and coach wanted to focus on new plays. They were taking a leaf from Harry’s book and watching Muggle football and basketball for play ideas.

Word came through part way through the conference as the numbers were added and checked that their match would be against the Falmouth Falcons. All seven players kept their reactions to themselves, poker faces firmly intact. The poker faces fell after the conference when they were all in their locker room. The Falcons were a bunch of cheaters that were really good at distracting the referees to their matches to get away with most of their tricks. That would mean they might have to change game plans to deal with them. Gwenog said she would work with their coach and come up with something for when they resumed light practices, and that they were to focus on following the team rules and following their diet and making workouts.

It was then that an exhausted Ginny decided it was time for her to get home to her loving Harry and the other girls. They were waiting with dinner, Harry greeted her with a kiss before leading her to the table and letting the House Elves serve the eight of them their dinner before retreating to the kitchen to eat their own meal.

After the meal, Hermione helped the House Elves (who had learned not to protest) with dishes while Ginny took a shower and went to bed early. The rest of the house did whatever they needed to do before turning in, with Susan joining Harry for her night in his bed.


	16. Chapter 16

After the War- Harem 16

The first week of Ginny’s two week break between matches followed along a pattern for what she hoped would be her off season. She was the last up in the mornings, followed the diet with a light breakfast before heading to the pool Harry created in the backyard to swim some laps because she needed more of a workout then the light team workout she’d do with the team in the afternoon. She ate lunch before meeting the team and doing their workout before they would hit the books for an hour or two to come up with a game plan for the Falcons. They eventually decided on a game plan and had the reserve team act like the Falcon’s to test their plan and to tweak it from there.

Harry spent that week planning his proposal to Luna. He would do it on Thursday so she wouldn’t have to switch days with anyone to sleep in his bed so they could celebrate. He decided to use Fawkes, after all Fawkes came from Dumbledore and she would be Lady Dumbledore. He told Fawkes his plan and hoped that the Phoenix understood him. He had a feeling the phoenix understood him perfectly.

Luna normally ate lunch with him on Thursdays; trying to get the most out of her day with him, just like the rest of the girls. So that Thursday he was waiting for her to show up. When she did, he side-along apparated them to a small café, they ate their lunch before parting with a soft, tender kiss. He told her to be ready for her date that night by 6:00. She smiled dreamily at him and nodded, sending him back to work with a slightly more passionate kiss before apparating away.

He went back to work and did more research on his current case to figure out where to start looking for one of the more dangerous fake merchants from the Dark Lord’s reign. The man had created around a dozen different fake protection items that all had disastrous consequences. A total of 150 wizard and witches had bought items from him and all of them suffered from the symptoms. The least symptom of his items was falling asleep after having it in your possession for a few hours. People were dropping left and right, mugging rates skyrocketed. The other symptoms varied between hive like bumps appearing on the skin to having small flames erupt on top of the skin, sending burns all the way down to the bone and muscles underneath. 10 of the 150 actually died from this.

But all the attention was on finding “Undesirable no. 1” and then the missing Death Eaters. It was only now that the Aurors and the Hit Squad could start looking for the people who took advantage of the fear and terror and turned a profit selling items more dangerous than what they were to protect against. He finished by 4:30 that afternoon and spent the next 45 minutes filling out a basic report before heading home at 5:15.

He knew Luna was already home and hurried to shower and quickly washed the day from his body before pulling on a simple pair of underwear and warm jeans paired with a tee shirt under a sweater. He then gave her ring to Fawkes, who was supposed to appear after the sun went down. He met Luna downstairs and found her dressed similarly to him and they both grabbed a jacket before he apparated her to her favorite restaurant where he picked up her favorite meal before taking her to a hill outside of Godric’s Hollow, where they could see the stars. He produced a picnic blanket before sitting down with her. They ate their meal while watching the sunset and when they had eaten their food he vanished the trash and created a kind of half-seat that only had a pair of arms and a back. He leaned back into it and pulled her between his legs as the sun faded and night took over. 20 minutes later the stars were gorgeous and they looked up at the bright balls of gas that burned billions of miles away. Luna was enthralled with the beauty of the stars, as she had always been and was lulled to a sleepy state by the heartbeat of her lover underneath her ear when a flash of bright light behind them announced Fawkes’ arrival. He landed on the unused arm of the half-seat Harry was leaning against and placed the jewelry box on Luna’s thigh. She picked it up with a glance over her shoulder at Harry who just smiled.

She opened the box to find a white gold band with a marquise cut diamond. She looked over her shoulder at Harry with wide eyes. He smiled kissed her cheek and turned her around; Fawkes flew to his shoulder and started to trill a welcome tune for a few minutes before he stopped and let Harry speak.

“I could make this long winded speech but I’m not. I’m only going to say a few things. I love you. You make me laugh, you make me Happy. Let me make you happy. Let me make you safe. Marry me?” HE said simply. Luna smiled and nodded. He smiled back and removed the ring from the box as she moved her promise ring from her left to her right hand, letting him place the engagement ring where it should be. He kissed the ring before kissing her. She kissed him back and when they ran out of air they pulled back and Fawkes landed on her shoulder and ran his beak through her hair. He seemed to approve of Luna and Harry thought his song earlier was to welcome her to his family.

Luna must have thought something similar because she kissed his beak before watching him take flight, vanishing in a burst of flame, to return to the Manor and his perch. She turned back to Harry with a smiled and stood up before pulling him up too. She apparated them back to the Manor before pulling him inside to the kitchen where the girls were sitting around sipping a cup of tea before bed.

Her left hand flashed when they came in and they were surrounded by the girls wishing them luck and congratulations. They would start planning the third of seven announcement parties the next day, letting Harry scoop Luna up in his arms and carry her up the stairs to his room.

“How do you want to celebrate?” He asked her.

“Like everyone else who is not abstaining or celibate celebrates an engagement.” She smiled at him, magically Vanishing their clothes and leading him to the bed.

She let herself fall onto the bed, bringing Harry down on top of her as they began to kiss as they moved to the head board. Harry was on top, giving attention to Luna’s neck. He worshiped her body, lavishing both sides of her neck and collarbone before moving to her breast bone and kissing over her heart before taking her left nipple into his mouth, his left hand holding his weight up while his right hand played with her other breast. He switched before moving lower to play with her belly button before slipping his tongue into her pussy while his upper lip laved over her clit until he got his body situated. Then his fingers into her pussy and letting his mouth pay attention to her clit.

Luna was moaning a writhing in pleasure. Her hands were in Harry hair, keeping his head where it was until her back bowed off the bed as she keened out her release, her arms going up behind her head as she bowed back. She collapsed with a dopey smile on her face as Harry moved back up her body, kissing her gently. She lowered her hands to his chest and down his abs, feeling the muscles quiver, before grabbing his manhood and leading it to her womanhood. He obeyed the not so subtle order and pushed into her, pausing when he was all the way in, his pubic bone against her pelvis and gave himself to regain a little control before starting to move in and out of her, swiveling his hips on entry, hitting a new angle every time. He brought on of her legs over his shoulder holding it by the knee and spreading the other leg out, hand on her ankle as he reared up and used his powerful muscles to spear in and out of her.

She came again, the milking sensation bringing Harry over the edge with her. They kissed softly until both came down then went at it again, and again. They took advantage of Harry’s libido and stamina to go at it again and again until they collapsed exhausted at dawn. They slept all day Saturday, emerging around mid-afternoon. Luna showed off her ring and every one smiled and hugged her while kissing Harry.

Three proposals down, four to go.


End file.
